The Last Sorcerer
by Awahili
Summary: Fifth year fic. The Dark Lord learns of Snape's betrayal, & someone from his past appears suddenly. Hopes rise as Death Eaters are caught & prosecuted, but the only thing that can defeat Voldemort is a prophecy; one that involves Harry & Draco. COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

Can't decide, H/Hr or R/Hr? Oh well. Unexpected surprises lurk in the future. Oooh, that sounded cool and creepy. R&R, let me know what you think. Who knows how long this will last.  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I disclaim it all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry smiled as he entered Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies for the fifth time. Only twice more would he be doing this, then he would be a full-fledged wizard. That is, unless Voldemort got his way first.  
  
He shoved this thought aside for the moment as he spotted one of his best friends in the Apothecary.  
  
"Hermione!" She turned and smiled, waving at him. She quickly paid for her new potion supplies, then ushered her parents out with her. They seemed so out of place here, but that was only because Harry new they were Muggles.  
  
"'Lo Harry!" she hugged him, and he felt a little awkward in front of her parents. However, they were too busy eyeing a group of goblins that were grumbling by. "I was made prefect! What about you?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. How could the Boy Who Lived not be a prefect?" He sighed. "How was your summer?" He knew something was different about her, but he could not pinpoint it.  
  
"Fine, until last week. Crookshanks was hit by a car, and he died." Her face seemed to drop after that, and Harry immediately regretted even asking.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry 'Mione. You must feel terrible." He wanted to hug her again, but resisted the urge; her parents were now paying attention. (A/N: I have no idea where all this mushiness is coming from, really..)  
  
She shrugged, and pointed to her father, who was holding a young tawny owl in a cage. "I got Emma a couple of minutes ago. Have you seen Ron?"  
  
Harry smiled at Emma, and she hooted playfully. This awoke Hedwig, who was still asleep in her cage on Harry's cart. She hooted back, as if in competition for Harry's attention. Harry reached a finger through the wires to show that she had won.  
  
"No, not yet. But he and his family can't be hard to spot," he joked. He glanced at the Grangers, who were looking around for the Weasleys as well; they needed to see a familiar face soon or they were going to crack.  
  
"Can you believe that Fred and George are going into their final year? I thought they'd never make it."  
  
Harry chuckled, "If Snape and Filch had gotten their way they wouldn't have."  
  
"That's for sure. Hey, there they are!" She waved violently, and Mrs. Weasley smiled and guided her herd over to them.  
  
Ginny had grown up a lot over the summer. She was now almost as tall as her mother was and her red hair was long and flowing down her back. But there was someone else with the Weasleys.  
  
"Colin! Colin Creevey!" Harry recognized the younger Gryffindor at once. This boy had followed him around all of his second year taking photos of him and asking for his autograph. However, he was no longer the scrawny boy that annoyed him. He had filled out, and had a good chance at being a Chaser this year, as Angelina graduated.  
  
"Hi Harry, how are you today?" He was a lot more polite and introverted than he usually was, but Harry suddenly knew why. His girlfriend's parents were with him.  
  
"When?" He asked the question, knowing the answer.  
  
"Last year, just after the third task. When the Portkey took you, Ginny was so scared. So, I hugged her. I guess it grew from there."  
  
Harry knew there was more to the story than that, but he also knew Colin didn't want to go into it with Mrs. Weasley there.  
  
"Where's your brother?"  
  
"Mom got his stuff earlier this week. He's at home resting. They went on vacation this summer, but I was staying with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Suddenly, Harry was thankful that he hadn't gone to the Burrow this summer. That would have driven him mad. He had gotten an urgent summons from Dumbledore to return to Hogwarts, and the Dursleys were only too happy to drop him off at the train station. He was in Diagon Alley under strict supervision.  
  
He smiled at Ron, unquestionably his best friend. He had suffered so much because of it. He, being one of the youngest in his family, was never paid much attention. Now that he had befriended Harry, he was still in the shadows.  
  
"Lo Ron!" Harry yelled, breaking his friend from his reverie.  
  
"Oh, lo Harry! How was your summer at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Boring. You think there's nothing to do during the school year, try spending most of the summer there. It was better than the Dursleys though."  
  
"Dumbledore wanted me to be prefect, but I told him I really didn't want to. I think he passed it on to you." This statement utterly shocked Harry. He couldn't believe his friend would have passed up an opportunity to step out of his shadow.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," he laughed. Ron smiled and clapped his friend on the back.  
  
"Any time pal!"  
  
After several hours of walking, talking, and shopping, the seven children had all their supplies. Ron had to buy a new rat, as he had given Pig to Ginny as a birthday present.  
  
"So what are you going to name him?" Harry asked as they settled down in the Leaky Cauldron for the night. The rat was trying to dig his way into Ron's clothing, hiding himself from view.  
  
"I think I'll name him Dig," Ron said. Harry smiled, knowing that it wasn't just a clever name because of his unusual habit. They settled the rat down in his cage and turned off the lights. As they lay there, Harry started to speak.  
  
"I still see him," he said in an almost-whisper. "I can still feel him."  
  
Ron knew he wasn't talking about You-Know-Who, and could only listen to his friends accounts of nightmares and visions. Finally, he had to say something.  
  
"Look, Harry. I know you still blame yourself for Diggory's death, but you can't. Now both of us know that even if you tell me you won't, you will. But realize that he gave his life willingly. He knew the risks when he put his name in the Goblet." Ron knew it sounded lame, and he heard Harry sigh, agreeing with him.  
  
"I don't think that's exactly what the judges had in mind," he said dryly. He quickly changed the subject and started on about Quidditch. They talked about Ron's summer, Harry carefully avoiding the details of his summer "vacation." Finally, they fell asleep, dreaming of the Sorting Ceremony.  
  
****** The train ride was uneventful, except for the brief visit from Malfoy and his goons. They arrived at Hogwarts and herded toward to the carriages. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Neville piled into one near the front and soon they were off.  
  
Harry smiled as the castle grew larger, for this was the only place he truly felt safe. As they entered the Great Hall, Harry surveyed the faculty table. Dumbledore was smiling at them as they entered, and he winked at Harry. McGonagall was off greeting the first years, as was Hagrid. Flitwick and Trelawney were deep in conversation, and Madam Hooch was apparently discussing this year's Quidditch chances with Professor Sprout. Harry glanced briefly at the potions master, who was engrossed in the Daily Prophet as the students entered.  
  
He took his seat at the front of the table, with Ron and Hermione on either side of him. Professor McGonagall entered with the most first years he'd ever seen. Hogwarts had apparently increased its acceptance numbers this year.  
  
As the sorting started, Ron's stomach growled. Harry smiled at him, then cheered as Michael Baker joined Gryffindor.  
  
By the end, Gryffindor received 9 first years, Ravenclaw got 8, Hufflepuff 7, and Slytherin gained 11. Snape seemed pleased, and Harry could have sworn he saw the beginnings of a smile. Dumbledore stood, lightly applauding the new students. It quickly got quiet, and he grinned.  
  
"Welcome to everyone. We are all eager to begin this new year. I am pleased to announce that tomorrow at noon, we are all gathering on the Quidditch pitch. I cannot say why, but I assure you it will be a pleasant surprise. I would also like to introduce our newest Defense against the Dark Arts instructor, Ms. Jolin McAdy." A young woman in her late twenties to early thirties entered the hall. She had on deep crimson robes and had a nasty scar running from her left eye down to her chin. She bowed slightly in front of Dumbledore and took her seat between Snape and Hagrid. She gathered her auburn hair into a ponytail and scanned the room with her brown eyes. Harry sighed in relief when she did not linger on him, and she looked to Dumbledore.  
  
"As always, the Forbidden Forest is just that. Hogsmeade will be open to visits by students third year and up on certain weekends. I strongly encourage you to travel in groups wherever you go. With the return of Voldemort, we must be careful. With that said, tuck in!" As soon as the food appeared on the table, Ron dived in. He shrugged at Hermione's "Honestly Ron," and Harry chuckled.  
  
After the feast, everyone retreated to their respective dormitories, throwing around rumors about what was to happen the next day. Harry and the rest of his dorm collapsed onto their beds and fell asleep immediately. 


	2. Chapter Two

Here's some more. Hope you enjoy. I think I'm making it R/Hr, though I'm still not sure.  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I again disclaim it all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry awoke the next morning and realized he was the only one left in bed. He went downstairs and found Ron and Hermione engaged in a quiet conversation on the couch, and Ginny and Colin were playing a game of chess in the corner. He yawned and stretched looking at the clock on the wall. It was only 9:30 , so no one had picked up their schedules yet.  
  
"Morning," he mumbled, and the quiet conversation stopped. Odd, he thought, but dismissed it. "Morning Harry. Why don't you go get dressed and we'll go get our schedules." Hermione was taking on her matter-of-fact tone. At Harry's confused look, Ron broke in.  
  
"Dumbledore moved pick up back an hour to give enough time for the thing at noon." Harry nodded and went back upstairs to change. His friends were waiting for him when he came back downstairs, and the three of them walked in silence to the Great Hall. They waited in the long line, and finally received their schedules. Ron groaned as he looked at his.  
  
"We have Divination first thing!" he told Harry.  
  
"Actually, I dropped that class last year. I get enough premonitions about the future with this." He rubbed his scar.  
  
"Thanks for telling me! Now I have to deal with that crazy old bat alone!" Harry chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll still help you come up with disasters. What's the rest of your schedule like?"  
  
Ron gaped as he read the rest. "Well, I have Double Potions with Slytherins, Double Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, Double Charms with Ravenclaw, Defense against the Dark Arts, and, er," he stopped. Harry prodded him with a finger.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Oh, I'm in Advanced Care of Magical Creatures," he said softly.  
  
"That's great Ron! Advanced classes are for sixth and seventh years, and then only with special permission." Hermione was practically squealing.  
  
"Well, what about you 'Mione? I'm sure all of yours are Advanced." Ron shoved his schedule in his pocket and waited.  
  
"Well, I'm in Advanced Charms and Advanced Transfiguration. I still have Arithmancy, Defense against the Dark Arts, and Double Potions with you Ron. What about you Harry?"  
  
Harry looked at his schedule and nearly fell out of his chair.  
  
"Harry, what is it?" Hermione looked at him with concern.  
  
"I'm, uh, in Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Double Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, Double Charms with Ravenclaw, Defense against the Dark Arts, and uh. . ."  
  
"What Harry?"  
  
"I have Advanced Potions first thing."  
  
'What?!?" They both yelled at the same time, which cause a reverberation throughout the Great Hall. Everyone turned to look at them, and they went back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"This is crazy!" Harry yelled as he plopped down on the couch. "Dumbledore's lost his mind!" Ron smiled and Harry rounded on him. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Do you think Snape knows yet?" He began to chuckle and Hermione joined him. Snape would go absolutely ballistic as soon as he found out, and Harry hoped he hadn't heard. He couldn't wait to see the greasy git's face Harry sat in his Advanced Potions class the next morning.  
  
As the three of them sat discussing their schedules and possible lessons this year, most of the Gryffindors came in and out. They soon realized it was 11:45, and decided to get out to the pitch early. On their way there, Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder.  
  
"When are Quidditch tryouts?"  
  
Harry smiled. "This afternoon, four I think." The three of them walked out onto the pitch and up into the stands. Surprisingly, there were already a large number of people already there, but they managed to push their way to the front.  
  
Harry had never really seen the field from the stands, and he found himself longing for his Firebolt. They heard Dumbledore call the remaining students out to the pitch and took his place in the stands. Harry scanned the faculty stands for Professor Snape, and soon found him talking to Professor McAdy. Good, Harry thought, he hasn't found out. If Snape knew he was in Advanced Potions his fifth year, he'd be giving him a death glare until he graduated. Advanced Potions was by far the most difficult class at Hogwarts. Only a handful of students made it there, and then only in their seventh year. He only knew of one Gryffindor in that class, the Head Girl. Michelle Christenson was a lot like Hermione in academics, but she only knew a lot about one or two subjects, whereas Herm knew a lot about everything.  
  
Dumbledore enhanced his voice to project across the field. As he was about to greet everyone, a screech emerged from the other end of the field. Everyone looked as a herd of ugly creatures emerged from the forest.  
  
"Skrewts!" Someone yelled. Harry had to agree; they did look a lot like Blast-ended Skrewts. Except these creatures were about 30 feet tall and jet black. They had fangs protruding from both of their mouths, and each of their legs came to a point, so as to impale anything, or anyone, they stepped on. 


	3. Chapter Three

Really, I can't leave this fic alone. Three posts in one day? Man I'm bored. Well, it is Saturday, and there will probably be more. Or I'll make another one. I think a Sev/Harry father/son fic...anyway, on to the story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Once again, I disclaim it all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The teachers were in action immediately, racing onto the field. They were outnumbered by at least 3 to 1, but they seemed determined. But the mutant skrewts didn't seem to notice anyone but Snape, and they blew by Dumbledore and McGonagall. Of course, the two leaders of Hogwarts didn't just let them by. Dumbledore stunned 4 of them with a stupefy, and McGonagall changed three of them into giant slugs. The new professor, McAdy, repelled three of them with a complex defense spell, indicating that they were indeed dark creatures. There were still 12 or 13 of them for Snape to deal with.  
  
He managed the Cruciatus Curse on two of them, and was about to perform Avada Kedavra when one of their legs swung and knocked him across the field. He stood shakily as the professors took out another four creatures.  
  
The remainders surrounded him and the leader spat words at him he did not understand. It spat a venom out of his right mouth onto Snape's face. His hands went up to wipe it out of his eyes, but it was already burning into his skin. Before he succumbed to unconsciousness, he saw the leader explode into flames.  
  
Everyone on the field froze, including the creatures, and all eyes turned to the sky. A small figure was flying down not on a broom, but on a board. As it grew closer, they saw a teenage girl, probably 18 or 19, flying in fast. Another blast erupted from her direction, and two of the mutants were engulfed in ice. She swooped in and loaded Snape onto her board, and then flew off toward the castle. The professors managed to defeat the remaining creatures, and settle the students. Everyone was instructed to return to their dormitories.  
  
The school buzzed with the talk of this strange young woman. Teachers hurried the children back to their common rooms as Dumbledore and McGonagall rushed to the Hospital Wing. Snape was lying on a bed, and Madam Pompfrey was all over him. The young lady stood off to the side, her board leaning up against her leg. Her hair was short and dark brown, and her deep brown eyes looked on the scene with concern. She was wearing black jeans and a royal blue shirt with some sort of check mark on the front. Her pronounced facial features were smudged with dirt, and her brow was furrowed with worry.  
  
Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder, "Not quite the welcome I was planning Samantha." McGonagall's eyes widened as she heard the name, understanding who this girl was. Dumbledore turned to Madam Pompfrey.  
  
"Poppy, how is he?"  
  
"Nothing really serious. His physical injuries were fairly minor, but this venom is still giving him trouble. I wouldn't expect him up and around for a few hours yet."  
  
"Thank you Poppy," he turned back to the young lady, "You've had a long journey. Why don't you go to the guest chambers and get some rest?"  
  
Samantha nodded slowly, eyes still focused on the sleeping figure. She picked up her board and nodded at McGonagall, who smiled back. As she left, McGonagall turned back to the Headmaster.  
  
"Was that --?"  
  
"Yes, I was surprised to receive post from her. Apparently -" A cough interrupted him.  
  
"Excuse me, Professors?" Harry Potter entered sheepishly.  
  
"You should be in your dorm, Mr. Potter," scolded McGonagall.  
  
"Yes, I just thought there was something you'd like to know."  
  
"Yes child?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"When the, er, thing spat something at Professor Snape?" At their nods, he gulped and continued. "Well, it was Parseltongue. It said 'He knows of your treachery.' Maybe I heard it wrong, but-"  
  
"No, I'm sure you heard correctly. Thank you Harry, now please return to your dormitory." Harry nodded and complied. McGonagall turned back around with a look of horror on her face. "Albus, if he knows, then Severus is in imminent danger."  
  
"I'd have thought that would have been obvious," came the weak reply from the bed. They turned and strode over to his side.  
  
"How are you feeling Severus?" He tried to sit up, but Poppy was there in an instant, gently forcing him back down.  
  
"No you don't Professor. I'm not letting you up for another couple of hours." Snape sighed, then conceded when he saw the look on Dumbledore's face.  
  
"What were those creatures, Professor, and why can they speak Parseltongue?"  
  
"So you were awake when Mr. Potter was here. I don't know what they were, but Hagrid and Flitwick are looking into it." Dumbledore looked back to Madam Pompfrey. "Will Professor Snape be well enough to attend a feast tonight?" She looked up and nodded, and Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle returning to his eyes. "Thank you. I'll see you tonight, Severus. Rest now." The two teachers left, leaving Snape with Madam Pompfrey.  
  
When in his office, Dumbledore pulled out his wand and pointed it at his throat.  
  
"Sonorous. Attention everyone. There will be a mandatory feast tonight at seven. As such, Quidditch tryouts will be moved back to three. Thank you. Quietus." 


	4. Chapter Four

Time to catch up on reviews: Sabrina Black: Thanks for the review!  
  
Sirius (Unplugged): I think it is going to be R/Hr  
  
VyingQuill: Hogwarts would be boring with everyone watching your every step. You think he was restricted before? I thought about putting Herm in all Advanced, but that seemed a little ludicrous, so I put her in her seemingly best subjects. And if you'll remember, Moody demonstrated all the Unforgivables in Book 4, even the Imperius on students, so using them against these creatures seemed right for him.  
  
What's done is done, and that is that. On with the story. How many times do I have to say I don't own em. Except for Sam. She's mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Tryouts went well, and though Harry was voted 4 to 1 (he of course was the one, he wanted Katie to have it) as Captain of the Gryffindor team (of course), he was much unbiased in choosing a keeper and a chaser. Even though Ron was his best friend, even Fred and George had to admit Harry made the right choice. Ron was great, almost as good as Oliver. And Colin Creevey was surprisingly good with the Quaffle. So with the team in tact again, the Gryffindors piled into the Great Hall. Ron was beaming, and Hermione hugged him and congratulated him. Now Harry was beginning to suspect, but he pushed it out of his mind, remembering the scene of those things looming over Professor Snape.  
  
Harry saw him sitting in his usual place, then looked at Dumbledore. The Headmaster smiled, indicating that Harry had indeed done the right thing regarding Professor Snape, though neither liked the other very much. He took his seat and waited for everyone else to enter.  
  
Malfoy entered with his usual band of thugs. Harry noticed the sneer on his face deepen when he saw Snape, and Harry felt something inside of him swell, then caught himself. This was Snape, he reminded himself. He glanced back at the head table to find Snape staring at him.  
  
He had noticed the look on Harry's face when he saw the look on Malfoy's face. Snape thought he had been imagining it, but he thought he'd seen hatred flash in his eyes.  
  
As the students piled in, Dumbledore stood. "Welcome. I have called this feast together to tell everyone something delightful. I am pleased to introduce the newest addition to the faculty. She will be staying with us for an indefinite amount of time. As she has already graduated from a magical school, she will be out intern professor." The doors opened and the young girl walked in. "Everyone welcome Samantha Snape." Silence filled the hall as she ascended the steps to stand beside Dumbledore.  
  
"As an intern professor, she has the rights to award and deduct points, as well as give detentions. Samantha." Dumbledore sat back down, indicating she should address the students. She bowed to the Headmaster, then bowed her head slightly to her father. He narrowed his eyes to her, then nodded curtly. She turned back around to the students, half of whom were gaping at her.  
  
"You act as if you've never seen a girl before," she said shortly. The first thing everyone noticed was that she was American. The second was that she had inherited the family sarcasm. This seemed to snap most of them out of their stares, and she continued.  
  
"Yes my name is Samantha Snape. As it will be too confusing to call me Professor Snape, you may call me Ms. Snape. The first person I hear who calls me Samantha will be given automatic detention."  
  
Harry suppressed a chuckle, and leaned over to Ron. "Gee, it must run in the family."  
  
"Something funny, Mr. Potter?" Harry looked up; apparently she had really good hearing. "Why don't you come up here and share with everyone what you find so funny." A chortle from the Slytherin table snapped her attention from Harry.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? You can join him up here, and after he regales us with his humorous story, you can share as well." Draco Malfoy looked utterly shocked, but something about this girl told him she was not to be messed with. He stood and joined Potter on the stairs, and she stepped back, letting them have the floor. Before they could speak, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I think, Samantha, they are sufficiently informed of your expectations. Thank you." The two boys scurried back to their seats, and Samantha sat down at the end of the table next to Hagrid.  
  
"Please, enjoy your feast, and don't forget to be on time to your classes in the morning." He winked at Harry. Harry groaned inwardly. He resolved to wake up early so he wouldn't be late to Advanced Potions. That reminded him, he needed to talk to the Headmaster about that.  
  
As the feast ended, Harry went to the gargoyle. "Great, I don't even know the password," he looked at the statue. "You wouldn't let me in on good faith would you?" Nothing. "Fine, I'll just wait." He leaned up against the massive stone creature, and soon the Headmaster was rounding the corner.  
  
"Harry? What can I do for you? Caramel Crickets." The gargoyle jumped aside and bowed deeply as Dumbledore passed. Harry was silent on their ascent to his office, not wanting anyone overhearing. Once in his office, Harry closed his eyes, wondering how to start.  
  
"Well, you see, sir, I picked up my schedule today, and I think someone made a mistake," he pulled out the piece of parchment. "I mean, I'm in Advanced Potions, and I'm pretty sure Professor Snape didn't recommend me."  
  
The aging wizard took the schedule from the young boy's hands and looked at it intently. "I assure you, there is no mistake. You show a great aptitude for potions, though Severus would not admit it in public. I, in fact, was the one who recommended you. I did not tell Severus; let's surprise him shall we?" Dumbledore winked at Harry and smiled, and he couldn't help but smile back. He had that ability; he was just that way. But Harry knew he was a force to be reckoned with. He had seen the look in the Headmaster's eyes when the Dementors had shown up on the pitch, and Harry had resolved then and there never to get on his bad side.  
  
"Thank you sir. I think I'll go back to my common room now. I'm sure the first years have questions."  
  
"Good lad Harry. Getting into the hang of the prefect business?" That reminded Harry.  
  
"Sir, did Ron say why he turned down being a prefect?" He was almost to the door, but had turned around.  
  
"Sadly Mr. Potter, we did not choose Mr. Weasley as prefect. Perhaps next year. Goodnight." And with that, Harry left more confused than when he came in. Why had Ron lied? But he already knew the answer. Again, Ron had tried for a little bit of the spotlight. He can have it, he thought.  
  
He found some lost Gryffindor first years and shooed them into the common room. He found most of the house was still there, including Michelle Christenson. When she saw Harry come in with the lost sheep, she smiled gratefully at him, then clapped her hands.  
  
"Ok, to bed everyone. Classes tomorrow. Prefects stay behind for a meeting." Everyone more or less obeyed, and soon the common room was occupied by only 5 bodies. Harry looked around, for the first time realizing who the other prefects were. Katie Bell was there, one of the best chasers at the school. Hermione was of course there, and one boy he had only seen in the halls a few times. Michelle saw his expression, and took the opportunity.  
  
"I think most of us know each other, but introductions are in order. I am the Head Girl this year, Michelle Christenson." She looked at Harry.  
  
"Fifth year prefect, Harry Potter."  
  
"Fifth year prefect, Hermione Granger."  
  
"Sixth year prefect, Katie Bell."  
  
"Sixth year prefect, Mikel Honnally."  
  
Michelle smiled, "Good. Now that that's over, I have a few things from the Headmaster for our new prefects. These are conduct rules and guidelines when dealing with students." She handed Harry and Hermione rolls of parchment, and Hermione's eyes lit up with the prospect of new reading material. "I suggest to you not to read the whole thing tonight. It's five feet long. Tomorrow will be a taxing day, but don't worry. The sixth year prefects and I will be on the lookout for you and we'll try to take most of the burden until you get the hang of things. Goodnight." With that, they went to their respective dormitories.  
  
Harry noticed Ron was snoring a little louder than usual. He paid no attention to the fake-sleeper and went to bed quietly. 


	5. Chapter Five

Samantha is all mine!  
  
Ok, ok, I apologize for the schedule stuff. I realized too late that if Hogwarts didn't have block scheduling, everyone would need a time-turner! The actual scheduling doesn't really matter though, only that Potter has Advanced Potions first. A few classes come in later, but they aren't pertinent. And this is FAN fiction. If I were perfect, I'd write my own books and make millions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She stood and watched all of the students pile out, followed by most of the staff. She didn't have to look to see who was left behind.  
  
"Not the welcome I was expecting." She turned and walked behind the table, taking the seat next to Severus Snape.  
  
"What are you doing back?"  
  
"Gee, good to see you too, Severus. I'd rather discuss that with Dumbledore present. He is the only one who knew of my arrival, though I wasn't expecting anyone to invite those creatures to my party."  
  
"Fine," he said standing, "Let's go see the Headmaster." She stood as well, and the two walked in an uncomfortable silence to the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. "Caramel Crickets," Snape said, rather disdainfully, and the gargoyle hopped aside. Before he knocked, the wizard called from within.  
  
As they entered his office, he did not greet them with the usual jocularity. In fact, he looked very solemn; a look which only brightened when he saw Samantha, who again bowed deeply.  
  
"Severus, Samantha," he nodded to each in turn and gestured for them to sit. "You just missed Mr. Potter."  
  
At Severus' snort, whatever twinkle was left in the Headmaster's eyes faded. "You'd be good to be a bit nicer to him; especially considering the recent news I've received." Severus sat up a little straighter, at least giving the impression he was interested. Dumbledore handed Samantha a piece of parchment and she read it.  
  
"Why are you so worried about Black? I thought they were hunting him?" She passed the parchment to Severus.  
  
"Yes, but falsely," Dumbledore answered, "He is innocent; was innocent." Severus' eyes widened and he read the parchment. It was from Remus Lupin.  
  
~Albus, Padfoot has been found. The Dementors performed the kiss instantly. Please, I know you can find a way to tell Harry; it will crush him.~ Moony  
  
Albus sighed, "Now I have to find out how to tell Harry."  
  
Severus sneered, "You haven't told him yet? I thought he was in here?"  
  
"He was, but we were discussing his schedule. It just didn't seem like the right time. I couldn't bring myself to tell him."  
  
Samantha sighed heavily, "I don't see how this affects my stay."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, a little of the twinkle returning to his eyes. "Yes, discussing your stay."  
  
Severus broke in, "I still don't know why she's even here."  
  
"Samantha?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Go ahead Headmaster. I'll fill in the missing pieces."  
  
He nodded, "Samantha contacted me a couple days ago -."  
  
She broke in, "I actually sent the letter immediately after the incident, but you know mail."  
  
"Yes, quite. At any rate, she said she needed to come to Hogwarts to translate a message she received." At this, Samantha pulled a small parchment out of her pocket and handed it to Dumbledore. He looked at it and gasped. "This is ancient Draconic. Not many people know this language."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"No, not even I know this language, child."  
  
"I received it about a day before I was attacked by about 5 of those creatures," she thumbed in the general direction of the pitch.  
  
"Attacked? Why?" Severus rose from his chair.  
  
"All I can figure is Voldemort knows I'm your daughter. I think he was trying to persuade me to join him."  
  
"You will not! I will not allow - aah!" He grabbed his left arm, and surprisingly, so did Samantha. Dark Mark forgotten, he grabbed her arm and rolled up her sleeve; but her arm was bare.  
  
He let go and glared at her suspiciously. She rolled down her sleeve and looked him in the eye. "I was conceived after you were branded. I think somehow it was passed to me through my, er, powers." Snape had a look of horror mixed with regret. She caught it.  
  
"Don't blame yourself. I think it's only because I'm so close to Voldemort, or you. In America, it was only a tingle."  
  
A tapping at the window alerted them to an owl post. Confused, Dumbledore opened the window. An eagle flew through and circled the room. But this was no ordinary eagle; it was twice the normal size and golden.  
  
"Caribe! Settle down!" Samantha held out her arm, and the bird perched on her shoulder. She dipped a little with the sudden weight of the bird, but she soon regained her balance.  
  
"Remarkable!" Dumbledore approached her to get a better look at the bird. Caribe glared at him and challenged him as he stepped closer.  
  
"Careful, Headmaster, he's very protective. The only other person he remotely trusts is Professor Reyes."  
  
"Who, child?" Dumbledore took his seat behind his desk, and Caribe perched on the arm of the chair Samantha had sat in.  
  
"Professor Reyes is the Headmaster at Brisham," she explained.  
  
"There is much more I would like to discuss, but I must retire. It is late and we have classes tomorrow. Have you decided where you're going to spend your time?"  
  
"I think Transfiguration and Arithmancy. They were my two worst subjects in school. I will pay a visit to every other class at some point though."  
  
Dumbledore smiled slightly, "I believe Professor Binns wishes you to make an appearance in his fifth year classes."  
  
She couldn't help but smile, no matter how hard she tried not to. "Of course, good night sir." She again bowed before Dumbledore. She and Severus exited, with Caribe perched on the shoulder closest to him.  
  
"How can you even stand with that thing? He must weigh 20 kilos."  
  
"He is big, but his bones are hollow, so he's not as heavy as he looks. Is your arm alright?" She looked down at the spot where the Dark Mark lay under the cloak.  
  
"Yes, it is fine now. It still burns, but it always does. I assume he was calling everyone to discuss what to do about me."  
  
"It is late, and I should get some sleep before tomorrow."  
  
"Indeed. Will you be making an appearance in the dungeons tomorrow?"  
  
"What classes do you have tomorrow?"  
  
"First is Advanced Potions, then fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors. That class is always causing trouble with Potter there."  
  
"It seems to me that young Mr. Malfoy can cause his fair share of trouble."  
  
Snape caught on immediately, "Only when provoked," his face hardened. Samantha brushed it off.  
  
"We had the same rivalry at Brisham between two sects. Although tensions weren't running so high with Voldemort so far away."  
  
"Quite, but as you said, it is late, and I must also retire. I have classes in the morning. Good night."  
  
"Good night, Severus," Samantha again bowed, "Will I see you at breakfast?"  
  
"Seven sharp." He nodded and retreated back to his dungeons. I will never get used to the bowing, he thought. He then realized he knew next to nothing about his own daughter. He resolved to write this Professor Reyes, though she would not get the post until next week. The letter would have to go to the Ministry, then transported over to the Colonies. There it would be picked up by an owl and delivered. That's why it had taken so long for her message to come. In the end, it was too late anyway, and decided to write it tomorrow.  
  
In her room, Samantha sat up with ancient tomes and texts, trying to translate the strange letter. 


	6. Chapter Six

I disclaim it all..cept Samantha..she's mine..so are the other OC's, but that's cuz they're OC's....on with the story. (It's really late here).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she awoke, she realized she had fallen asleep at the desk. Caribe was sleeping on his perch, so she showered. When she emerged, she donned her Brisham robes, which were midnight blue, with a silver "B" stitched onto the right breast.  
  
She fed Caribe and walked to the Great Hall with him on her shoulder. Since it was only 6:45, there was practically no one in the halls.  
  
She entered the Great Hall to find most of the teachers sitting at the head table. She noted that the pale, thin woman on Dumbledore's left was eyeing her. Probably Gryffindor, she thought.  
  
She took her seat next to her father and was marveled when little creatures delivered her food. She leaned over to Severus.  
  
"At Brisham, it's buffet-style; not this servant stuff. I could get used to this." He hid a smirk and concentrated on the entering students. A few Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, followed by what looked like the entire Hufflepuff house. This was normal, but it always seemed like they traveled as one. But that was their nature, he reminded himself.  
  
At five after seven o'clock, the rest of Slytherin house came in, much to Snape's chagrin. Samantha noticed, but she also noticed he was doing nothing about it; well, she would. She stood up and called out.  
  
"Slytherin prefects will see me after breakfast," she said, attracting "the look" from her father. "I will be found in the Conference Hall." With that, she left, leaving almost-smiles on every Gryffindor's face, and definite scowls on the Slytherins.  
  
At 7:30, she opened the door to the Conference Hall and was mildly surprised to find them waiting for her.  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, we seemed to keep running into each other. Would you care to explain the tardiness of nearly everyone in your house?"  
  
Anger flashed in his eyes; briefly, but she caught it and smiled inwardly.  
  
"We were accosted in the hall by Gryffindors; Potter and his gang-" it had sounded good on the way here, but there was one flaw.  
  
"Mr. Potter and company were on time, early even. And I refuse to believe that even The-Boy-Who-Lived is a match for most of Slytherin house."  
  
Malfoy was stumped and shocked. In one fell swoop, she had insulted him and praised his house. She was definitely a Snape, but he couldn't figure out why she hated him. She doesn't like Potter much either, he told himself.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" she turned to the others, "Miss Parkinson? Why were you late?" She had to refrain from using "y'all;" she had been in Texas too long. "No one is leaving here until I get a satisfactory answer. I can stay in here all day; I won't have make-up work to do." Silence filled the room. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Down in the dungeons, the Advanced Potions class was silent as the 7 other students stared at Harry. He was relieved to see only one Slytherin, which made him wonder where Michelle was. The Slytherin was, of course, the Head Boy; Ravenclaw had the greatest representation with 4, and Hufflepuff had 2. They're never alone, Harry mused.  
  
The Slytherin snorted, "Figures Potter would worm his way in here. Probably had Dumbledore put him in all Advanced classes."  
  
"Lay off, Mikeli." This from the Ravenclaw sitting next to him. "I'm Damon Sonati, seventh-year Ravenclaw. This is my Hufflepuff counterpart, Jennifer Baker." Harry nodded at the older girl; she looked oddly familiar. Then it clicked.  
  
"You're Michael's sister!" Michael Baker was a first-year in his house.  
  
"Yeah, Dad was in Hufflepuff, Mom was in Gryffindor."  
  
Mikeli saw his chance. He sauntered over, "Potter here is Gryffindor's heir, aren't ya Harry!" He clapped him hard on the back.  
  
"I said sod off Mikeli!" Damon stood and glared at the lone Slytherin. He seemed to realize he was outnumbered and sat back down. Unfortunately, Snape chose that moment to emerge from his storeroom.  
  
"Ten points from Ravenclaw for your outburst, Mr. Sonati. Kindly take your seat. Today we are -" He stopped mid-sentence and glared at the fifth-year Gryffindor sitting in front of him, all thoughts of Sirius forgotten. Harry was treated to the sight of his potions professor gaping and speechless.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I do not know why you chose to grace us with your presence," he seemed to recompose himself quickly, "But I will assure it will never happen again."  
  
Preparing to meet his Maker, Harry pulled out his schedule and handed it to Snape with a shaking hand. He snatched it with as much force as he could without ripping it and scrutinized it.  
  
"This schedule has been forged. This is the last straw, Potter."  
  
"Sir, I thought it was a fake as well, so I took it to the Headmaster last night. He told me that he had recommended me for this class, sir." Harry was shocked; he had just confronted Snape openly. The potions master was equally shocked, but didn't show it.  
  
"Five points for your cheek," he spat. Oh no, Harry thought, it's first year all over again. "None of you move while I take this matter up with the Headmaster. Potter, come with me." He resisted the urge to yank the boy up by his robes and stormed out of the dungeons. Harry practically had to run to keep up.  
  
As they approached the gargoyle, it jumped aside automatically.  
  
"Come in Professor, Mr. Potter," came Dumbledore's voice before Snape had time to knock.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Headmaster? Surely there has been a mistake."  
  
"No mistake, I assure you. Mr. Potter is quite adept at potions. You would have seen it as well if you had not always paired him with Longbottom."  
  
"Sir, are you accusing me of favoritism and holding back a student?"  
  
"You're Head of Slytherin House, of course you're going to have a little favoritism. Even Minerva shows a little. But she sees and helps develop the potential of all students, not just Gryffindors."  
  
For the second time in ten minutes, Snape was speechless. He regained himself and stood taller.  
  
"Then I recommend Mr. Malfoy join the class as well. He is equally, if not greater, skilled in potions."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy has his plate full with Advanced Divination. Trelawney specifically requested him." Harry was now convinced that Snape was actually going to literally explode. Dumbledore continued, unfazed by Snape's attitude, "I'm sure you have potion to which to tend Professor, and young Harry here is eager to learn." Even Snape knew not to argue too long with the Headmaster, especially when he used that tone. He turned and strode out, without a glance at Potter.  
  
Harry ran after him, remembering to keep a pace behind and to the left. Neither spoke the rest of the period, save Snape giving homework. When the bell rang, Harry was relieved when Snape didn't ask him to stay behind.  
  
As he exited, he heard Malfoy's voice in the hall.  
  
"She kept us there until Pansy told her we'd slept in. She took 50 points from the house for being late. Speaking of which, where's your precious boyfriend, Mudblood? Surely Potter can handle fifth year potions?" Malfoy had his back to the door and didn't see Harry come up behind him; but Hermione and Ron did.  
  
"Why don't you ask him?" She smiled broadly at Harry as Malfoy turned around and noticed the book in his hand.  
  
Harry couldn't resist, "Don't work too hard, Draco. Wouldn't want you too tired for Advanced Divination this afternoon." Malfoy's face went redder than anyone thought humanly possible. Snape walked out to greet the fifth years, which happened to be the only thing that stopped Malfoy from decking Potter.  
  
Harry winked at Ron and left smiling; score one Gryffindor. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Since FF.net is temporarily down, I will use this time to type out what I have written. I have like 7 chapters written, but I have to type them all out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By lunch, Harry was still beaming about his victory over Malfoy. Ron and Hermione joined him at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Harry, that was great! Malfoy was silent the whole period. Unfortunately, Snape was in a bad mood, the greasy git."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione squealed.  
  
"Well, he was! He picked on Neville more than usual and he gave us loads of homework."  
  
"Don't mind him, Harry. So how is Advanced Potions? I'll be it's full of Slytherins."  
  
Harry swallowed, then grinned. "Actually, there's only one Slytherin, Michele. I was the only Gryffindor in there; I don't know where Michelle is." He was interrupted by the Headmaster standing up and tapping on a glass.  
  
"I have grave news," everyone quickly quieted down and focused on the Headmaster. "The Head Girl, Michelle Christensen was called away on a family emergency. She will not be returning to Hogwarts, but tutored by her father. But that leaves us to appoint another Head Girl."  
  
Malfoy leaned into Goyle and whispered, "Bet he picks Samantha." Of course, no one heard, but Samantha glared at him. Had she heard? He couldn't tell, but he returned his attention to Dumbledore.  
  
"I have narrowed the list to three girls, and the faculty will discuss it over lunch. I will announce our choice before the next period."  
  
It was the quietest lunch ever at Hogwarts, which didn't bother Samantha. Her gaze kept shifting to the Slytherin table. She, of course, had no say in the matter, so she was left to watch the students while the teachers debated in the back room. When they emerged, the few whispers stopped and all eyes were on the Headmaster.  
  
"It was a tough decision," everyone missed his glance at Snape, "but we have decided on Jennifer Baker, of Hufflepuff." The Hufflepuff table erupted, and Gryffindor joined them. Harry was grinning from ear to ear. They deserved this after what happened to Cedric. He looked up to the head table where he saw tears in Professor Sprout's eyes. Snape, on the other hand, was looking meaner than ever; this day was getting worse and worse for him.  
  
The Headmaster managed to calm everyone down and continued when order was restored. "Congratulations. Please come to see me after classes are finished so I can fully explain the duties and responsibilities you now carry. Enjoy the rest of your meal." He walked over to the Slytherin table and leaned in to Malfoy. "Please see me after lunch," and returned to the head table. The Slytherins were confused, and ate in silence.  
  
Harry and Hermione went off to the library for their free period while Ron went outside for Advanced Care of Magical Creatures. When they reached the library, Harry pulled out his potions book.  
  
"Harry! You're actually studying!" This of course attracted the attention of the librarian, who promptly told them to keep it down.  
  
"Yes, Herm," he whispered, "I'm studying. Sitting in that class today made me realize how far ahead they are. Remember, I'm in there early, so I missed all the fifth year stuff."  
  
"Well, you can borrow my book this weekend to catch up."  
  
"Thank Herm. I can always count on you," he gave her his winning smile and she nodded. "I really don't want to let Professor Dumbledore down." He buried his nose in the book as Hermione pulled out her Arithmancy homework.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter: What did Draco do? Will he be expelled this time? And why did the Head Girl go home on the first day of school?  
  
A/N: I kinda like Draco, so probably not...though I really don't like Lucius much. There's a little hint. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Draco Malfoy entered Dumbledore's office a little nervous, but as he sat down, he was downright scared. Of course, he didn't show it, but Snape could tell he was scared out of his wits.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure that you know Mr. Fudge," he gestured to a man standing in the corner, who Malfoy just noticed. He looked around, wondering whom else was in the room.  
  
Professor Snape was there of course, as was his daughter. Was this about his earlier comment? He looked back to the Headmaster.  
  
"Draco, your father has been captured in connection to the death of Rachel Christensen. He goes before the Ministry in a couple of days." Dumbledore paused, letting it sink in, then continued with information Draco probably knew but would never admit. "Your father has been charged with murder, and was found to be a Death Eater; Voldemort's right hand." Draco suddenly realized what had happened. Snape must have told Fudge the names of all the Death Eaters when he realized he had been found out. The anger welled up in him, but he hid it. Dumbledore saw this and interpreted it.  
  
"I assure you, Professor Snape had nothing to do with any of this." He was in so much shock that he didn't hear Snape address him until the third time.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! It is only a matter of time before the school finds out. I think it would be best if you take a furlough from school until this matter is settled." Draco had no idea what to say to this, but Samantha stepped in.  
  
"That will not be necessary. I do not stand for any form of ridicule, no matter the recipient." Dumbledore stood and smiled.  
  
"Very well. Samantha, please escort Mr. Malfoy to his next class. Divination, isn't it?" Draco merely nodded and stood.  
  
"Yes Headmaster. I'll even stay if you don't mind Mr. Malfoy. I know most in there are in Gryffindor. No doubt the Head Girl told her friends; they may try something." Again, he nodded, and Snape bowed his head to her. She gave him a very small smile and they exited the chamber.  
  
On the walk to the tower, Samantha tried to take his mind off his father.  
  
"How did you get into Advanced Divination?" She waited almost a full minute before he responded.  
  
"I, uh, like the subject and asked Professor Trelawney to request me. It's very interesting." This shocked her; it wasn't the answer she had been expecting, especially from a Slytherin.  
  
"What about potions?"  
  
"It's an interesting enough subject, but I don't really like it. The only good thing is I get to see Potter and Longbottom screw everything up." He paused, and sighed. "How did Potter get into Advanced Potions anyway? I doubt Snape requested him."  
  
"No, the Headmaster did. I imagine Professor Snape had quite a fit this morning to walk in and find Mr. Potter in his class." She lifted the door that led to Trelawney's domain and was accosted with a powerful odor of incense. Draco went up first, followed reluctantly by Samantha. She walked over to Trelawney.  
  
"I apologize for Mr. Malfoy's tardiness."  
  
"I know all about it," she replied, nodding at the boy. He gave a genuine smile and pulled up a chair beside her. Samantha turned and surveyed the room. Apparently, it wasn't very difficult to get into Advanced Divination; she saw at least four other fifth years were sitting in various- shaped chairs. Just as she had suspected, the older Gryffindors were glaring at Malfoy.  
  
She spotted an empty chair in the back and took it. She sank into the plush cushions, trying to drown out the old bat's ranting. She snorted quietly a few times when Trelawney came up with a prediction that was weirder than usual. Once the class was over, she and Mr. Malfoy headed to Transfiguration.  
  
As they entered, Samantha nodded to McGonagall. She nodded back, indicating she did indeed know. It seemed as if a few Hufflepuffs had heard, but maybe they were just flaunting their recent success. She stayed until the start of class, then slipped out.  
  
She walked over to Arithmancy. Professor Vector smiled at her and continued with his lesson. When class was over, she knew why Arithmancy was one of her worst subjects: too much logic and thinking. To her, magic was something that was felt, it was natural. Remembering this, she turned in her tracks, heading for Professor Binns' class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: As I said, I like Malfoy, but hate his dad. Next chapter we find out what exactly a sorcerer is and how they differ from wizards.  
  
I have Ch 17 typed, but I don't think y'all would like me posting them all at once. I'm gonna do one or two chaps a day until it's through. Hopefully, it won't go past 20 chaps, but ya never know.  
  
Aztec 


	10. Chapter Ten

I haven't said it in a few chapters, so here goes: I DON'T OWN EM! Well, except for Samantha and Caribe and Michelle and Mikeli and Damon and, well, you get it.  
  
I think I fixed the schedule thing..if they have eight periods a day, that allows each teacher seven classes (assuming all classes have two houses in them) plus an Advanced class. This of course, doesn't allow for double periods...but of course, it's all magic anyway, so I don't know why I'm trying to rationalize it. I'll shut up now....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the bell rang, she deducted points from a couple of Ravenclaws for hanging out in the hallway just outside the room. When she entered, she noted the lack of a teacher. Suddenly a ghost flew through the blackboard. She judged by the lack of reaction that this was a common occurrence. She also guessed that this was Professor Binns. She approached the specter and nodded.  
  
He looked up and smiled, "Samantha, it's great you could join us."  
  
"Actually, I was just wondering when your fifth year classes were."  
  
"You're in luck! This is the fifth year Gryffindor/Ravenclaw class, and next is fifth year Slytherin/Hufflepuff. You can just stay with me for the rest of the day." Inwardly she groaned, but outwardly, she just nodded curtly. Professor Binns turned and addressed his students.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts, and congratulations for making it to your fifth year. This is where the history part of your studies gets interesting. Today, we will only be reading a few short sections. Please turn to page 13 of your books." Everyone scrambled to get their textbooks, eager to know what prompted the change in teaching method. In all the chaos, only Samantha noticed Dumbledore slip in through the door and take a seat in the back.  
  
"Now, before we begin, can anyone tell me what a sorcerer is?" As usual, Hermione's hand shot up. "Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
"A sorcerer or sorceress is a wizard or witch who does not need a wand. Magic isn't something they learn; it's something that comes naturally."  
  
"Excellent, five points for Gryffindor. If you will please read the few paragraphs in your texts." The class listened as she read the short paragraphs, then Professor Binns floated above everyone.  
  
"We are blessed to have a sorcerer with us today."  
  
Harry groaned and leaned to Ron, "If I'm a sorcerer, I'm just going to shoot myself now and save Malfoy the trouble." Ron snickered.  
  
"Five points, Mr. Potter, for speaking out of turn. I was in fact referring to Ms. Snape." Once again, all eyes turned to her, "Samantha, would you care to elaborate?"  
  
"Certainly," she nodded, "Now pay attention. This will be on your O.WL.S." Harry and Ron shared a look that said "Snape" but she ignored it.  
  
"Sorcerers are, as Miss Granger said, wizards who have no use for wands. Magic, to us, is an innate power. Wizards have a larger array of spells than sorcerers, but the sorcerer's spells are more powerful. For instance, you will learn Apparate in seventh year correct?" Nods all around, "I use Teleport. It is basically the same spell, except Teleport allows me to travel among the planes. You will learn of those in seventh year as well."  
  
She took a breath and continued, "Sorcerers are rare, and can come from any type of family except a purely Muggle one. Miss Granger, for example, could not be a sorceress, but her child may be." Hermione flushed as the thought of her having children flashed through her mind.  
  
"There are only two sorcerers in the world, and sadly, I am about to be alone. Nicholas Flamel will be gone in a matter of months. He was the greatest sorcerer since Merlin." The Gryffindor trio exchanged glances at the mention of the name, which made Dumbledore smile. A screeching in the hallway grabbed everyone's attention, and the Headmaster opened the door.  
  
Caribe flew in, and everyone gasped in amazement. Samantha smiled a little, watching the bird, and soon perched on the desk behind her. At all the students' stares, she explained.  
  
"Caribe is a golden eagle; the last of his kind as well. We are bonded, just as you and your pets share a special connection. But as I said, with sorcerers it is more powerful. Therefore, if one of us is hurt or killed, it affects the other. We are also linked empathically, so we can feel each other. Within line of sight, it becomes telepathy. Caribe is smarter than an average animal, and therefore has a very good comprehension of the English language. His favorite place to be is on my shoulder; he's extremely protective of me." As she said this, the bird jumped from the desk to her shoulder, which made her dip a little. "The only problem is he weighs 15 kilos."  
  
Seeing his lesson straying, Professor Binns tried to refocus the class, but Dumbledore interrupted. "Why don't we open the floor for questions? I think they may learn best that way, and they need to get to know their intern professor." With this, he left, and Samantha nodded in agreement.  
  
"Very well, but I think some guidelines are in order. Do not ask me on my relation to Professor Snape. If anything you ask is unacceptable, I will let you know." Hands shot up all over the room. "Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"What is that thing you flew in on?"  
  
"That is my hoverboard. At Brisham, we play a game similar to Quidditch. Miss Brown?"  
  
"Can you fly on a broom?"  
  
"Yes I can, though it is not taught at Brisham. Miss Patil?"  
  
"What are your favorite classes?"  
  
"My favorite subjects are Astronomy and Abjuration, which is your equivalent of Defense against the Dark Arts, but it entails all protection spells. I also was very good at Ancient Runes. Mr. Potter?"  
  
"What classes are your best subjects?"  
  
"Smart lad. I'll admit, my favorites are not my best. My best subject is Enchantments, which I believe you call Charms. Sorcerers' powers are innate, so we are not as adept in logical subjects, such as Arithmancy, Transfiguration, and Potions, as wizards are. I am better than the average sorcerer in Potions because of my father, but it is not one of my better subjects. Yes Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Do you have a Care of Magical Creatures?"  
  
"Yes we do, and that is another of my better subjects. Being a sorceress and inherently magical, magical creatures are attracted to me. I can handle a griffon better than most." Again, the Gryffindor trio exchanged a look, but she caught it and questioned them.  
  
"A couple of years ago, Hagrid brought a griffon to the school. It attacked Malfoy because he called it an 'ugly brute,'" Hermione explained.  
  
"AFTER Hagrid told us not to insult it because it would get offended and attack," Ron put in hastily.  
  
"Well then, that was Mr. Malfoy's folly. What happened to the creature?"  
  
"They sentenced it to death, but it escaped," Harry explained.  
  
"I see; that is most fortunate. Any more questions?" Only one hand went up. "Mr. Finnegan?"  
  
"Could you demonstrate your power?" This received appraise from everyone in the room, and she merely nodded. She let Caribe perch back on the desk and she grabbed the chair.  
  
"Another benefit of being a sorceress is I don't have to bother with incantations too often." She waved her hand and the chair lifted into the air. "Anyone recognize this spell?" Hands went up, and she pointed to a Ravenclaw boy.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa," he stated.  
  
"Five points to Ravenclaw." She set the chair back down and held out her hand. A book the boy had been secretly trying to read shot into her hands. "Miss Granger?"  
  
"The Summoning Spell," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Five points. Now, are there anymore questions?" She glanced at her wristwatch, which had been enchanted to work within Hogwarts. "We have about ten or fifteen minutes left." The Ravenclaw boy, Daniel Crary, raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Crary?"  
  
"Does Brisham have houses?"  
  
"I was waiting for that question. Yes, but they are called leagues. Brisham is stricter than Hogwarts. The lunch you experienced today is a normal mealtime for Brisham. You probably thought I was this way because of who my father is," everyone nodded, "but in fact, I didn't grow up around him. Where was I?"  
  
"You were discussing leagues," said Harry.  
  
"We are very similar to Hogwarts, as we were founded a couple hundred years ago by four Hogwarts graduates. They decided to take the magical learning to the Americas, and Brisham caters the entire Western Hemisphere. Just as Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin were your founders, ours were Sierran, Colanus, Whitfall, and Malachor. Each of our founders was from a different house here at Hogwarts, and they carried the values to their leagues. Jonan Malachor was Gryffindor, Eliza Whitfall was a Hufflepuff, Mysta Colanus was from Slytherin, and Devon Sierran was Ravenclaw."  
  
"How do you sort?" asked Ron.  
  
"In the beginning, it was random, which worked well; until parents started complaining. Flamel, along with the Headmasters of the three Eastern schools, got together and discussed. We have something that resembles your Sorting Hat. A special potion is placed into a magical goblet, and all new students drink from this goblet. When he or she takes the drink, he or she will say the league they were chosen for."  
  
Harry found himself very interested and he looked at his friends. Hermione was also enthralled. She'd only seen a few magical items, and the more she learned, the more she was fascinated.  
  
"There is time for one more question. Mr. Crary?"  
  
"What league were you in?"  
  
Samantha smiled, "I was in Sierran. As with you, each of our leagues has a mascot. Ours is the eagle. Malachor has a tiger, Whitfall's mascot is a wolf, and Colanus' is a cobra." She stroked Caribe, and he perched back on her shoulder.  
  
"I think that's all. Please feel free to stop by and ask anything else that comes to mind." No one really wanted to leave when the bell rang; a first for Professor Binns' class. Samantha stayed and repeated the lesson for the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, and soon it was time for dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Imagine no one wanting to leave history...it's preposterous! Well, that was certainly educational..I'm ready for dinner. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

This post was fun to write. It goes into the hoverboard more. That's all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Samantha returned to her chambers and switched into her sport robes. These were also midnight blue, but there was a white lightning strike running down each sleeve. A silver eagle with wings spread adorned the back. She grabbed her hoverboard and proceeded to the Great Hall.  
  
The last of the students were piling in, probably from Hagrid's class, she thought. Caribe glided up near the enchanted ceiling as she made her way to the head table. Eyes turned to admire her robes as she passed, and she soon took a seat next to her father. Dumbledore started the feast and struck up a conversation with Samantha.  
  
"So what is this game exactly?" he asked, gesturing to her hoverboard leaning against the table. She smiled meekly and swallowed. This talking at meals things would take some getting used to, she mused.  
  
"It's a lot like a cross between Quidditch and rugby," she tried to put it into terms she understood. "It also has some aspects of soccer, sorry, football. The ball is round, about the size of a Quaffle. There are nine players on the field at a time: eight fielders and one goalie, or keeper. The goals are 2 yards high and four yards wide, a lot like soccer goals. The field is about 100 yards in length and 50 yards wide, so we get plenty of exercise. The ball is passed from fielder to fielder. There are three offensive front players called forwards, two mid-men, and three defensemen. Each has their area of field depending on where the ball is. The goalie has to stay in the goal box, which an area 10 yards on all sides."  
  
"It does sound like Quidditch," exclaimed McGonagall.  
  
"It is a bit, except the game is timed. There are three periods lasting 30 minutes each with a 15 minute break between periods. And the game is extremely rough."  
  
"Rough how?" came Hooch's voice from across the table. Samantha then realized she had attention of the entire head table, including her father.  
  
"Have you ever seen a game of rugby played? It's horrible. I don't think I've played a game where I haven't had to go to the Infirmary afterward."  
  
"What position do you play?"  
  
That depends on which league we're playing. Against Whitfall, I'm the goalie because they have awesome forwards. Against Colanus and Malachor, I'm a midman. They do a little of both offense and defense, though I'm more defensive."  
  
Hooch again spoke up, "How maneuverable are the boards? How do they compare to brooms?"  
  
Samantha smiled evilly, "Get your best flyers and I'll show you." She finished her meal and left the Hall. Five minutes later, Chang, Potter, and Madam Hooch were standing on the field, and a few spectators gathered in the stands. With Harry's approval, they were all going to fly on the Firebolt to battle the hoverboard.  
  
Samantha tossed her board on the ground and held a hand over it. It slowly levitated, then hung about five inches off the ground. Chang mounted the Firebolt and kicked off the ground.  
  
"Ready?" Samantha asked the girl. When she nodded back, Samantha jumped onto the board. "Let's go!" Chang flew off, marveling at the grace and speed of the Firebolt. She concentrated and began to fly intricate paths around the pitch. Samantha kept up without trouble, mocking her every movement. Chang saw the goals and had an idea. She flew straight at the top goal, and at the very last minute, she swerved around it. She looked back, knowing no other broom could have done that.  
  
Samantha smiled and jumped up off her board, sending it through the goal and her body over it. She landed back on it smoothly, not even losing her balance slightly.  
  
"Good try!" she said as they came back down. Chang dismounted and Madam Hooch got on. She kicked off hard, clearly intending to go for speed rather than style. She kept low, and when Samantha pulled up beside her, she flashed a three with her hand, indicating three laps around the pitch. The young girl nodded and waited for the professor's signal.  
  
"Go!" Samantha took off, leaning slightly into the board, crouching low to minimize drag. By the second lap, she had caught the broom (whose rider had rather cheated on the start) and by the third, she was well ahead. They came back down, Madam Hooch out of breath but smiling.  
  
Finally, Harry mounted his Firebolt. He knew it was only in his mind, but he thought maybe his broom recognized him. This broom knew him; knew his moves, his commands. He kicked up and flew into the air. He knew exactly what he was going to try.  
  
Coming from the States, he hoped she hadn't seen many Quidditch matches. He flew high with her right behind him. In the small crowd below, Severus Snape actually smiled; he knew what Potter was going to try. He also had a pretty good feeling he was going to fail. Snape's don't usually challenge unless they know they can win.  
  
Finally, at the peak of his climb, he waited for her. "Hoverboards don't care about heights Mr. Potter!" she exclaimed, coming to a stop beside him. He grinned and plunged downward, right toward the ground. She was right on his tail the whole way down; she could even reach OVER and grab the end of the broom. The ground was coming up fast, and for a second, she thought he was going to try to test the durability of the broom upon impact.  
  
Seconds before hitting the ground, he pulled up, brushing the grass with his knees. Samantha kicked back hard on the board, grabbing the front end and pulling up. Harry smiled as he breezed along the grass back to the small crowd. He felt a little guilty that he could have possibly hurt her, and he looked back as he came to a stop. Everyone before him had their mouths open as Samantha glided up beside him.  
  
"Good show Potter. I haven't seen the Wronski Feint in ages."  
  
McGonagall broke in, "I have NEVER seen it perform at Hogwarts." At that moment, Ron and Hermione came charging up.  
  
"Harry! You did it; you pulled off the Wronski Feint. No one can beat Gryffindor now!" Ron was practically jumping up and down, and Hermione just watched, amazed.  
  
"With all the fuss, you'd think he'd just been made Head Boy," she grumbled. As everyone cleared the field, Ravenclaw filed out to start their practice. Harry decided to let Cho use his Firebolt for practice, and she hugged him. Ron's look of loathing was worth the embrace. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Surprisingly, there was very little uproar at Hogwarts over the next few days, and three more Death Eaters had been caught. The Slytherins were quieter than ever, but that didn't deter Snape. He, of course, was shocked to discover that Harry Potter was indeed good at potions. Everyone noticed he spent more time studying for that than the other subjects, even the Quidditch team.  
  
Despite all the time spent studying, Gryffindor was undoubtedly the team to beat this year. With the team not so pushed to win by Wood, instead urged to have fun, they were each able to come up with amazing plays. Throughout practice on Wednesday, Harry would race around on his Firebolt, daring the twins to hit him with a Bludger. Every now and then, he'd practice the Wronski Feint, improving little by little.  
  
Angelica, Colin, and Alicia would perform astounding plays, but they only managed to barely get the Quaffle past Ron once. By the end, Fred and George had managed to hit Harry twice, and he had practically perfected the Wronski Feint. They were unbeatable, especially since Slytherin was training a new seeker. Malfoy had been switched to beater by request of Snape. In actuality, it was Samantha who had asked her father, believing the change would allow him to get out a little aggression.  
  
He wasn't at all bad at the position either. He could control the bludgers' direction quite well, and he seemed to perk up a bit as finding something else he was good at.  
  
After a day or so, Dumbledore decided he couldn't play the charade any longer. He called McGonagall into his office, then sent for Harry. He entered muddy and soaked, though he wasn't soiling anything. Must be magic, he thought. He smiled apologetically and sat down at the wave of the Headmaster's hand.  
  
"I'm sorry to pull you from your practice, but the time has come to tell you."  
  
"It's alright Professor; practice was almost over anyway. Tell me what?"  
  
"I've received a post from Remus Lupin. It concerns Snuffles." Harry's heart dropped, and he swallowed with difficulty. Professor McGonagall handed him the letter, which she had just finished reading, and squeezed his arm. He looked at her curiously, then began reading.  
  
Neither could tell when he finished reading; he just sat there deadpanned. After what seemed like hours, McGonagall slid her arm around his shoulder, and he snapped out of his trance. Much to the surprise of the two professors, he didn't seem upset. He just stared at Dumbledore.  
  
"How? When?" were all he could choke out.  
  
Dumbledore took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead. "I received an owl from the Ministry today. It was delayed by a storm. It seems as if the Dementors joined Voldemort some time ago. They didn't hesitate to administer the kiss, knowing what he did about Wormtail."  
  
"Some time ago? When did you get this message?" he held it up a little more accusingly than he should have, but the Headmaster sighed. McGonagall took a step back at his abruptness, but she held the look of concern.  
  
"I received Remus' owl a week ago, but I was hesitant to tell you."  
  
Something inside him snapped, "So you were going to wait until I got my letter back unopened? Until I came to you with the question?" Now McGonagall's look of concern was mixed with fear. This was not the Harry she knew. He stood and threw the letter back onto the Headmaster's desk and without another word, he was gone. He practically ran back to the Gryffindor tower, oblivious to the fact that he nearly plowed through Professor Snape on his way out.  
  
Snape climbed the stairs asking the question with his expression.  
  
"I see you ran into Mr. Potter on his way out," said Dumbledore gravely.  
  
"Yes, almost literally. What on earth could have him so --?" But he already knew the answer, and the discarded letter on the desk confirmed it.  
  
"Actually, he did take it quite well, as long as the alarm on the North Tower doesn't go off." He sounded as if he was joking, but all three of them knew he was very serious.  
  
When Harry told Ron and Hermione, their reactions were somewhat similar to his own.  
  
"I can't believe he didn't tell you!"  
  
"Why didn't Professor Lupin write to you directly?"  
  
"The chicken made Dumbledore do it."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Well he his one! Not telling Harry personally. Always knew he was a coward."  
  
"Honestly," Hermione chose to ignore Ron's ranting after that, which continued on in much the same fashion. Instead, she turned her attention to Harry, who had seemingly zoned out after "chicken."  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" She laid a hand on his arm.  
  
"Uh, yeah," he shook his head to clear his mind, "I need to go study for Potions tomorrow." He walked upstairs and pulled the curtains around his bed. Only in this privacy did he allow himself to cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomorrow, we see exactly how this has affected Harry. Only a few more chaps left, I promise. LOL, anyway, I think I'm keeping it below 20 chaps if I can at all. Thanks to all my loyal readers, especially Princess Kattera! You are the coolest. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Surprisingly, Harry's grades did not slip. In fact, they improved. He spent all his time flying or studying. He did get a little harder on the younger students; Ron kept saying he was turning into Percy. He was so absorbed in himself, he didn't even participate in the celebration marking the capture of two more Death Eaters.  
  
"At this rate, You-Know-Who will be taken down in no time!" yelled Ron, bursting into the dorm. Harry just looked up, acknowledging that his friend was in the room, and went back to his book. Actually, it was Hermione's book; he'd borrowed it for the weekend again to catch up on what he'd missed by joining the class early.  
  
"Did you hear me?" Ron grabbed his friend's shoulder and Harry looked up.  
  
"Yeah, that's great Ron. Can I go back to my studying?"  
  
"You sound like 'Mione and you act like Percy. What happened?"  
  
"What happened?" Harry stared at him in shock. "The only adult in my life who actually cared for me is now a human vegetable, which means I'll have to live with the Dursleys for the rest of my life. If I have to go back to Privet Drive for one more summer, I'm gonna break every rule and use an Unforgivable on them!" He slammed the book closed and stormed out, leaving Ron in utter shock. He decided to go to Dumbledore with this one.  
  
He went to Professor McGonagall's study, which was where she usually was during the weekends, and asked to see the Headmaster.  
  
"It's about Harry, Professor."  
  
"What Mr. Weasley?" She stood and crossed the room.  
  
"I think Professor Dumbledore needs to know this." She nodded and escorted him to the gargoyle. They entered and rose swiftly to the office.  
  
"Come in," and Ron wasted no time.  
  
"Headmaster, I need to speak to you about--," he stopped, noticing that Dumbledore was not alone.  
  
"What could possibly be that important Weasley?" came Snape's cold voice from the chair.  
  
Dumbledore placed his hand on Ron's shoulder, "Yes, Ronald?"  
  
Ron swallowed, eyeing the potions master, and continued. "It's Harry; something's wrong, I know it. Ever since he found out about Snuffles, he's become stricter on the first years, he's never without a book, and he just threatened to use an Unforgivable on the Dursleys!"  
  
Snape snorted, "Well, I can't say I mind the first two."  
  
Dumbledore shot him a warning glance. "He is just handling things in his own way. Give him time to deal with it; it was a very hard blow to take."  
  
"Where is Mr. Potter now?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"I don't know; he stormed out of the dormitories. I came straight to you."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. Please return to your dormitory. We will take the matter from here." Ron reluctantly nodded and exited slowly, hoping they would change their minds and let him help.  
  
He trudged up the stairs to the room and pushed the door open. Dean and Seamus were playing a game of Exploding Snap in the corner. They seemed surprised to see him.  
  
"Why aren't you at Quidditch practice?"  
  
"Cause today is Slytherin's day." Dean and Seamus exchanged a look. "What?"  
  
"Harry came in and grabbed his cloak and Firebolt and left." Ron suddenly felt very sick. He knew for a fact it wasn't his Quidditch robe Harry had grabbed; his mother had them to sew lions on the backs. He yanked open Harry's trunk and noticed two things were missing: his Firebolt and his Invisibility Cloak.  
  
"Oh no," he groaned and rushed back out, leaving Dean and Seamus with bewildered looks.  
  
Ron racing down the stairs and out the portrait hole grabbed Hermione's attention away from her book. She followed, calling after him to wait. He paused for a moment, trying to decide which way to go, allowing her to catch up with him. He tried thinking about the first place the teachers would look for Harry, and he proceeded to the third floor, where he found McGonagall.  
  
"He's gone!"  
  
"We know, you told us. That is why we are looking for him."  
  
"No! He's GONE! I went back up to the dorms and Dean and Seamus said he'd come back and grabbed his Firebolt. I checked his trunk and his Invisibility Cloak was gone."  
  
"Oh my, we must find the Headmaster immediately. Come with me children." They rushed to the North Tower where they met Snape. McGonagall spared the details, but soon the four of them found the Headmaster and she explained everything.  
  
"This is not good. He must be found before something happens or he does something drastic." As Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the two students rushed to his office, Snape returned to his dungeons. There was no need for him to be involved, they could handle it.  
  
"Attention all faculty members, please convene in the Conference Hall in five minutes." Snape moaned, "Guess not," he mumbled.  
  
Soon, all the teachers were assembled and Dumbledore quieted them.  
  
"Harry Potter has gone missing," murmurs throughout the crowd, "We have very good reason to believe he flew away. I have divided up the surrounding area, including Hogsmeade and The Forbidden Forest. Please search with diligence and speed." He divided them into teams and gave them their areas. Snape was to stay behind, as was his daughter. Even Dumbledore knew no one would act up with Snape in charge.  
  
Samantha roamed the halls while the potions professor returned to the dungeons. He wasn't about to waste his time with a runaway. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Under normal circumstances, Snape's return to the dungeon would have been great for him. These were not normal circumstances.  
  
He crouched in the corner of the Potions classroom as Snape came in. He knew Snape couldn't see him, but he still felt awkward. He watched as Snape sat down behind his desk and pulled out a roll of parchment.  
  
So Harry sat under the cloak, reading the fifth year potions book while Snape sat writing a letter. Harry noticed that he wasn't that bad when he wasn't staring down over a cauldron. Of course, it helped that Snape didn't know he was there.  
  
When the wizard finished his letter, he whistled, and a black owl flew in. Harry smiled. Was everything the man owned black? The owl accepted the letter and took off for the Ministry.  
  
He stood, striding out of the room. Harry followed casting a Silence Spell on his feet, and slipped out after the professor. He ran by Snape, who didn't even notice him, and retrieved his broom. Quickly, he dashed back to Gryffindor tower. He uncloaked as he approached the portrait hole.  
  
When the Fat Lady saw him, she cried out and alerted Violet, who had temporarily moved into her frame.  
  
"Violet dear, please go inform Ms. Snape that Harry has returned." Violet smiled and dashed off to find the intern professor. Harry smiled sheepishly as the Fat Lady reprimanded him.  
  
"You had us all worried about you. All the professors are searching for you."  
  
"Not all," came a silky voice from behind him. He closed his eyes, knowing it was Snape. Slowly, he turned, facing his potions professor. "Where were you Potter?"  
  
Harry looked him straight in the eye, not faltering. "I was above the enchantment in the Great Hall," he said guiltily.  
  
Snape pursed his lips, but didn't countermand him. "Why?" His eyes flickered down to the book he was holding; he was fairly surprised to see a fifth year potions text in his hand, next to his cloak.  
  
"Why?" he felt the anger rise up in him again, and Snape noticed it. "Because I wanted to be left alone, and no one was going to do that. Sir," he added hastily.  
  
At that moment, practically the entire faculty charged down the corridor. With a choruses of "Where were you's" and "What were you thinking's" he managed a meek retelling of his alibi and reasoning.  
  
Dumbledore, seeing Harry was still upset, urged the others to leave him alone. Soon, the only ones in the hall were the Headmaster, McGonagall, Snape, and Harry.  
  
"Really, Mr. Potter, you had us all out and about for nothing." He toed the floor and apologized to Professor McGonagall, then to the Headmaster, who merely shook his head.  
  
"Next time you wish to be left alone, come to me. You can use the Conference Hall to think things over."  
  
"Yes, sir. I will sir." The three professors turned to leave, but Snape turned back and addressed him quietly.  
  
"Potter, if you ever lie to me again, I will have you expelled." And he left, leaving Harry extremely baffled. He also felt relieved that no one had taken points from Gryffindor.  
  
He turned back to the Fat Lady, "Dragon Scales," and she swung aside. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch. Ron had been reading his Quidditch World Cup Review, and Hermione had fallen asleep on him. He had one arm wrapped around her, and she had leaned into his chest. Harry smiled as he entered.  
  
"About time Ron," was all he said. Ron wanted to jump up, but decided against jostling Hermione.  
  
"Where have you been Harry?" At the sound of his name, Hermione jumped up.  
  
"Harry! Where on earth have you been?" He laughed and Ron patted her on the back.  
  
"I was above the enchantment in the Great Hall," he explained for the third time. He didn't even want his friends to know that he'd spent the last hour or so with Snape. He tossed the potions book back at Hermione, but she wasn't fully awake and it hit her square in the chest, knocking her over.  
  
"'Mione!" Ron knelt down beside her. She had one hand on her sternum, and he placed his over hers. Harry's face was red as he watched them.  
  
"Are you alright Herm? I really didn't mean -"  
  
"I'm okay. It just knocked the wind out of me." She smiled and Ron stood, offering a hand to help her up. She grabbed it and he lifted her easily.  
  
Immediately, she regretted standing, and a wave of dizziness washed over her. Ron wrapped his arm protectively around her, and she leaned into him.  
  
"I think I'm going to bed," she took the book, which Harry was holding out for her. Ron kissed her on the head and she made her way up the stairs. Harry smiled and turned to Ron.  
  
"What?" he asked accusingly.  
  
"When did you to get together?" Ron's face went as red as his hair.  
  
"Well, when you went missing, she started crying. You're like her best friend; she told me. At first, I just placed my arm on her shoulder, then she leaned in and I wrapped my arms around her. I guess we both just knew."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "How come every time I go missing, a couple gets together?"  
  
Ron laughed, remembering how Ginny and Colin started. "It's you mate. It's gotta be you." It felt good to laugh again, but then he remembered why he wasn't laughing in the first place. He face fell and he clapped Ron on the shoulder.  
  
"As I said, it's about time. Let's go to bed." They trudged up the stairs and Harry fell asleep, dreaming about how things should have been. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

I've said it before, I'll say it again..I don't own em. They belong to the wonderful JK Rowling (who really needs to get Book 5 out soon). On a different note, hope the movie comes soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day before Halloween, everything was back to a state of order. Harry of course was still upset about Sirius, and the Slytherins were quieter than usual, but other than that, things were quite normal.  
  
That night, Samantha decided to venture down into the dungeons. She had no idea what her father did at night. She knocked and waited for a reply, and when it didn't come, she entered. She found Severus lying on the floor. He was unconscious, but he was still holding his left arm. She checked for external injuries, and finding none tried to wake him; he didn't stir.  
  
She held out her hand and he lifted into the air. She guided him all the way to the Hospital Wing and called out for the medi-witch. She once again stood aside as Poppy did her magic. Dumbledore came in and asked what happened.  
  
"I went down to the dungeons to see him, and I found him. He was clutching his Dark Mark. I'll admit, it was hurting a lot more than usual today."  
  
Dumbledore muttered something and nodded slowly. "What is it Headmaster?"  
  
"I said I was afraid of this."  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
"When Voldemort brands his followers, he does so with a very deep, dark magic. He uses it to call and control them, but it can also be used to kill if given enough time."  
  
"But--?"  
  
"I think that the lack of activity we've witnessed from the Dark Lord is not fear, but retaliation. He's been spending his time concentrating on Severus." Samantha got as close as a Snape gets to teary-eyed. She closed her eyes and heaved a great sigh, knowing what she had to do.  
  
"I'm going to get some things. I'll stay with him tonight." It wasn't a request, and the Headmaster knew it. He nodded and she was off. She slipped into her night robe and grabbed a book off her desk. She looked at Caribe and nodded, sending him a silent signal.  
  
When she returned to the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore was gone, as was Poppy. She decided not to risk it anyway and resolved to sleep for a few hours. She told herself to wake up around 1 am.  
  
When she finally awoke, she noticed her father was a lot paler than usual. She decided the time was right and she grabbed the book from under her mattress. She opened it and placed her hands over the Dark Mark on his arm. She began to whisper an incantation; every time she repeated it, she got louder until she was at a low shout.  
  
Suddenly, the room exploded with a white light; but it wasn't just the room. The whole castle filled with the bright light.  
  
Dumbledore awoke and, after alerting McGonagall and Poppy to meet him, he rushed to the Hospital Wing. When he arrived, he saw McGonagall looking aghast with a hand over her mouth. Poppy was tending to Samantha, who was faintly glowing. She had been placed in the bed next to Severus, who, he noted, actually looked better.  
  
Then he noticed the book lying on the floor and he picked it up. Miraculously, it hadn't lost the page she had been reading from, and Dumbledore read the spell she had cast. He closed his eyes, knowing what had happened.  
  
"Oh my," he mumbled.  
  
"What happened Headmaster?" Severus was awake. Professor McGonagall now looked as if she were about to faint, so she sat down in a nearby chair.  
  
Dumbledore also sat down, but on the end of Samantha's bed. "It seems she has learned Ancient Magic." Severus' eyes widened as he now saw his daughter lying in the bed next to him.  
  
"But that's impossible! No one knows it; it's too powerful!"  
  
"Actually, I believe that is what Voldemort uses to brand his followers. But it seems as if she's found a way to counter it." Snape nearly choked and looked down at his arm. The Dark Mark was gone, though the skin where it once lay was still glowing slightly.  
  
"Is she alright?" he asked. Dumbledore read the entire spell, and once again, he closed his eyes. Gravely, he shook his head.  
  
"The spell she used is called Merlin's Blessing. It protects the caster or recipient for life. It can also counteract Ancient Dark Magic, but at a great cost. In order for the counteraction to occur, a willing sacrifice must be made." Then something clicked, "Oh my, this must be what Lily used to -" he stopped, seeing the look on his young friend's face. "I'm sorry Severus. There's nothing we can do for her."  
  
Slowly and painfully, Severus sat up and switched beds. As he sat next to his daughter, he took her hand. Instantly, a rush of warmth filled him. Everything around him seemed to freeze and he could hear her in his mind.  
  
"Father, I realize now how hard this must be for you. That only shows a love you never let out. It was so hard for me to know how to act and what to say around you. I never knew you before Brisham, and then everything I heard was second hand. I can only pray now that you understand I never hated you for leaving us. I see now it was to protect Mother and me.  
  
"She was so proud when I received my acceptance letter from Brisham, but there was still an unexplainable sadness in her eyes. I know now that was regret. She would have loved for me to attend Hogwarts, but now I know it would have been too hard. Staying these couple of months has shown me that you've come to be untrusting and closed off to everyone, even me.  
  
"I have left a message with Caribe, though I believe now he is too weak to deliver it. Please see that Professor Reyes gets it. Take care of Caribe, Father. He will be weakened by my death, but slowly he will regain his power. I will always be with you Father. Goodbye."  
  
As he watched, the white mist that had surrounded her body collected and rose to the sky. For the first time since the death of his mother, he let a teardrop fall. It too rose with the mist, but as it melded with the haze, a stream of white light pierced shot down and pierced his heart. The strange warmth faded, and time became normal again.  
  
Dumbledore, oblivious to what had just occurred, placed a hand on the man's shoulder. She was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, it's almost done (I know I've said this before, but I mean it this time. There are like four or five posts left (maybe six)...okay, so I don't have any idea how many posts are left, but as I said, I'm trying to keep it under 20 chaps.  
  
Aztec 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

I love this post. It is one of my faves of the whole fic. As I said, I like Draco, so here he is. Good stuff...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
News of her death spread like wildfire. Malfoy took it especially hard. His father had been found guilty of murder and treason, and was sentenced to death. It had caused quite a stir. There had never been a death penalty before, but Fudge demanded that it was necessary.  
  
At her memorial, he stood, asking to say something. Even McGonagall smiled as he walked to the podium.  
  
"When they sentenced my father to death, I was crushed. I nearly gave up; he was my whole world. It pained me to see everyone around me celebrating. Though Ms. Snape never really talked a lot about her family, she used to pull me aside at lunch or on free period and talk to me about her mother. She also told me of her father," his eyes flickered to Professor Snape, "and how he protected them by leaving them in America. She never condemned my father, though she had every reason to. I may be bold in saying this, but she was my friend, even when no one else would be." He swallowed hard.  
  
"It was decided for me because of a pact made by all Death Eaters that I was to follow in my father's footsteps. I was raised believing that we were superior to others because of our history and allegiances. But in reality, it was she who was the superior one, defying her fate. I choose to honor her memory by doing the same." This received hushed whispers, but they soon ceased.  
  
"Because I know now that there is no one to blame except the Dark Lord, it pained me to hear my mother blame others." He turned to Dumbledore and the Ministry leaders, "To blame you. When the sentence was carried out, my mother killed herself. Her last letter to me was this," he pulled out a piece of parchment and began to read. "'Draco, I am sorry for the pain the Mudbloods and arrogant ministers have caused you. I can no longer go on without your father's strength. I pray you will forgive me and avenge our deaths. Always remember, no matter what, that your father was right. Mother'" He folded it up and stuck it back in his pocket.  
  
"My father was wrong. He once said that only purebloods are worth anything, and that those with Muggle lineage were second-class. But Ms. Snape was anything but second class." This sent looks through the crowd, but no one spoke. He sat down in silence, and hung his head, shedding silent tears. Even Harry Potter was crying. Hermione was sobbing into Ron's chest, and he held her as tears streamed down his face. It was now Severus' turn to speak, and he stood, his face frozen with a solemn sadness.  
  
"It is true; her mother was a Muggle. She died sometime ago, just after Samantha was accepted to Brisham. I never really knew her; I'd left when she was just a toddler. I didn't want her growing up with the Dark Lord. After his downfall, I wanted badly to return to them, but I couldn't; I had caused her mother so much pain in leaving. I feel that pain now, as I remember her last words. She gave her life so that I might regain mine," he rolled up his sleeve, revealing his bare arm. Murmurs once again washed through the crowd. "She did not have a will, so everything she had now belongs to me." He held out his arm and Caribe flew down and perched on his shoulder.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you and Samantha shared a special bond. Caribe tells me you were the younger brother she never had." Caribe flew off his perch and landed in front of Malfoy. "He is very special. He hasn't fully recovered from the system shock of her death. I trust you will tend to him well." Draco reached out and stroked the bird's golden feathers.  
  
Severus reached down and picked up the hoverboard. "Madam Hooch, she learned to fly on a broom because her flying instructor at Brisham was open- minded. I think you should take this and start an Advanced class that teaches all methods of travel." She nodded and accepted the board, wiping tears from her cheeks.  
  
"Lastly," he pulled out a book that Dumbledore recognized, "Harry Potter, would you come up here please?" Harry stood and slowly made his way to the podium. Snape handed him the book. "This book contains the very spell your mother used to save your life. It was the same spell Samantha used to remove the Dark Mark. I have marked the page for you, though I must insist that you do not try to learn this magic. It is very dangerous, and the costs are too great." Harry clutched the book to his chest and nodded. He thanked the professor and returned to his seat. Snape turned back to everyone.  
  
"Contrary to what she told everyone, she did not come here to translate a note. She in fact forged the letter. She came to perform Merlin's Blessing to save my life. I did not realize this until this morning as I went through her belongings. I also found a note to all the fifth years." He unrolled a parchment and cleared his throat.  
  
"'I am the last; the last sorcerer. My only regret is I outlived Flamel. He was the greatest and deserved this honor. But one day, there will be another, and he will wish to know of his kin. This is what you will say to him:  
  
There is a power within each of us to be greater than we are destined to be. Sorcerers have tapped into this power, and use it. We are rare, and dying out, but no one will forget our legacy, because it lives in everyone: the power of belief.'" He rolled the scroll back up and placed it in his robes. He walked to the casket, which would be sealed by him before burial. He placed his hand on her forehead and let a tear fall.  
  
"Goodbye my child. We will always carry the power of your belief." He kissed her on the forehead and closed the lid. He cast a spell, burying her body and releasing her soul. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Ok, I'm all caught up, so it may be a while for the next post. Thanks to all readers, new and old!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WORMTAIL!"  
  
The small man practically crawled up to his Master. "Y-yes M-m-master?"  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED? Why is Snape's body not lying here in front of me?!?" Voldemort was livid, and Wormtail actually feared for his life. His master had threatened before, but Wormtail believed he had been too important in his master's recovery for the Dark Lord to kill him. However, he awaited the pain that was sure to come.  
  
"I-I do n-not know M-master. Y-you performed the spell perfectly."  
  
"Of course I did. CRUCIO! Do you believe me capable of err?"  
  
As the pain coursed through him, he managed a very weak "no Master" and crawled out of sight as the pain faded.  
  
The Dark Lord began pacing, then summoned the Death Eaters. If he could not kill the traitor himself, he would let the Ministry idiots do it. After everyone had gathered and bowed before him, he stepped down among them.  
  
"My attempts to dispose of the traitor have failed. Does anyone know why?" Tentatively, one Death Eater dropped to his knees.  
  
"No Master."  
  
"Crucio. Do not speak unless I ask you to." No one contradicted him as they watched their peer writhe on the ground in agony. "I do know why."  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
"No doubt the coward will want revenge. After all, I have taken his wife and daughter now. I will cast a spell on a select few of you. This way, you will appear as Muggles to everyone but the traitor. When he sees and attacks you, the Ministry will have no choice but to consign him to the same fate as Lucius."  
  
"Brilliant Master."  
  
"Your best plan yet my lord." They all bowed before their master, and the two that had spoken were subjected to the Cruciatus. He tapped three of them on the shoulder, and as they stood, the others gasped.  
  
They were no longer themselves, but strangers. The Mark, while the three saw it, the others did not. They were dressed in Muggle clothing, and when they looked in a puddle, they saw different people staring back at them.  
  
"Go now to Hogsmeade. I believe it is a designated visiting weekend. I will ensure the traitor is there." Once again, they all bowed, and left. Only Wormtail remained.  
  
"Master, shall I tell the Dementors to be there as well?"  
  
"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SPEAKING OUT OF TURN! CRUCIO!" A pain he had never felt before washed through him. It was so intense, he eventually passed out from the pain. When he awoke, he was alone in the hall just outside his master's chambers. He hobbled/crawled back to his room and collapsed on his bed. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

The next weekend was designated a Hogsmeade weekend. Dumbledore strongly urged Snape to go; to get out of the castle. For the last week, he rarely came out of the dungeons, and he didn't have the normal "Snape manner" about him. He even *awarded* points to Hermione for getting something right.  
  
I hate when Albus is right, he thought as he roamed the streets. He spotted Caribe flying high above the throng, and he soon found Draco. He sat at a table, not with Crabbe and Goyle, but with a couple Ravenclaw boys. This of course was the only house with which Slytherin didn't have an open hostility, but it was still something quite new for Draco. He walked by the table and continued to gaze absentmindedly at the crowd.  
  
Then he saw them, laughing with each other like they weren't hated and despised by nearly everyone around them. Avery, Flint, and Toman were sitting at a back table, not really being discreet, but no one seemed to care. Anger boiled up in him as the realization struck him; they were taunting him. He knew that attacking them was exactly what they wanted. It also happened to be exactly what they were going to get.  
  
A few people dodged him as he overturned chairs, tables, and people. When they saw him, mock terror played on their faces. Snape, being a wizard, really should not have been as strong as he was, a fact which Flint found out too late. He flew backwards into the building and crumpled into unconsciousness. Snape then turned on Avery. He was the leader of the trio, or at least higher on Voldemort's food chain. In keeping with their Muggle disguise, their wands had been confiscated. Avery watched as Snape found his and used a Banishing Spell, sending him to the same fate as young Flint.  
  
But Toman definitely drew the short stick, and he knew one of them had to die to seal Snape's fate. He had to fight back. Of course, this only proceeded to anger Snape more. Toman punched Snape, and pain shot through his jaw. They grappled until Snape came to his senses and pushed the man off. He was about to walk away when Toman called out, just loud enough for Snape to hear him.  
  
"How's your daughter Severus?" Snape's black eyes shone with a new fire of rage. In one move, he summoned a knife from one of the upset plates and plunged it into Toman's chest. Instead of fear and pain, as Snape had hoped to see, Toman simply smiled triumphantly.  
  
Screams brought him back to reality. Toman lay dead on the ground, and Flint and Avery were trying to pick themselves up.  
  
"He killed him! Snape killed the Muggle!" What were they talking about? This wasn't a Muggle; one look would tell them that. A Security Squad came blasting down the street, pushing people back out of the way. Three of them tackled Snape, taking his wand.  
  
Students were gathering around, and Ron and Hermione pushed their way to the front. Ginny was in hysterics and Ron went over to comfort her. Coming from the wizarding world, Hermione guessed they'd rarely heard about violent murders, other than You-Know-Who. But they were done with spells and curses, not knives and guns.  
  
The squad was hauling Snape off, surprisingly with some difficulty. All students were instructed to return to Hogwarts and everyone else was urged to go home. Ron led Ginny away, and Hermione followed, offering help where she could. Once back at Hogwarts, they were taken straight to the Great Hall.  
  
Ron couldn't find Harry anywhere, not that it was particularly easy to spot anyone in the mayhem. It took a mass Silence Spell cast by Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick to finally get everyone quiet.  
  
He lifted the spell when everyone appeared calm. "Please take your seats quietly. I understand your hysteria, but we must remain calm. I have talked with Cornelius Fudge, and Professor Snape is being held for questioning. They will be allowing him a trial, after much diplomacy, and I imagine a few of you will be contacted as witnesses for the Ministry." Food appeared on the table, "Please eat quickly, and return to your dormitories. Classes are not cancelled." A few groans were heard, but most of them were too shocked to even contemplate half of what he'd said.  
  
Ron still didn't see Harry at or after dinner, and he began to worry. He wanted to go see Dumbledore, but the entrances to the dorms had been sealed to keep the students in. The teachers roamed the halls on the lookout for stray students as Dumbledore took a leave of absence to the Ministry.  
  
In 6 hours, they had questioned Snape and put him in a cell. They had his trial date set for the next day, but Dumbledore had a sick feeling they had his execution date set as well. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Snape entered the all-too-familiar courtroom and sat down in the chair. Fudge sat in the highest chair, surrounded by several people who wanted to see Snape dead. Great, he snorted silently, this is going to be really fair. He looked around the room, looking for a familiar face. Albus Dumbledore smiled back at him. Then he saw someone else he knew. Thomas Parkinson sat with Rita Skeeter, whose quill was already flying a mile a minute.  
  
Avery and Flint were sitting in the witness stands, along with some seventh year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Things were not looking good for Severus Snape.  
  
Fudge stood, speaking very proudly, "We have assembled to put on trial Severus Snape, who is charged with two counts of assault and one count of cold-blooded murder. The Muggles he attacked will, of course, have their memories Obliviated after this, but their testimonies are needed." Snape was confused. He didn't see any Muggles in the witness stand or anywhere else in the audience.  
  
As the trial progressed, Snape soon realized they thought Avery and Flint were the Muggles, and everything hit him at once. They didn't see Avery and Flint as wizards; they had a charm on them.  
  
"They're not Muggles! They're Dark Wizards! They-" Fudge quieted him with a word, literally, and he ranted in silence.  
  
"You're turn to speak will come, but in your current state of mind, this board will not allow you to defend yourself. I'm also afraid Dumbledore can't help you this time. We have, in fact, many witnesses who saw you kill an innocent Muggle. I do not know what prompted this attack, but these witnesses and victims are prepared to testify." Snape looked over at them and saw that the students who had been summoned really didn't want to be there. He also noticed that they had assembled those students with which he had had the most volatile encounters. He suddenly realized Fudge had made it personal, and he was doing everything he could to make sure Snape went down.  
  
After the "victims" testified, the students got up, telling what they saw. Most of them were quite vague with their information, but Michelle Christensen's best friend was obviously still angry with the Death Eaters. Her testimony was almost as forceful as the victims' had been.  
  
Things were not looking good at all, and when Snape looked at Dumbledore, the seriousness of this incident smacked him in the face. Not only was Dumbledore not smiling, but as Fudge stood to pronounce judgment, a tear rolled down the old wizard's face.  
  
"Severus Snape, please stand. Nothing like this has ever happened in the wizarding world before. In the eyes of this board, violent, cold-blooded murder is in fact equal to the atrocities of You-Know-Who." A quarrel could be heard out in the hallway, but Fudge ignored it and continued, "This coupled with that fact that you were a Death Eater is unforgivable." The quarrel had moved to just outside the door, then all that was heard was a profuse apology and the door opening.  
  
The entire congregation gasped as Harry Potter entered the room, with the guard right behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry for the intrusion, but Harry Potter is here. At first I didn't believe him, but he has the scar!" Fudge came down, smiling at Harry. Great, Snape thought, probably wanted to add his two knuts and watch me sentenced to death.  
  
"Harry my boy! How are you? You are just in time to watch justice be served." Harry stopped in his tracks, but only because Snape had grabbed his arm.  
  
"Potter, I do not know why you are here," he began, but was cut off by the look of defiance in his emerald eyes. He let go, now extremely curious as to what this boy was doing here.  
  
Fudge was speechless, "How dare you accost this boy Snape!" Fudge moved to grab Harry, but the boy turned his fiery gaze on him. He faltered, but covered it up and plunged ahead. "Harry my boy, why have you intruded? I was just about to pass judgment."  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed. "You mean 'we' don't you sir. This is a BOARD of ministers is it not? Surely you were not about to make a decision that would affect Professor Snape's life without consulting the board." This received murmurs from the crowd, and Snape smirked inwardly. Harry pulled out the book Snape had given him from under his robes. "Besides sir, Professor Snape is telling the truth." Gasps were heard throughout the crowd, and Snape stood there, not believing he was actually hearing this.  
  
"Harry? This man, this Death Eater, killed an innocent, and attacked two others. Harry, this man stood by and watched as You-Know-Who murdered your parents." Harry nodded slightly, then opened the book.  
  
"You can't see them," he gestured to the two "Muggles" in the witness stand, "for who they are because Vol - You-Know-Who cast a spell on them. I can them for who they really are." He leveled a gaze that would have made Snape apprehensive if he'd seen it.  
  
"How?" Snape asked.  
  
"Quiet Death Eater!" Parkinson's voice called out and Snape glared at him.  
  
"Merlin's Blessing, Professor. Roll up your sleeve, sir." Snape smirked and did as he was told. Even Fudge gasped at the absence of the Dark Mark. "The spell removed his mark, Fudge, just as it protected me from You-Know- Who 14 years ago. Something about the spell stays with the person on whom it's cast. It protects the bearer from Ancient Dark Magic, but the lingering effects must somehow counteract the minor Ancient Dark spells."  
  
Fudge scoffed, "This is ridiculous boy! Give me that book," Fudge grabbed Harry's arm, but Snape grabbed his. Something akin to fear crossed the minister's features and he let go. Harry seemed unfazed by the force that had just been laid upon him.  
  
"If the, uh, Muggles would allow, a simple spell will tell us if they are who they say they are."  
  
Avery stood, "I'll have no witchcraft placed upon me!"  
  
"Nor I!"  
  
Harry smiled deviously, "Then how can we be sure you're not Dark wizards?"  
  
"We haven't got wands!" Avery exclaimed.  
  
"And we never went to Hogwarts!" Flint yelled. In the crowd, Parkinson groaned softly.  
  
"I'm sorry, where?" Harry asked innocently.  
  
"Hogwarts! The wizarding school!" Flint knew immediately he had messed up when Fudge fell over. Flint was strong and stupid, and Harry had played that. He was also a bit too eager to please his new master, and that was his weakest point. Dumbledore was smiling proudly, and Snape was looking at Harry with a newfound respect.  
  
In one swift motion, Harry pulled his wand and a knife. Before Snape could grab him, he dashed over to the two "victims." The two were too frightened that they'd blown their cover that it really didn't register. As Harry approached them, they watched with incredulity as he closed his eyes tight and sliced his left forearm. As the blood poured from the open wound, he dipped the end of his wand into the cut and then tapped the page of the book.  
  
"Reverto fidelus forma pro totus video," he chanted, and a strange red glow encompassed the two imposters. When the light faded, Avery and Flint stood there, and Fudge was gaping. Harry was so excited that it had actually worked, he really wasn't paying attention to all the blood pooling onto the floor.  
  
Fudge acted immediately, and the Security Squad grabbed the two Death Eaters. Fudge then turned on Snape.  
  
"The fact remains you attacked two people, and killed one. We cannot let that simply pass." Snape's cold glare was enough to make McGonagall run in terror. Harry, still excited about his accomplishment, rushed over to Fudge's side.  
  
"What do you mean? They were Dark Wizards! You were just going to kill them anyway!" He was frantic, partially because he'd lost quite a bit of blood and was a little light-headed. Fudge sighed heavily, wondering if he should risk his reputation by arguing with The Boy Who Lived. Standing up against Harry would certainly turn him out of favor with most of the wizarding world. He still didn't understand why Harry was so vehemently defending this man, but he also didn't want to keep Harry so long, as he was losing an awful lot of blood from the deep gash in his arm.  
  
"Very well, Harry. I will clear him of THESE charges since you insist, but you need to go see a doctor." He laid his hand upon the boy's shoulder and nodded to Dumbledore, who had come up to join them.  
  
Harry whispered his thanks as he collapsed. Snape had seen it coming, and moved quickly to catch him, before he cracked his head on the stone floor. Dumbledore smiled down at him.  
  
"We need to get to the Hospital Wing. Pick him up." Snape looked at the Headmaster in disbelief, but he only smiled down at his young friend. Snape snorted and did as he was told; he needed Potter alive to yell at him for showing up in the first place, not to mention saving him when Snape certainly hadn't asked for his help.  
  
As they rounded the corner, he realized that wasn't really what was bothering him. What irked him more than anything was that Har - er - Potter had broken his promise; he had used a spell from the book. Even though he despised the boy, Snape had thought *he'd* keep a promise. So much for Gryffindor honor, he scoffed. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

It had been a few hours, and Harry still had not stirred. Dumbledore was getting worried.  
  
"Surely the blood loss isn't what's keeping him under." The medi-witch standing nearest him checked his chart.  
  
"No, but he did use a lot of energy in whatever he did. He's basically dormant until he replenished it."  
  
"So he is asleep," Snape put in.  
  
"Yes, sir, basically. It is a deeper than regular sleep in that he must wake up on his own, and only after he regains what energy he lost." As she left to tend to another patient, Fudge strode in.  
  
"How is the lad?"  
  
"Resting, Cornelius. He's had a great ordeal."  
  
"I was going to ask you..what did he do?"  
  
The old wizard sighed. "Voldemort uses a power known as Ancient Dark Magic. This is why he is so powerful. In order to counter the concealment charm he placed on his Death Eaters, a revealing spell must be cast; but it must also be Ancient Magic in order to work."  
  
"This Ancient Magic is the same as what removed the Mark from Snape's arm. Merlin's Blessing, wasn't it?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, it is the same book, but the spell he used today was not as powerful as the Blessing."  
  
Fudge looked down at the sleeping figure. "Why did he slice his arm open?" Snape winced slightly, but covered it.  
  
"No one knows why, but Ancient Magic requires that some sort of sacrifice must be made by either the caster or the bearer of the spell. The more powerful the spell, the greater the sacrifice." Dumbledore added the last part with sadness in his voice.  
  
Fudge nodded again and left, mumbling something like, "I don't know why the lad would sacrifice anything for that traitor." Snape was inclined to agree. He was extremely curious as to why Potter had felt the sudden need to save him. His mentor's chuckling brought him out of his thoughts, and he realized he'd been staring at Potter's unconscious form the whole time. The older man stood up.  
  
"I must speak with the Council and return to Hogwarts. They will be delighted to hear the good news. Stay with him, Severus. That's an order." He smiled at the younger man's stuttering protests and left. Dumbledore kept smiling, extremely pleased with himself. Just maybe he could get two birds with one stone.  
  
Snape sat back in his chair in disgust, not believing his luck. Ancient Magic had saved him twice now, and just as before, he didn't know why. 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Well, so much for keeping it under 20 chapters. Now I have no idea how long this will go on. I still have to take down Voldemort. So much to do...well, on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours later, Harry slowly opened his eyes. This place looked a lot like the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, except for the number of medi-witches wandering around. His arm still throbbed a little, and he rubbed it gently.  
  
"Feeling better Mr. Potter?" a cold voice pierced the silence. Harry tried to sit up, but a wave of nausea overcame him. The color drained from his face, and the nearest medi-witch pushed him gently back down, scolding him. He settled for turning his head and looking at his potions professor.  
  
"What happened?" he rasped, "I remember casting the spell, and I think it worked, but other than that." he trailed off, trying to recover lost memories.  
  
"Potter, what on earth possessed you to interrupt official proceedings?" His face took on a stone glare Harry knew all too well.  
  
"Because of the Merlin's Blessing, I could see them for who they really were. I saw them at Hogsmeade, then I saw you attack them. I could tell by the others' reactions that something wasn't right. Then I talked to Draco," Snape's eyes widened at the informality, but Harry didn't notice, "He said the three of them looked like Muggles to him. He also said Caribe was picking up a powerful negative energy from them, I deduced that Voldemort had cast a concealment spell on them. So I looked in the tome you gave me, and I found a simple revealing spell. Professor Dumbledore said I could learn it, and it didn't take me long."  
  
"The Headmaster allowed this?" Snape's glare grew colder. Harry took on a look of guilt, but only because Fudge had walked through the door.  
  
"Harry my boy!"  
  
"Mr. Fudge?" Fudge threw Snape an icy glare, then immediately morphed it into concern as he turned to Harry.  
  
"How do you feel?" He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Good as new," he gave his most convincing smile, and Fudge bought it; Snape did not.  
  
"That's great to hear! Then if Sara doesn't mind," he winked at the young medi-witch standing nearby, and she flushed crimson, "I'd like to take you to dinner." Harry kept smiling, but his stomach churned at the thought of food, not to mention eating with this man. Snape noticed his discomfort and stepped in.  
  
"Minister, I was instructed by Albus Dumbledore to stay with Mr. Potter, and I do not intend to do otherwise." Fudge frowned at the thought of eating dinner with the traitor, so he had to think up a lie.  
  
"Oh, thank you! That reminds me! Dumbledore wanted to speak with me over dinner. I'm sorry Harry, but it looks like I'll have to cancel our engagement. But I will take a rain check!" He strode out with his entourage in tow, and Harry let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Thank you, Professor, but you didn't have to lie."  
  
"I did no such thing, Mr. Potter. The Headmaster specifically directed me to stay with you. I may not like the Ministry at all, but I trust and am loyal to Dumbledore." His gaze remained steady, but Harry smiled a little at this.  
  
"Thank you anyway. To tell the truth, I don't think I can keep anything down right now." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, pushing back the wave of nausea that had surfaced. "You should get something to eat sir. I don't want to keep everyone uncomfortable." Snape nodded slightly, and left to retrieve his food.  
  
Sara heard of his complaints, and came by with a Stomach Settling Potion. He looked at it warily. It didn't look right, and he voiced his opinion.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I assure you our potions maker knows what he's doing. Now drink up," she urged him a little more, and again he resisted. Snape entered quietly when he noticed the conflict.  
  
"Ma'am, I mean no disrespect to your potions maker, but I am not drinking this. Stomach Settling Potions are supposed to be pinkish and viscous. This one is not." Snape smiled to himself, then frowned as something swelled up inside of him that he couldn't identify.  
  
"You have been around that potions professor of yours too long. Drink this, and I'll prove I'm right."  
  
"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but I can't drink this. Judging by the viscosity of the liquid, your potions master added a bit too much monberry. If I drink this, the acids in my stomach will no longer be able to break down food. I could never have solid food again." Sara stood there shocked, but decided to humor the boy. She disposed of the potion she had, and grabbed another, properly made potion from the med-cabinet. Harry downed the sweet liquid and slumped back against his propped up pillows. She scowled at him and continued on her rounds.  
  
Snape could now identify the strange feeling: pride. He walked back over to the bed and sat in the chair he had previously occupied. Harry seemed rather pleased with himself.  
  
"Potter, where did you learn that? Stomach Settling Potions and monberry aren't covered until the end of fifth year." He began to eat his salad.  
  
"Hermione let me borrow her potions text this year so I could catch up. Because I entered the class a full year early, I missed the fifth year stuff." Snape merely nodded, feeling the pride swell again. He was beginning to feel a little afraid. Ever since Samantha had arrived, a part of him had been awakened; a part that had lain dormant for almost 17 years. He had finally begun to open a little, and she had been taken from him. Now he was vulnerable, susceptible to attacks because he had been left with an open wound. Suddenly he understood the Headmaster's unusual behavior; why he had left him with the boy. He also knew the man was completely insane.  
  
"Professor?" Harry was a little concerned. For a few minutes, Snape's eyes had glazed over and his face had dropped its stone demeanor. He had almost looked..human. The barrier raised again as the older wizard snapped from his thoughts. He quickly began consuming the remainder of his dinner, and Harry soon heard his stomach growl. He smiled sheepishly up at Snape, who merely sighed.  
  
"It seems as if *that* potion was made correctly. Perhaps something light?"  
  
"When Dudley was sick, Aunt Petunia made me cook Chicken Noodle Soup. It was his favorite thing to eat, especially with crackers."  
  
"What about when you were ill. Surely you had a favorite to eat when sick?" Harry's face fell, and Snape knew he had said something wrong. He also saw that Harry was not volunteering any information. Then something hit him.  
  
"Wait, your aunt made YOU cook for him? Why didn't she do it herself?"  
  
Harry snorted, then answered, his voice dripping with a loathing Snape had not heard from Harry before. "As long as I was in the house, the Dursleys didn't do anything. Well, that's not true; they tortured me. Especially Uncle Vernon.I was his scapegoat for everything that ever went wrong." Snape's eyes widened as he grasped the full meaning of his words. Surely *family* wouldn't treat each other that way. His own family hadn't been very close, but they never...  
  
"Potter, when you went missing, Mr. Weasley said you'd threatened the Dursleys with an Unforgivable. Why?"  
  
Tears stung Harry's eyes, but he didn't let them show. "Because now I'll have to go back there every summer, now that...that Sirius is gone." It was true Snape never liked the man; well, that was an extreme understatement. Now it was apparent why Harry clung closely to his friends, and cared so much for those around him.  
  
"Harry, we both know that's not the full reason." Harry looked at him in surprise. Could he actually care? Forget that, Snape had just called him *Harry.* The tears threatened ever closer to spilling over their boundaries, but he held them in.  
  
"I'm tired of getting beat on. They all do it, and they take pleasure out of it!" He was screaming now, and the unshed tears were flowing. "They locked me in a cupboard for eleven years, lying to me, beating me, making me slave for them! I can't take another summer like last year. I won't." He said these last two words with anger in his eyes, and he clenched his fists.  
  
Snape closed his eyes, letting everything he had just heard sink in. The picture he had of Potter living a luxurious life faded away; it was replaced with an image of a battered and bruised boy. 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Ok, this chap is probably PG-13 for brief mentions of child abuse and hints at other things. I will not write slash, so if that's what you want, stop now. I think I'm gonna wrap it up soon (how many times have I said that now?) so I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all readers, both those who review and those who remain silent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He really didn't know what to do. When it came to caring for children, especially emotionally distraught children, Severus Snape was the last person to call. Curse Dumbledore for putting him in this situation. Merlin, Lockhart would probably have a better chance consoling Harry than he did.  
  
Being the insufferable git he was, he just sat there as Harry sobbed into his pillow. Then from somewhere deep inside his head, he heard Albus Dumbledore talking to him.  
  
*Do try, Severus. He has no one now. Try to imagine what it would be like.*  
  
How could he? How could he possible know what this boy had been through? What gave him the right to possibly offer comfort? Suddenly, as if in answer, his mind filled with images of an immense man bringing down repeated blows upon a frail body, the child crying out in pain for him to stop, and the blows increasing in intensity. Severus moved to Harry's side, and he laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. He flinched under the touch, and in that instant, Severus vowed revenge on the beasts, for no one who does these things is human.  
  
"Harry, you will not return to the Dursleys' *care,*" he spat the last word with all the loathing and hatred in his heart. "The Headmaster will hear of this, and he will take action."  
  
Harry looked up, the pain in his eyes now accompanied by fear, "If they take me from the Dursleys, they'll put me in an orphanage."  
  
"But you will be away from those people," he tried to reason; but of course, Harry was in no state to reason logically.  
  
"No! I'd rather live under the stairs than go to an orphanage. I've seen them; I know what they're like!" His eyes were red from crying, and his tear-soaked cheeks shone in the low light.  
  
"When have you ever seen an orphanage?" Severus' hand was still on Harry's shoulder, and he did not move it as the boy sat up.  
  
"When I was eight. They went on a family trip to the Americas and they dumped me in an orphanage for a few weeks. It was horrible," he shut his eyes tight, trying to block out the images of sleeping on mattresses, urinating on the wall because there were no lavatories, and getting no food because the older boys took it all.  
  
Severus was so intent on Harry that he didn't hear Dumbledore enter behind him. The Headmaster watched as the two sat in silence. He quietly strode up behind them, and Harry's eyes grew wide at the older wizard's approach. Severus whirled around, expecting Fudge, and let out a sigh when he saw his mentor.  
  
"Albus, you startled me," he looked to Harry, "We have something to discuss." Harry's eyes shot up to his potions professor in fear, and Severus squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"Yes, we do." His eyes shown with knowledge the two before him could never comprehend.  
  
"Albus, if you knew, why..." he was cut off by Dumbledore's wave.  
  
"I only recently found out. That, Harry, is why you returned to Hogwarts so soon." He turned to his young friend. "Come Severus. Let Harry rest, and we will talk." Harry laid back down, and as Severus removed his hand, he felt the cold air strike him. All his crying had exhausted him, and he fell asleep immediately. Severus paused for a moment, drawing the sheet up over the boy's shoulders, and he left with the Headmaster's hand clamped on his elbow.  
  
Elves brought them each a goblet of pumpkin juice as they sat in a small room reserved for visitors of patients. Once they were alone, Severus put his head in his hands. Dumbledore placed his hand upon the younger man's shoulder, and when he looked up, there was pain in Snape's black eyes.  
  
"I saw it, Albus; I saw what they do to him. It was appalling."  
  
"You saw because I allowed you to see. It is a complex spell that functions somewhat like a pensieve, but on a person-to-person level. What you saw was only a small part of the whole. They have done much worse to the lad; things of which I cannot speak." The pain morphed to anger, and Dumbledore could see the rage building behind his friend's eyes. Only once had he seen Severus truly angry, and he never wished to see it again. He pressed his hand onto Severus' shoulder, and began to speak softly for him to calm down  
  
They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Remus Lupin edged in, but only Dumbledore looked up. He nodded to the younger man, and Remus sat down next to Severus. Snape didn't acknowledge his presence, but he was grateful for another friendly face. It seemed as if his friends were dwindling. He placed his head in his hands again and the Headmaster looked at the werewolf.  
  
"Remus, if you wish to see Harry, he is in the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Actually, I came to see how Severus was holding up. It has been a stressful week for him, and I was worried."  
  
"Must you talk of me as if I'm not in the room?" He barely mumbled it, but they understood.  
  
"Severus, you must rest. And you cannot possibly expect me to believe that you are fine, so don't start with me." He stood and clasped onto Severus' arm. "Come, I have already spoken with Sara. She has prepared a bed for you in the Hospital Wing." Even if he could resist, he wouldn't have, and he let Lupin lead him away. Dumbledore shot the man an expression of gratitude, and soon Snape was lying in the bed next to Harry, dreaming of beatings and crying children. 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Sorry for the delay. I'm back at work now and I don't have the free time as I used to have. But I promise I will finish this before I go on leave. How does that sound?  
  
And before you ask...Snape is NOT Harry's father...that will come in a later fic, but not this one. Though...you can never REALLY be sure..hehe...just kidding...or am I?  
  
Here's a long one for ya. I probably won't post till the weekend. Tomorrow is 9-11 and I have things to do here on base.ceremonies and memorials and such. Thanks and R&R!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first thing Harry noticed when he awoke was that the burden that had been lifted from his chest. Then he remembered why. He shifted uncomfortably, getting the attention of someone nearby. Remus Lupin moved into his view.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
He chuckled, "I no longer work at Hogwarts, Harry. Call me Moony." Harry cringed, and Lupin's face fell. "I'm sorry Harry," he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Harry resisted the urge to flinch under the touch.  
  
"It's not your fault, Moony," he said, trying out the nickname. "It just hurts." He let a tear roll down his cheek, and Remus wrapped his arm around the boy, letting him sob into his shoulder.  
  
"It'll get better, Harry; but it will take time. I know it hurts because I feel it too. He was my brother."  
  
Harry looked up with shock in his eyes, and Remus chuckled.  
  
"Not biologically Harry. But we Marauders were all brothers, well, we had a little sister too." He winked at Harry, who smiled.  
  
"Moony, that's illegal," he tried to keep himself from laughing, but failed at Remus' confused look. Then it clicked.  
  
"Okay, so she was our sister-in-law. Picky aren't we?" The man smiled down at the boy, whose face fell again in thought.  
  
"What about Wormtail?"  
  
Remus sighed, "Even Wormtail was a brother Harry. Don't doubt for a moment that I wouldn't kill him on sight now, but then it was so much different. In Hogwarts, all we had to worry about were exams, Filch, and Snape."  
  
"Professor Snape? Why did you worry about him? Wasn't he in the same year as you?"  
  
Remus looked over at the sleeping form, which Harry had just noticed, and leaned in, whispering conspiratorially. "Back in our day, Snape was a bigger prankster than the Weasley twins. But don't tell anyone." Harry's eyes went wide and drifted over to his sleeping potions professor. Remus chuckled again.  
  
"Harry, didn't you ever wonder WHY Padfoot sent him after me? To the Whomping Willow? It was revenge."  
  
Harry looked up at Remus, matching his volume, "What did Professor Snape do?"  
  
"That, Potter, is something for a later time." Both of them froze, Remus mid-smile, and turned to see Professor Snape, who had awoken and sat up in the seconds Harry's eyes had been off him.  
  
"Severus! Good to see you back to your old self. How do you feel?"  
  
"I believe it is Mr. Potter who is currently IN the Hospital Wing, Lupin. I am merely here as a visitor." He turned to Harry, "Well, how do you feel?"  
  
Harry was shocked into silence. Had Snape just asked how he felt? Again? He stammered for a moment, then regained his composure.  
  
"Alright, sir. I've been through worse." Clouds formed behind Snape's eyes, something that did not go unnoticed by Lupin. He sensed there was something neither was telling him, but he decided to let it go. Severus had it under control; well, he had a plan anyway. Lupin knew that look anywhere. He had seen that exact same look just before Sirius.he shuddered remembering. Padfoot had been furious to say the least, mad with vengeance to say the most. Whatever Severus had planned, it was not going to bode well for the recipient.  
  
He decided to change the subject, going with much safer territory. "How are classes this year Harry?" Harry didn't miss the small smirk Snape threw his way.  
  
"Alright. I dropped Divination. I was fed up with her phony predictions of my death." Lupin smiled a little.  
  
"What about Transfiguration?" he prodded. Harry tried to hide a smile, but Snape caught it and furrowed his brow.  
  
"It's going well. Professor McGonagall says we've got the best chance for the Quidditch cup we've ever had."  
  
"I believe he asked how classes were, not that silly game."  
  
"It's alright, Severus. Harry likes the game, and likes to talk about it. Let him be."  
  
With an indignant "hmpf" he stood and excused himself.  
  
"What's with him?" asked Remus, slightly amused.  
  
"I think he wanted to know what I thought of Advanced Potions."  
  
Remus paled, "How on earth did you get into that class?" Then he laughed, "Well, come to think of it, Lily was quite the know-it-all." Harry picked up on what he was trying to do and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess know-it-alls aren't that annoying. I mean Ron and Hermione have only been dating a week or so, but he hasn't snapped and started using Unforgivables on everyone yet."  
  
"Ron and Hermione? Why does that not surprise me?" He shook his head. "What about you? Any special someone lurking in that brain of yours?" He ruffled Harry's unruly hair, which really didn't change its appearance any.  
  
Harry's cheeks flushed crimson, and Remus broke out into the biggest smile Harry had ever seen on the man. He fell back down on the bed, throwing the covers over his head in exasperation. Remus patted what he guessed was the boy's shoulder and left the room.  
  
He found Severus sitting in a chair outside the Wing. He took the seat next to him, ignoring the glare he received from the other man.  
  
"How are you Severus?" Remus looked at his friend in concern. Then he froze; had he just called Severus Snape his friend? He mentally shook it off, storing that interesting bit of psychology away for another time. He refocused his attention on the man sitting beside him.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine, Lupin. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I know," was his only reply.  
  
"You know what, Werewolf?" he snapped. The stress was finally beginning to take its toll; or he was returning to normal.  
  
"I know about Samantha. I was at her memorial," he finished quietly.  
  
Snape stood, bringing down upon Remus the full force of his fury. "What? Why were you there?" He wasn't upset that he'd come; Merlin, he was a little grateful. He was really upset that Remus Lupin, his one-time enemy and best friend to his enemy, had seen him break down. Well, as close to a break down as a Snape gets.  
  
"I told Albus I wanted to come. I told him that I wanted to check up on Harry after Padfoot.you know. But I think he saw through it; I never could get anything by him." Snape sank back into his chair, placing his head in his hands.  
  
"I don't know what to do, Remus. It's just all so sudden. I had just gotten over the shock of seeing her again when." he trailed off. Now it was Remus' turn to be shocked. This was the most this man had ever opened up to anyone, save Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Snape waved in the vague direction of the courtroom, "And then all this happened. I don't really know how much more I can take."  
  
"Listen to yourself Severus. I know I did not just hear those words come out of the mouth of the only person who ever got the better of Sirius Black. I know things may seem a little," he paused, looking for the right word, "difficult at the moment, but you have to move on. Albus told me that when Samantha came, you seemed less.Snape-ish. And when she died, you really didn't know how to handle it. You finally acknowledged that something was missing in your life. Every man desires to one day be a father; that's the way of life."  
  
Snape interrupted him, "You don't seem to have this 'desire.'"  
  
"I have already lived that dream. My son, Jaren, was a year behind Samantha at Brisham, and I have heard nothing but great things from him about her. Be proud of what she accomplished in this life, and look forward to telling her so in the next."  
  
Snape was too overcome with shock to hear the last part properly, "You have a son?"  
  
"Yes, though no one knows, as werewolves aren't supposed to reproduce. As such, the only ones who know his true parentage are his closest friends and his family." He smiled, reveling in the similarities in his mind. "Amazing how history repeats itself, no?" Snape seemed to have caught on as well, as a vicious smirk crossed his face.  
  
"Are you suggesting that my daughter became an animagus illegally?"  
  
A rich voice interrupted them, "Actually, it was quite legal. Went about it in the right fashion." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at Remus, who hung his head in mock-shame.  
  
If Snape was speechless before, he was completely and totally flabbergasted now. Remus would later described it as "a fish out of water, desperately trying to breath." Lupin himself laughed.  
  
"Is there anything that girl couldn't do?" he smiled.  
  
"Actually, I believe no one knew the depth of the power she carried; not even herself." He smiled down at Severus, who had regained a little composure, though not much. Remus, on the other hand, was almost doubled over with laughter. This, of course, brought Snape from his trance.  
  
"Quiet, Remus, or I'll conveniently forget to concoct your potion this month," he sneered, which of course shut the werewolf up. Snape's head shot up, "Speaking of, who was making your son's wolfsbane potion?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled, and just when Snape was about to fall over, he chuckled, "Aelyn made the potion. Seems he has a knack for it." Remus nodded, and mischief shone behind his eyes.  
  
"What is so amusing, Lupin?"  
  
"The Marauders live!" he whisper-yelled. He didn't want to disturb Harry, who was intently trying to listen in on the conversation.  
  
He thought he'd heard "Samantha" a few times, and he had definitely heard when Professor Snape had snapped at Moony. He'd clearly made out the word "animagus" and discerned "potion" from the small talk. The rest was a blur of sounds, and the nearby nurse humming an annoying tune didn't help matters.  
  
"What was she?" Snape asked.  
  
"She was an eagle, though that hardly surprises me. Aelyn helped, and turned himself into a bear."  
  
Snape nodded in understanding. "One to be the lookout, the other to watch the werewolf."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "I had always thought those roles would have been switched. She was always the most out-spoken; the leader of the group. Aelyn was just a quite boy, shy to say the least." Remus chuckled.  
  
"Aelyn's is terrified of heights. He won't even attempt Teeba."  
  
"Teeba?" Snape queried.  
  
"That is the name of the sport they play at Brisham. They tried Quidditch on the boards, but the Beaters couldn't get the leverage they needed and the Keeper kept falling off the board."  
  
The three men heard an exasperated cry come from within the Hospital Wing. "I've had it!" They ran in to find Harry climbing out of bed. All three were at his side in an instant.  
  
"Harry, you're not yet strong enough to be released," Dumbledore urged. Remus patted him on the back, generating a slight flinch at the touch, only noticed by Snape.  
  
"Harry, calm down. You need rest; you've been through a great ordeal."  
  
"I don't need rest Moony; the medi-witch says I'm perfectly fine. The only reason I'm still here is because Fudge is keeping me here." Snape's head whirled around to the medi-witch, who was now trying adamantly to look busy. He stormed over to her, with Remus close behind.  
  
"Is he well enough to return to Hogwarts?" Snape demanded. Even disheveled and worn-down, Snape could make a seventh year soil his trousers, and this young witch was not spared the brunt of his assault. Remus flashed her a sympathetic look.  
  
"Calm down Severus; you'll only make matters worse."  
  
"Yes," the medi-witch stumbled. Both of them looked at her.  
  
"What?" Snape barked.  
  
"He's well enough to return to school; only I have strict orders to keep him here for a few weeks." Remus admired her bravery. She must have been a Gryffindor, he thought to himself.  
  
Well, Snape had scared plenty of Gryffindors in his time; what was one more? He brought all his anger, frustration, stress, and aggression up to the surface and loomed over her. Lupin, who had seen him building, quietly slipped back over to Harry's bedside.  
  
"This boy WILL be returning to Hogwarts immediately. If your brainless excuse for a Minister contests my decision, tell him to take the matter up with Albus Dumbledore. Do I make myself PERFECTLY clear?" He was snarling and yelling at the same time, and Lupin watched in amazement. Snape had never been this angry in his life. He looked to see what Harry thought, but the boy wasn't in his bed. He looked around confused, but could not find the boy in sight.  
  
The young medi-witch couldn't speak, couldn't even move. He took her silence as an affirmative, and with a curt nod, she vanished. Lupin held back his smile until she had disappeared from sight.  
  
"Severus, did you have to do that?"  
  
"Of course," he snarled with his back to Lupin. "Besides," he said turning with an evil smirk, "That felt good." He then noticed the empty bed. "Where is Harry?"  
  
After the initial shock of hearing Severus call the boy by his first name, he shrugged. "I'll go look out in the hallway. He probably tried to run off while you were, uh, occupied." Lupin, knowing full-well the boy hadn't left the room, swept out of the Wing. Snape's eyes narrowed after him, and he heard a small sound coming from UNDER the bed. He knelt down, and his hard glare softened. Harry was curled up into a ball under the bed, almost shivering.  
  
"Harry?" The shivering stopped, but the boy would not look at him. Snape knew he was crying, but he really didn't know why, or how to handle it. "I'll go get Lupin," he began to stand, but Harry's hand shot out and latched onto his arm. Realizing what he'd done, his eyes widened and he slowly removed his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry..I didn't mean to..please..don't be angry." He was choking through his sobs, trying desperately to stop crying, only succeeding in bringing forth more tears. Then he understood.  
  
"Harry, I'm not angry at you. You can rest assured that I would never harm you, nor let harm come to you. I understand how my outburst may have frightened you, but it was not directed at you. The only one that should worry about physical harm from me is Lupin." His small joke got the desired response, and Harry chuckled.  
  
"What about Fudge?" He sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
"Him too. Come out from under there. It can't be at all comfortable," he held out his hand, palm up, and Harry grabbed it. He sat back down on the bed, and laughed. At Snape's quizzical frown, he pointed to the door. Lupin had fainted.  
  
Snape smirked and looked back at Harry. "I always wondered what it would take," he half-joked. He called one of the witches who had just come in and alerted her to her newest patient. She woke him with a simple spell, and he sat up shaking his head.  
  
"Thought I'd seen everything." he mumbled, looking at Harry and Severus. Fudge chose that moment to burst in, trailed by a frightened Sara.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Snape? I'm starting to think I was right."  
  
Lupin hid a smirk at Snape's glare, and rose.  
  
"I assure you, minister, Harry will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts. No harm will come to him," he threw a sidelong glance at Snape, who merely nodded tersely.  
  
"Am I now to take the word of a werewolf and a murderer?" Lupin thought he would have to physically restrain Severus, but he was holding it all in. He would need a serious stress-reliever when they returned to Hogwarts. He feared for any student that crossed him in this state.  
  
"You may take my word, Minister," came a familiar voice. Amos Diggory entered the Wing, followed closely by Arthur Weasley and Mad-Eye Moody.  
  
"Amos! How have you been? How is your dear wife holding up?"  
  
"I am just fine, Minister. However, I am displeased that you are making Harry stay in this place. He is clearly recovered from his ordeal, and Hogwarts is far safer."  
  
"You got that right," grunted Moody.  
  
"I think Harry should stay as close to the professors as is possible. Not to mention there are about 900 wizards and witches in training who would protect him. They may not be much alone, but together they are stronger." Weasley added, impressed that he had managed to get all that out without stumbling from Snape's gaze. At that moment, Dumbledore entered with McGonagall, and her face flooded with relief when she saw Harry.  
  
"So this is where you have been hiding, Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger were worried about you, as was I." She gave him a reproving glare, but it softened when she noticed the puffiness and redness around his eyes. Lupin winked at Harry.  
  
"I think we should take him back to Hogwarts now. Poppy can take a look at whatever is irritating your eyes. I suppose she knows you best Harry." Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
Fudge, knowing he was outnumbered, grunted in disgust, "Fine, take the boy. This is not over Snape. Make the slightest err, and you'll go away for good." He stormed out, leaving a shaking Sara. All Snape had to do was smirk, and she bolted the other direction. Lupin stifled a laugh, and patted Harry on the back.  
  
"Come on, Harry. Let's go home." 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Ooooh...FF.net didn't like that fic I posted...can't upload new fics for a week. Oh well...it gives me time to write more (and possibly finish this fic).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry!" Hermione enveloped him in a bear hug the moment he stepped through the portrait hole. Ron clapped him on the back.  
  
"Good to see you too, Herm," Harry chuckled. When Hermione finally let go of him, he was accosted by the rest of the Gryffindors.  
  
"What happened, Harry?"  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"What happened to Snape?"  
  
"Did you see him kill the Muggle?"  
  
"Did they call you to testify?"  
  
Of course, all these questions came at once, and he stepped back for a moment, trying to gather himself. He stepped back into someone, and by the look on the Gryffindors' faces, he guessed who it was.  
  
He turned and was face to face with Severus Snape. With his back turned to his housemates, he smiled a little, then straightened it into a look of surprise.  
  
"Professor Snape?" he sounded genuinely surprised. He was a good actor, after all; he'd had years of practice.  
  
"Yes Potter, very observant. The Headmaster asked me to ensure that you returned directly to your dormitories. And now that my task is complete," he didn't say anything more, just left. He stepped around someone behind him, someone everyone recognized instantly.  
  
"Professor Lupin!"  
  
The first and second years were confused as to who this man was, but the others, especially the fifth years, were grinning madly. Fred and George Weasley shoved their way up to the front, wanting to get closer to their role model.  
  
"Good to see you again Professor! We were wondering -"  
  
"If you would take a look at some of our new products?"  
  
Remus smiled, "Of course, boys. Always eager to help aspiring young wizards such as yourselves!" He gave them a mischievous wink, and Harry chuckled. He hoped they weren't planning anything in the Common Room, and he reminded himself to stay away from the twins for a few days. But then he realized that was impossible. The first Quidditch game of the year was near, against Ravenclaw.  
  
As the twins occupied Lupin, Ron grabbed Harry. He gestured to a large box sent from the Burrow.  
  
"Mum finished our robes! I thought we'd distribute them when the whole team was here."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good, but not now. I'm tired. We have practice tomorrow; we'll do it then." He smiled at his best friend, and then at Hermione, who had come over to see what they were talking about.  
  
"What happened Harry? We couldn't find you after, um, we came back from Hogsmeade. Where were you?"  
  
"I'll tell you both tomorrow, during lunch. Meet me here, then I'll tell you, and then we can eat." With that, he trudged up the stairs, exhausted from the events of the day.  
  
Once alone, he pulled a few vials of potion from within his robe. Professor Snape had given him a few Dreamless Sleep Potions to help him for a few nights. Things were still very strange, especially with him. He didn't know what compelled him to help Snape, but he knew he had to. It was probably just because it was the right thing to do, he thought. He fell back into his sheets, thinking to himself.  
  
He silently counted all the Death Eaters in his head, and realized there were only a few left, plus Voldemort. Avery and Flint had been caught, and the "Muggle" had been identified as Toman, though he still looked like a Muggle. That left Nott, Goyle, Pettigrew, and Parkinson, Harry thought, and unless he's recruited since my last vision, they are the last.  
  
He went to sleep, thinking that maybe, with any luck, his nightmares would end soon..forever. 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

It felt good to be flying again. He felt as though all his problems would go away as long as he could remain in the air. He soared above the pitch, watching his team, every now and then he'd pull the Feint. The robes looked great, and he promised to do something special for Mrs. Weasley for Christmas.  
  
She had perfectly captured the essence of the Gryffindor lion, and they shone proudly from the backs of the team. On the right breast of each robe was the name of the player, and on the left, their position. Even the reservists had theirs done, with an "R" placed before the position.  
  
Harry's was special. Above his position, Mrs. Weasley had sewn a "C," and he now looked at it proudly. Because of the angle of his head, and his position he had taken over the pitch, he was the only one who noticed a lone figure watching the team from the castle. Harry couldn't see who it was, and the figure must have noticed him, for he/she fled quickly. All Harry could make out was a billowing of black robes. He shook his head, dismissing it as fatigue-induced hallucinations, and decided to call practice for the night.  
  
He pulled out his wand, "Sonorous. Okay team, that's enough for today. I don't think anyone can stand a chance against us this year. Quietus." He swooped down and joined his teammates in the locker room. Fred and George approached him.  
  
"Hey Cap'n," they had taken to calling him this, apparently from a Muggle commercial they had stumbled across, "We were just wondering.uh." it wasn't like Fred to stumble over words. Harry just looked at him expectantly.  
  
George let out a sigh, "We don't want you brooding over the Ravenclaw seeker. We need you to concentrate on the game."  
  
"Cho? Brooding over her?" he was starting to get defensive.  
  
"Yeah, we know you like her, mate." This from Ron, who was having trouble getting his undershirt over his head.  
  
"We just don't want you distracted. You could get hurt," put in Colin.  
  
"No, you don't want to lose!" Harry yelled. At Colin's reaction, his glare softened. "I'm sorry; I've been a little stressed lately. I promise I won't ogle her until AFTER the game. There, are you satisfied?" He looked at the rest of the team, who were beaming at him.  
  
"Let's go get dinner, Cap'n." Fred slapped him on the back, eliciting a small wince, but they let it go.  
  
The twelve players trudged into the Great Hall near the end of dinner, so there weren't many people. Draco Malfoy sat at his usual place at the Slytherin table, looking extremely bored as he "listened" to Pansy Parkinson. Harry gave him an infinitesimal nod, unnoticed by his teammates. Draco smirked, though he hid it by turning and pretending it was for something Pansy had said.  
  
At the head table, Dumbledore chuckled as he watched the exchange, and then turned to Snape. He, too, had noticed the interaction of the two once- rivals, and was failing to hide a small smile on his face.  
  
"Things are certainly looking up around here, aren't they Severus?"  
  
"Indeed, Headmaster. I'd have never thought it possible, but those two may just grow to tolerate each other."  
  
"Ah, I think it will go beyond that. You see, those two are destined to become great friends, and bring down the Dark Lord together." Severus nearly choked on his pumpkin juice.  
  
"Excuse me? I thought I heard you say that Potter and Malfoy were to become friends? I think I need to go to the Hospital Wing."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled harder at this. "If you are volunteering to pay Poppy a visit, you must be ill," the light twinkled in eyes. He looked back to Harry, who was ravenously devouring his food. He noticed the Headmaster's gaze, and grinned sheepishly. He finished quickly, then grabbed his bag and headed for the library. He missed a couple of classes and he had some make-up work to do. Hermione had even cancelled a "date" with Ron to help him.  
  
He found her already seated at their usual table, and he smiled as he plopped down in the chair next to her.  
  
"Alright, Herm, what did I miss?"  
  
"Well, there are some classes I can't help you with, like Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms. Those are the classes we don't have together. But here is the Herbology homework, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures. Now that last one isn't too hard, but since Hagrid isn't here, don't expect it to be a blow off assignment." Hermione piled a few rolls of parchment on top of his bag, and he took the one she handed him.  
  
He unrolled it an read, "Write a foot and a half on the proper care of Krenshar and why they are feared by humans." He looked up at Hermione, "Why they are feared? Could she have asked a more general question?"  
  
"Come on, Harry, they're pretty interesting. I've already done mine, but I'll go get you the book I looked at for information." She jumped up and headed into the creature section. He unrolled the next parchment, from DADA.  
  
"Explain the different types of defense spells, and why stacking defense spells is not recommended." He re-read it, then turned to Hermione, who had returned with a rather large book.  
  
"Here you are Harry. What's wrong?"  
  
"Professor McAdy didn't specify how long she wanted this report."  
  
"I know, I found that odd as well. But she just said as long as it's well written and contains the pertinent information, she doesn't care how long it is." Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Well, then I guess I can skip this one. You probably wrote enough for both of us," he grinned, and she punched him in the arm. He rubbed the "injury" and made a sad face. She just rolled her eyes and pulled her Advanced Transfiguration homework out of her bag.  
  
Harry shook his head and unrolled the last parchment, from Herbology. He had a feeling he'd be having a little talk with Neville tonight. The two boys often stayed up after everyone went to bed. Harry would review Neville's potions reports and Neville would do the same for Harry's Herbology reports. They wouldn't really correct each other's homework, but they would point out errors and explain them. As a result, Neville's potions mark had improved a little, and Harry was doing loads better in Herbology. Harry had a feeling Professor Snape knew about their little tutoring sessions, but he never said anything.  
  
Things returned to a state of normalcy over the next few weeks, and soon it was time to decide whether or not to stay for Christmas holidays. 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

I'm sooo sorry for not updating in a while. Things got really hectic here on base, so I've been busy. This may be short, but I will post again this weekend.  
  
Note: If Harry, Draco, and Snape seem out of character, please take into account the events of the story. I assure you if your father were sentenced to death and your mother committed suicide because of it, it would change your outlook as well. And Snape, well, I'm sure that's been explained in the previous chapters. Harry's been stressed, not to mention he's been through some emotional trauma over the last few days. Besides, he's so good natured, I'm sure if Draco sincerely wanted to make amends, he'd agree.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Really, you two go ahead. You don't need me being the third wheel."  
  
"Third wheel?" Ron scrunched his face in confusion.  
  
"Never mind. Look, if you don't go, I won't talk to you the entire Christmas break, and you won't get presents from me. Now GO!" Harry shoved his two friends away from the sheet, and signed his name, as he did every year. He noticed his name was only one of two Gryffindors that were staying, and he wondered how many from the other houses were staying.  
  
Draco was staying, as he didn't have any family who would take him in. Crabbe and Goyle had abandoned him for the holidays, so he was the only fifth year staying. Unfortunately, Cho was going home for the holidays; it seemed as if everyone was afraid they might never see their families again. The past few days had seen a lot of dark activity, and it seemed as if the Dark Lord had persuaded others to join him. Harry physically shook the bad thoughts from his head. This was Christmas, a time to be happy.  
  
The next week, he waved his friends off as they waved back from the train. They were both spending the holidays with Ron's parents, and they wanted to surprise the whole family with their relationship. Ginny knew, but they had managed to keep it from Fred and George, though Harry suspected they knew something.  
  
In the end, only five students remained: Harry, Draco, Mike and Jennifer Baker, and Damon Sonati. That night at dinner, Mike looked at the two fifth years and two seventh years, and suddenly felt very outnumbered. Harry and Draco shared a small smirk, and Dumbledore beckoned Mike to sit beside him. Since there were so few, one of the house tables had been turned sideways and seated the five students and the limited faculty that had stayed behind. Trelawney had come down from her tower and positioned herself beside Draco, who was sitting next to Harry. Someone sat down next to him, but he was so engrossed in his book that he didn't really mind. He looked up to grab his goblet of pumpkin juice and noticed McGonagall's shocked stare. He smiled.  
  
"Good evening, Professor Snape," he said without looking.  
  
"Potter," there was no note of distaste that his voice once held when talking to the boy. He saw McGonagall's blank look, and the gleam in the Headmaster's eyes, and decided to have a little fun. "What are you reading?"  
  
Harry had seen what he was planning, and had quietly cast a charm on his Quidditch book as the professor addressed him. He held it up, for all to see the title: Lotions, Solvents, and Draughts. Lupin just about fainted (again) and McGonagall let out a small gasp. They couldn't hold it in any longer, and Harry, Draco, and Snape laughed out loud. Draco leaned in and whispered among the laughs.  
  
"Are you SURE you're not a Slytherin?"  
  
"For the last time, Draco, yes I'm sure!" He laughed even harder, receiving wondering glances from the other end of the table. They had missed all the fun. The night went by fast, and soon Harry and Mike (who had been allowed to move his things into the fifth year dorms for the holidays) were sound asleep. 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Ok, so maybe Snape wouldn't laugh OUT LOUD, but I'm sure he snickered a little. Here's Christmas, every writers demon...coming up with all those presents...maybe my muse can come up with some interesting ones.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At last, it was Christmas, and Mike's yells pulled Harry out of his sleep. Since there were only 10 people in the whole castle, they had all agreed to meet in the Great Hall to open gifts. So the house elves had dragged all the presents down under the giant tree.  
  
As Harry and Mike entered the Great Hall, they almost fell over with laughter. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair wearing elf shoes, complete with pointed toes and bells, and a Santa hat. He smiled at them and winked. At least he held off on the tights, Harry thought. A screech in the hall alerted them to Draco's arrival. He came in rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and Caribe soared over him, perching on the back of his chair.  
  
"We really must tell the house elves not to wake people this early." As if on cue, Dobby came bounding in, wearing the socks Harry had given him one Christmas.  
  
"Dobby has woken up young master Malfoy. Everyone is here now!" He squealed in delight. Harry almost choked on his eggnog when he heard it was Dobby who had woken Draco. He figured Dobby would be the last one to volunteer, since he used to serve the Malfoys, and had not been treated kindly in the least. But, Harry reminded himself, this was not the Draco of old.  
  
The children rushed through breakfast, eager to tear open their presents. They gathered around the tree and Dumbledore tossed the Santa hat on Mike's head. He grinned and began to pass out the presents. He was quite startled at a few, and shakily handed them to Professor Snape. Damon ended up with the most, but no one was surprised; he was always bragging about how large his family was. And from the number of presents that surrounded him, they all knew he wasn't exaggerating.  
  
They took turns ripping the paper off various colored boxes. Mike went first, and opened the one from his sister. He pulled a small plush lion out of its box, and smiled up at her.  
  
"Squeeze it, Mike," she told him. He did, and a loud roar echoed through the hall. He laughed, and hugged her. Draco was next, and he picked a small silver and blue one. He opened the small box and read the note inside.  
  
~Draco, this whistle will call Caribe no matter where he may be, even on the other side of the world.  
  
Sam~  
  
He smiled a little and pulled a small golden whistle on a chain out of the box. He hung it around his neck and tucked it under his shirt. At a few confused looks, he explained, and everyone smiled. Caribe screeched, and Draco smirked.  
  
"She instructed him to deliver it to me on Christmas. She knew," he said, looking at Professor Snape.  
  
"Of course she did." He shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Excuse me? Can I go now?" Harry's voice was impatient, but he was smiling broadly. Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"If you must," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. He nodded and sifted through his presents. Everyone noticed when he discarded a small beat-up cardboard box behind him. He grabbed a present that he recognized: the one from Mrs. Weasley. He smiled and ripped it open, revealing a maroon sweater with a large "H" on the front.  
  
"That's...er..nice," Draco stumbled, searching for words. Harry laughed.  
  
"She sends me a new one every year." He shook his head and pulled it on. "Well?" He stood up and showed everyone. The sleeves were a bit too long, and he shrugged. Professor McGonagall pulled her wand.  
  
"Reducio," she said, and the sleeves shrunk to the appropriate length.  
  
"Thanks Professor."  
  
"You're welcome Mr. Potter."  
  
Damon cleared his throat, and Harry smiled when he saw the older boy holding a present looking rather impatient. Damon winked back and tore into one of his parent's presents. It was an old robe, with a metallic clasp. He smiled as if he'd been expecting this, and explained at everyone's confused stares.  
  
"It's the family robe and coat of arms. It's passed down from father to son on the Christmas before becoming a full-fledged wizard."  
  
Harry's brow furrowed, "Um, what happens if you don't have any sons?"  
  
Damon blushed a little, "Let's put it this way: I have five older sisters." Harry chuckled and shook his head.  
  
Jennifer opened her brother's present first, and smiled. It was a sketch of a badger with a badge that read "HG." From everyone surprised looks, Harry knew he wasn't the only one shocked at the boys drawing talent. Jennifer stood and hugged her brother. Dumbledore smiled and turned to Severus.  
  
"Well, as we seem to be going from youngest to oldest, I believe you are next." Severus nodded begrudgingly and opened the one that was obviously from Remus. He was very careful about unwrapping it, which did not go unnoticed to its giver.  
  
"Come now, Severus. You act as if I had it wrapped by -" he stopped mid- sentence, and looked down ashamed. Severus caught his meaning and shot him a nasty look, then glanced over to Harry. Thankfully, he had not noticed, as he was trying to pull his sweater off over his head. He extracted a small crystal serpent with emerald eyes. He looked up at Remus, who was beaming proudly. He merely nodded his thanks.  
  
"I believe you're next, Moony," Harry called. Dumbledore smiled and nodded. Remus beamed and grabbed Harry's present. As he ripped the paper off, Harry was trying to stifle giggles. He collapsed into a fit of hysterics as Moony's face shifted into one of disbelief.  
  
"Harry, where on earth did you find this?"  
  
Harry took a few seconds to collect himself, then wiped his eyes. "I found an old empty journal in the book store at Hogsmeade."  
  
Remus' eyes widened when the realization hit him. "YOU wrote this?" He flipped through the pages as Harry shrugged.  
  
"I had some help."  
  
"For Merlin's sake, Lupin, what is it?" Snape asked. Remus shut the book and held it up for everyone to see. On the cover were Remus' initials, just below the title, "A Beginner's Guide to the Wolfsbane Potion." Dumbledore chuckled as everyone stared, wide-eyed. Harry had once again erupted into laughter, as all eyes turned to him.  
  
"Oh come on, I didn't write it all by myself. Hermione helped me a little, and there were others." Harry beamed up at his former teacher.  
  
Remus merely chuckled and shook his head. "As long as those 'others' don't include Fred and George Weasley, then this is much appreciated. I'm sure Severus is tiring of concocting the same potion month after month."  
  
"On the contrary, Lupin. If I had tired of it, I would have ceased making it." He kept his tone cool, and only a few in the room knew he was joking.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I believe Sybil is next."  
  
"There is no need for me to open my presents, Headmaster. I already know what I have received. If you will excuse me, I will be returning to my tower." She gathered her presents up and glided out of the room.  
  
As soon as she was out of ear shot, Harry mumbled, "You mean back to your perch." Draco, who was sitting nearest him, slugged him in the arm. Snape suppressed a smirk at Dumbledore's disapproving look.  
  
"Harry," he said in his warning tone.  
  
"Sorry Headmaster." Those who hadn't heard shot confused glances his way, but he kept his head down. Dumbledore turned and smiled at McGonagall. She picked up a small present from the Headmaster himself. She unwrapped it carefully, not tearing it at all, and set the paper neatly on the floor beside her. She then proceeded to remove the top off the box. Folding the tissue paper out of the way, she extracted a small porcelain cat from its haven of foam. Harry noticed that it resembled her animagus form quite a bit.  
  
"Thank you Albus. This is very thoughtful."  
  
"Yes, I really didn't think you've ever seen yourself as a cat."  
  
"Not often, no. And I believe you are next."  
  
"Oh yes," he grabbed the smallest gift he had. It was from his nephew; well one of them anyway. He pulled a book out of its wrapping and smiled. It was a book of charms designed to protect a large castle or building.  
  
"My nephew is the head of the Department of Magical Protection, though I think he is retiring soon. I hear the eldest Weasley is doing a terrific job in Egypt."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, you can't mean that Bill is going to be head of a department already?" Harry was folding his sweater half-heartedly.  
  
"No, not yet. But he may progress faster than expected. Now my boy, I believe you are next." He smiled at Mike, who was already ready with one of his parent's gifts. He tore into the large present to reveal a Remembrall. Harry and Draco avoided each other's gaze at McGonagall's reproachful glare.  
  
"I trust *this* one will stay in the vicinity of the ground?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," they replied in unison. She then had to explain the whole story, with a little biased commentary from the two boys. After a little arguing, Dumbledore cleared his throat rather loudly.  
  
"I think we should leave the past alone. What's done is done. Now Harry, I believe it's your turn?" Harry shook his head and pointed at Dobby, who was watching from under the table.  
  
"Dobby has a present sir?" He bounded over to the teen and grabbed a small box, neatly wrapped.  
  
"This is from Hermione, Ron, and me. And this," he pulled the cardboard box from behind him, "is from the Dursleys." Snape's eyes narrowed at the mention of the name.  
  
"Harry Potter's family has sent Dobby a present?"  
  
"No, it was mine, but I have so many already, you can have this one." Dobby pounced on Harry, squeezing him until he turned blue. Snape wanted Dobby to open that present to see what Harry's *relatives* had gotten him for Christmas.  
  
"Harry Potter is the most kindest, generous, and caring wizard in the whole world! He is giving his presents to less fortunate than himself."  
  
"Dobby, please let go. I can't breathe." Dobby let go with an apology and sat down next to the boy. "Well, go on. I want to see what I got you." The joke was lost on the house-elf, who was tearing into the wrapped present.  
  
"Oh," he breathed as he pulled out a small watch and, of course, a pair of bright yellow socks. He pulled the socks on over the ones he already had on, and snapped the watch to his wrist. It automatically conformed to his small wrist, and adjusted itself to the correct time. He beamed proudly, thanked Harry profusely, and pulled the small cardboard box into his lap.  
  
"It is young master Malfoy's turn now." From somewhere to his left, Harry heard Draco mutter under his breath, just loud enough for Harry to hear.  
  
"Never thought I'd ever be sharing Christmas with a house-elf." Harry took the opportunity to slug him in the arm, and smiled as Draco threw him an icy glare. Harry grabbed one of Draco's presents and tossed it at him. Draco knew immediately it was from Harry, and smirked as he tore carelessly into the careful wrapping job. As soon as he removed the top of the box, something began moving around inside. He reached in and carefully removed a small dragon. It wasn't real, but made of onyx. And it was *animated.* The dragon yawned and looked up at its new owner. It bowed its head, and stretched its stone wings. At everyone's awed stares, Harry grinned.  
  
"Hey, I pay enough attention in Astronomy to know that Draco means Dragon. Geez, I don't sleep in *all* of my classes."  
  
Draco snapped out of his daze at the small stone creature enough to thank Harry, who merely clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
He grabbed his present from Hermione and opened it. As usual, she had gotten him a book. He almost fell over as he read "Lotions, Solvents, and Draughts" on the cover. He showed the book to everyone else.  
  
"Don't you already have that book, Mr. Potter?" asked McGonagall. This only sent him into giggles again, in between which he heard Draco mutter something about St. Mungo's.  
  
"I'll explain later, Minerva," the Headmaster interrupted, and he motioned for Jennifer to go.  
  
She, too, opened one of her parent's gifts and revealed a dazzling dress robe. It was deep purple with a light hood on the back. She pulled out a matching hat, and grinned.  
  
"Those were grandma's," Mike breathed, barely able to believe what he was seeing.  
  
"Yeah," she pulled out an obviously very personal note, because she read it to herself, then handed it to Mike. He smiled and gave it back. "You're turn Damon." She shoved him playfully, and Harry was just beginning to see the depth of their relationship.  
  
He tore into one of his sister's presents, and pulled out a new pair of Keeper gloves. He smirked at Harry.  
  
"New Chaser or not, Potter. Gryffindor better watch out this year."  
  
"You'll have to get the Quaffle past Ron first. And do it *before* I catch the Snitch, though I doubt that'll do much good," he countered. Snape smirked a little and opened his last gift. It was small, and when he opened it, all he found was a small note. The writing was so small, he had to bring the parchment up to his nose to read it.  
  
~Look up~  
  
He did, and when he dropped the parchment, a large black snake was staring him in the face. He didn't jump away, but looked up at the one holding it.  
  
"Oh come on, Professor Snape. Don't tell me you're not lonely down in the dungeons."  
  
He carefully removed the large reptile from its carrier's grasp and let him/her? slither onto the table and curl up contented. "Thank you, Mr. Potter. That is very...appropriate."  
  
"Not only appropriate Severus," the Headmaster said, beaming, "but quite useful. Look at the snake closer and tell me if you recognize the species."  
  
Snape did as he was asked, and almost choked on his own tongue. It was a rare species indeed; one of the only magical breeds of snakes in existence. It also happened that the venom of this snake was instrumental in some of the more complex potions he was not able to make because of lack of ingredients.  
  
"Where did you get this?"  
  
Harry shrugged as he sat back down, "I found him." Dumbledore gave him a very reproving look.  
  
"Harry, where did you get him?"  
  
"I was flying around, ya know, thinking. And I landed down by the lake, where I always go if I need to think some. Well, I started walking around the lake, and when I got to the bank that borders the forest, he came to me. He said he was tired of living on the run from the larger creatures in the forest and I think I kind of shocked him when I started talking to him."  
  
~You can sssay that again~  
  
"Anyway," the others looked at him strangely, "he asked me to find a place for him. So I did." He finished smiling, and Draco leaned in.  
  
"Sucking up to the professors, Potter?" he said, smirking.  
  
"I don't have to Malfoy," Harry retorted.  
  
"Enough, you two," Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head. "Remus, please go on."  
  
"Thank you Headmaster." He tore into one of his only remaining presents; this one from Snape. It was a small crystal wolf, with rubies for eyes. He laughed and looked up.  
  
"Great minds think alike, eh Severus?"  
  
"Indeed," was his only reply. And so the circle continued, with Damon having to double up every time on account of the abundance of his gifts. No one said anything when Dobby opened the cardboard box from the Dursleys and removed a band-aid and a stick of glue.  
  
"Actually, that's probably the most useful thing they've ever given me," Harry said quietly. Dobby unwrapped the band-aid and stuck it to his forehead, and just sat in awe as the glue popped in and out of the tube as he twisted the bottom. Harry made a mental note to thank the Dursleys for the gift for Dobby, but then he remembered that he would be returning there next summer, and his face fell. Snape didn't miss this, excused himself from the group with a small apology, and left with the snake.  
  
With armfuls of presents, the two Gryffindors trudged up to the tower and deposited their things in their respective dormitories. Hedwig flew in and nipped him on the ear, delivering a message. He removed the letter from her leg and gave her a treat. She again nipped him on the ear and soared out into the cold air.  
  
~Harry  
  
Please come and see me in the classroom.  
  
Professor Severus Snape~  
  
Wow, Harry thought, my first name *and* please? He's going soft. He shrugged and grabbed his cloak, as it often got cold down in the dungeons during the winter.  
  
The classroom door was open, but he got the feeling this was going to be one of those *talks* so he shut it behind him.  
  
"Professor Snape?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter, one moment," came the reply from the storeroom. He emerged a moment later with the snake and a few empty vials. "I wish to discuss a few things with you. Like the Christmas present. I heard what you said." He set the snake on the counter and the vials in their holder.  
  
Harry shrugged, "It was the truth. It was probably the most thoughtful gift too. They know I get hurt a lot."  
  
"Perhaps, but that still does not give them the right to treat you badly. Now, as for that. You must know that you will not be returning this summer. We still do not know where you will go, but if all else fails, you may stay at Hogwarts over the summer vacation."  
  
"Could I go to the Burrow?"  
  
"Only if Voldemort is defeated before that time. If not, you will remain here."  
  
"Now I can write that letter," Harry thought out loud.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh, I was going to write them a thank you letter explaining how much Dobby liked the present they sent him. Of course, I guess I would have to explain who Dobby was." Snape smirked as Harry laughed at the thought of Uncle Vernon reading how much the house elf enjoyed their present.  
  
"Well, now that that is settled, I did call you down here for another reason."  
  
"Yes, Professor?"  
  
"This snake, which I must thank you for, but I do not know his name."  
  
Harry chuckled, "Hang on a second." He walked over to the counter and crouched down to the snake's level.  
  
~The professssor would like to know your name~  
  
~It isssss Vyerossss~  
  
"His name is Vyeros. I didn't know he was special. What kind of snake is he?"  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, I thought you would know the answer to that one. After all, his venom is key to many complex poisons and some acidic solvents." Harry racked his brain, trying to remember if he'd seen the name anywhere before. Then he remembered the book he got from Hermione.  
  
"You know, that book I was reading at the dinner table wasn't really 'Lotions, Solvents, and Draughts,'" Harry smirked.  
  
"Perhaps you should read it then. This particular species is featured in there." Snape went back to what he was doing, leaving Harry waiting for his answer, but it never came.  
  
"Well, what is he?"  
  
"Tone, Mr. Potter, I am a professor." Harry lowered his head, and apologized, and Snape continued, "Very well, since you are obviously not going to go read that book right away. He is a Saukerian Posginrave, more commonly known as an Aiden serpent, for the wizard who first discovered the many uses for its venom."  
  
"Is that what you're doing now?" Harry came up next to the older wizard and peered into the cauldron with interest.  
  
"My, my Mr. Potter, you are the observant one this morning." Snape stirred the concoction once more clockwise, then reversed the motion twice. "Now to get some venom from the serpent." He grabbed two vials, "Would you assist me?"  
  
Harry nodded and followed Snape to the counter where the snake was lounging peacefully. Harry again crouched down.  
  
~Vyerosssss, would you give ussss sssome of your venom?~  
  
~Of coursssse~  
  
The snake unhinged its jaws and secreted some venom as Snape caught it in the vials. He proceeded, with the snake's permission, to milk him until both vials were almost full. He corked both of them, placed one by the cauldron, and tucked one safely away in his storeroom.  
  
"That must be the first time I have actually asked a snake permission to milk it." Harry was starting to look bored. "Mr. Potter, if I am boring you, please feel free to leave the dungeons. I'm sure you have plenty of things to do, such as homework, or reading that book."  
  
Harry threw on his cloak. "Leave it to Snape to think of homework and reading on Christmas Day." At Snape's glare, he apologized again and left. He spent the rest of the morning in a chess tournament the students had struck up in the Great Hall. They all stopped for lunch, and when it was over, Dumbledore stood.  
  
"As there are an even number of us, and the other teachers have agreed, there will be a small Quidditch game this afternoon. I do not believe staff versus students is a good idea. So we will do this the Muggle way. I will choose two captains and they will pick their teams. Meet on the pitch at 3 and have a good afternoon." He retreated back to his office to complete the remainder of his work for the holidays. The students left chattering excitedly about the game, and the teachers all looked at each other warily. This was going to be interesting. 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

At last it was time for the Quidditch match, and Harry walked out holding his Firebolt. He looked at Mike.  
  
"Do you know how to play?"  
  
"Yeah, my family is obsessed with the game."  
  
"What position do you play?"  
  
"I can play Chaser and Beater." They joined the others, who were already waiting for them. Draco sneered at the Firebolt and clutched his Nimbus 2001 tightly. Harry looked at the other two students. Damon had a Nimbus 2000, and Jennifer was riding one of the school's Comet Two-Sixties. Harry then turned to the professors. He was pleased to see that no one else had a Firebolt, but Snape and McGonagall were both holding Nimbus 2001s. Dumbledore and Lupin had 2000s and Trelawney had taken a Comet as well. Mike retrieved one and soon Dumbledore addressed the group.  
  
"I have chosen one student and one teacher to each be a Captain. Harry, since you are the Captain of the Gryffindor team, you will head Team 1. Remus will captain Team 2." Dumbledore pulled his wand and muttered a word and Lupin's robes changed from red to blue. "Don't worry, I'll fix them all when it's over."  
  
"Harry, you pick first."  
  
Harry nodded, "Draco, Beater" he said simply, and Draco stood behind him, dressed in a red robe.  
  
"I'll get you for this Potter. Imagine, me wearing red." he shook his head and laughed.  
  
Remus chuckled a little, "Mike, why don't you join me? I could use a good, young Chaser." Remus winked at the youngest student, and the boy smiled. He thought he would have been picked last. Remus laid a hand on his shoulder and leaned in. "I know what it feels like to be picked last," he whispered. Harry crinkled his forehead and turned to Draco.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Definitely Snape. He's the youngest teacher, and he's got a Nimbus 2001."  
  
"What about Damon? He's on his house team, and he's a pretty good Keeper. Besides, what from I hear, Snape is a Seeker, and we don't need another one."  
  
"Actually, don't believe everything you hear Potter. Snape was a Keeper, not a Seeker."  
  
Harry smirked, "Right then," he turned to the group, "Professor Snape, Keeper." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Very good use of resources Harry." Snape shook his head in disgust as his robes were changed from black to a vibrant red. He joined the two fifth years and gave a small sneer at Harry's proud face.  
  
Remus cleared his throat and looked a little taken aback, but shook his head. "Albus, Keeper." Harry nearly choked. He couldn't picture the old wizard playing anything but Seeker. But then who --? He caught the twinkle in Moony's eyes and groaned. This was not going to be an easy game.  
  
"Damon, Chaser."  
  
"Jennifer, Beater."  
  
"Professor McGonagall, Chaser."  
  
"That leaves you, Sybil. Would you please join my team as a Chaser?"  
  
"Very well, Lupin. But that was a lousy cover-up for having been chosen last," For the second time, Harry was speechless. She actually had a sense of humor. He turned to his team, but saw the same reactions on their faces.  
  
Snape and Dumbledore rose to the hoops and Harry and Remus grabbed the balls. Since they were Seekers, they both grabbed the Quaffle and held it with both hands. Together, they launched the ball up in the air and released only one Bludger (as each team only had one Beater). They let the Snitch go and waited ten seconds, then mounted their brooms. Harry kicked off the ground and followed Lupin up above the action.  
  
In ten minutes, Harry's team had scored five times, and Remus' hadn't at all. Not only was Snape a Keeper, but he was apparently a really good one. Damon and McGonagall worked well together, and Draco was an outstanding Beater. He soon noticed that Moony was following him, and smiled to himself. He looked around at the others. Damon and McGonagall were running one more time at the goals, and Snape was looking all together bored. Draco was flanking McGonagall, and Harry suddenly wished he had a camera. Draco protecting McGonagall and a Ravenclaw was priceless. He barely missed the Bludger Jennifer sent his way, and he spun in the air and sent it toward Draco with the end of his broom.  
  
"Draco, heads up!" Draco pulled back and sent the Bludger sailing towards Remus. Jennifer blocked it and sent it back towards McGonagall. She passed the Quaffle back to Damon just as she had to duck. Harry was right behind her, and smacked it back and forth between himself and Draco. Once they reached the goals, Harry slammed it back to Draco, who smacked it at the Headmaster. Jennifer wasn't fast enough, and Dumbledore had to duck, giving Damon plenty of room to send the Quaffle sailing through the tallest hoop with ease.  
  
Harry smiled, and was genuinely enjoying himself for the first time in a while. He soared high, looked for a flash of gold. He caught it, hanging just behind Snape's goals. He dove for it, knowing Moony was on his tail. But his 2000 was no match for the Firebolt, and Harry lengthened the distance between them in a short time. Harry reached out and closed around the Snitch, but something caught his eye. He turned to the shadow coming closer and stopped. Remus slammed into his broom, sending the young boy falling to the ground. Remus ricocheted off and tried to regain control. Snape dove for the falling boy and scooped him up well before he hit the ground. Harry thrashed around and held out his wand.  
  
"Accio Firebolt!" His Firebolt hit his hands and he jumped on. Then Snape saw what he was afraid of; a hoard of Dementors was gliding straight for the pitch. Students and teachers alike pulled their wands and gathered around each other. They were outnumbered two to one, but they had no intention of backing down. Snape looked behind him for Harry, expecting to see him flying for the tallest tower. Considering his past with Dementors and the unfortunate fate of his godfather, surely Harry didn't wish to face them.  
  
Instead, he didn't have to look far. Harry glided up beside him with his wand drawn and a scowl that would have rivaled his own. 


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Ok, sorry I haven't updated as often as I should.  I'd like to thank all the readers who've stuck with me.  I think I'm pretty close to wrapping it up.  The next couple of chapters will be the confrontation with Voldemort, and his subsequent demise.  We'll also here more about this prophecy Dumbledore mentioned (I'd like to know myself). 

Urrgggghh….my comp crashed and I lost half of this story.  I had to re-write it all.  I apologize if it sucks.  The original was better, but I guess this one is okay.  It was kind of like an editing thing.  Oh well, on with the story.         

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Headmaster!  What do we do?"  McGonagall was almost white with fright.  The Dementors were drawing closer, and Lupin had taken the lead in the formation.

"When they get closer, yell expecto patronum!  And think of a happy moment!"  He readied his wand, and the others did the same.  Harry prepared himself, and as the Dementors came nearer, he heard it.

_"Lily, take Harry and go!  It's him!  Go!  Run!  I'll hold him off –"  _

_A high-pitched cackling, then a scream.___

Harry tried to think of a happy memory, but could not.  The only thoughts running through his mind were of the third task only months before.  Snape turned his head to check on the students, but Harry's eyes were glazed over.  He reached over and shook the boy's shoulder, jostling him from his trance.  Harry blinked and turned to Lupin.

"Moony!  I can't think of anything!"  Remus turned immediately and flew to Harry's side.  He nodded infinitesimally at Snape and laid his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"What about the Quidditch final your third year?  You won the Cup, do you remember?"  The Dementors closed in on them, and Remus rounded on them.  The nine closed in, as Dumbledore had sent Mike straight to the Tower.  Harry nodded and turned his attention back to the attackers.  There were so many of them, and so few of them.  With all the force he could muster, and completely concentrating on his elation after catching the snitch his third year, he yelled.  But he wasn't alone.  A chorus of voices rang out, and several silvery-white strands leapt from the wands.

The stag, larger than ever before, galloped toward a cluster of three Dementors, sending them scattering.  From Remus' wand shot forth a silver wolf, and it attacked two of the nearer Dementors.  He watched as a panther emerged from Snape's side, and over his head soared a silvery-white phoenix.  A tiger joined Snape's panther from McGonagall's wand and the two large silver cats began pouncing on Dementors.  Streams of light shot from Damon's wand, knocking over one of the dark creatures.  A faint dragon, no doubt from Draco, swooped in and flew through one of the Dementors, dissipating in the process.  

The Headmaster flew over to Harry's side.  "Go cast with Draco.  Trust me," he added at Harry's skeptical look.  Harry glided back to Draco and grabbed his wrist.

"On three!  One, two, three!" he yelled.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUS!"  Both fifth-years were knocked backwards off their brooms, and the blast that ensued threw everyone in its way aside.  The orb engulfed most of the Dementors, and drew in the ones that were outside it.  As it shrunk, all heard ear-piercing shrieks coming from inside.  As it finally collapsed in on itself, there was nothing left to indicate the dark creatures had even been there._

Draco and Harry had picked themselves up off the ground, and were gaping in disbelief at the area where 20 Dementors once stood.  The others simply stared, wide-eyed, at the two boys.

"Professor, what just happened?!?" Draco shouted.

"How did you know?" was all Harry could manage.

Dumbledore merely smiled, "Sybil, will you please go and fetch Mr. Baker from the tower and join us all in the Great Hall?"  He said nothing more, just turned and walked into the castle.  The others quickly followed him into the Great Hall.

The ten sat in silence, munching on their chocolate.  Harry and Draco inhaled theirs, and turned to the Headmaster expectantly.  Dumbledore smiled and finished his quickly.  Once everyone was done, Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Minny?"  The house-elf popped up next to the Headmaster, "Go into my study and retrieve the blue book from my desktop."

The house elf bowed and popped away, returning a few seconds later with the item.  Dumbledore looked up.

"Maybe I should explain a few things before I show this to you.  Many years ago, before the name Voldemort was ever uttered, there was a True Seer who only went by Fireget.  He foretold of an evil so great, that not even death could stop it.  He told that the ones to stop the evil," he turned to Draco and Harry, "were you two."  Harry and Draco gaped at the old wizard, and the others merely sat stunned.  Dumbledore began sifting through the book, looking for the passage.  When he found it, he cleared his throat.

_The love of a flower saves, and the evil fades into shadow.  Many years will pass before blood and mark will restore it to power, and the souls of the past can give only passing safety.  The merger long feared will come to pass, and terror will strike the hearts of even the most valiant.  Only the union of lion and dragon can defeat the evil, but can only succeed with the strength of a true alliance.  The legacy of the eagle reigns high, and will aid in a time of need.  _

Dumbledore finished and looked up at the group.  Harry and Draco were staring at each other, and everyone else was gaping at them.  Of course, Trelawney spoke up.

"I had the good fortune of speaking with Fireget's son.  Poor dear's blinder than Miss Granger.  Fireget is no doubt one of the most accurate seers of the times.  Not quite as accurate as myself, but not everyone can be as gifted as I."  

A snort came from the head of the table, and she whirled, hunting for the perpetrator.  Harry was suspiciously interested in the fruit basket on the table, and Draco was scowling at him.  Dumbledore was trying (and failing for his giggles) to look cross, Snape was smirking, and McGonagall didn't even attempt to hide her grin.  Remus just shook his head.  

Nodding her departure, she stood and swept out of the room defiantly.  Dumbledore recomposed himself and looked sternly at Harry.

"5 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter," he made sure Trelawney heard it, then turned back to the group.  "Do not mock professors of this school in front of them."  That ever-present twinkle was shining brightly.

"Now that the unpleasantries are over with, I would like to discuss our course of action over the next weeks as we await the return of the students."  Damon raised his hand, "Yes, Mr. Sonati?"

"Well, as tomorrow _is Boxing Day, I was thinking we could carry out the Muggle tradition.  Just between the students and teachers of course."  Snape looked up in horror, and Remus grinned.  This one was clever; but then again, he was a Ravenclaw.  Harry looked a little confused, as did Draco, but for two different reasons.  Harry had never really been exposed to anything growing up, while Draco was raised avoiding the "stupid Muggle garbage."_

Dumbledore's twinkle grew tenfold, and Snape knew he was doomed.  McGonagall was looking a little confused herself, and Remus was now grinning like a lunatic.

"Very well," Dumbledore said calmly, "starting midnight tonight, and lasting through eleven fifty-nine pm tomorrow night, the teachers and students shall switch places."  He waved his wand and two hats appeared.  "This is the teacher hat, and this is the student hat.  Slips of paper numbering one through five are in each of the hats.  Everyone will draw from their respective hats and match up with your counterpart.  This is who you will switch places with for a day.  Have fun."  Everyone came forward, some more eager than others, and drew from the hat.  Harry paired up with Snape, and Draco with Dumbledore.  Remus switched with Mike, McGonagall with Damon, and Jennifer defaulted to Trelawney.

"I will inform Sybil of tomorrow's events.  Now please, go to your beds.  Today was trying, and tomorrow proves to be its equal.  Good night."  The lights in the Great Hall dimmed to faint candlelight and the nine occupants broke off to their dormitories or chambers.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, this just reached a whole new level of interesting.  Boxing Day!!  Inspired by an episode of MASH.  Thanks to Alan Alda and the Gang.  Well, gotta go now.  Please review and tell me what you think!


	30. Chapter Thirty

This was the day; the day Harry had been looking forward to for almost ten hours.  He couldn't believe he was switching places with a professor (never mind it was Professor Snape) for a whole day.  But how was Dumbledore going to do it.  After the announcement, he tried to question Damon out in the hall, but all he got was a basic overlay until they had to split off to their respective dormitories.  

Boxing Day, the day after Christmas, was rooted in an old custom where masters of the household and their servants switched places for a day.  Soon, it engulfed the military, to boost morale and such, and the officers were switching with the soldiers.  Shrugging, he figured he may as well look the part.  He grabbed his school robes (he guessed wearing Gryffindor robes while "being" Snape wasn't a good idea) and pulled out his wand.

"_Velious."  The Hogwarts shield shimmered, then faded, leaving a completely black robe.  He opted not to get Hermione's make-up and lighten his complexion, and slipped on a pair of black boots Draco had loaned him.  He spent the next few minutes practicing making his robes billow out behind him as he walked, and experimented by altering his robe length and such.  Finally, he got it, and giggled to himself.  Mike came out of the bathroom dressed in one of Remus' robes (shrunk to fit him) and a goofy grin._

"What's up, Harry?"

"Look at this."  He proceeded to stalk around the room, then unexpectedly turn and storm away, his robes billowing out behind him.

"Bloody hell!  How do you do that?"

"It's an art, my friend……..an art."  The two boys laughed all the way down to the Great Hall, where most of the students and teachers were already assembled.  Snape came in last, sending Mike and Harry into giggling fits again.  If Snape noticed Harry's attire, he didn't acknowledge it.  Dumbledore did, and twinkled at Harry as he stood.

"Good morning everyone.  I trust everyone slept restfully?  I do hope so, for this day will prove to be trying indeed," he threw a small smile Snape's way, who merely sneered back.  "In order to accomplish this switch, I have devised a little charm that will allow the partners to switch minds.  Harry, Severus, will you please step forward."  Harry's eyes widened, and Snape groaned.

"Why do I always have to be the guinea pig?"  He rose with every ounce of dignity he could muster and strode over to the Headmaster.  Harry scurried along behind him.

"Now, hold still you two."  Dumbledore waved his wand, and spoke in a very clear voice.  "_Verto Mensa dum Merinox."  Harry felt himself floating above his body, and ventured to look down.  He saw the top of his head and his stomach lurched.  He looked around and noticed Snape doing the same thing.  They started floating toward each other, and then passed through one another.  It was the strangest thing Harry had ever felt.  He began to descend, not into his own body, but into Snape's.  This was certainly going to be an interesting day._

Once settled in his new body, he looked around.  Merlin, he was tall!  The perspective from Snape's height was really much different than his own.  He tested his legs, and thankfully didn't stumble.  He still had Snape's reputation to uphold.  Snape, on the other hand, was not happy.

"Hey, you could be stuck in Jennifer's body.  Think how that would be."  Harry whispered to himself (that was going to take some getting used to).  But his voice wasn't the kid's voice that he usually heard.  Instead, it was silky and precise.

"You had just better behave yourself Potter," Snape snarled.  A snarl didn't look very good on his face, Harry decided.  His voice was also different than he expected.  It sounded strange in someone else's ears.

"Well, that went well.  Who's next?"  The two newly found transferors made their way out of the Great Hall and stopped.  Harry decided to take a good look at himself, and almost tripped on the stairs.

"Careful, Potter!  I don't want to be injured when I get back over there!"

"S-sorry, Professor.  It's just that I've never really _seen myself fully before, I mean, other than mirrors and such.  I didn't think I looked that bad."  Harry/Snape's voice was quiet and distant._

"Well, this is how you've looked most of your time here.  Though, you do tend to look better toward the end of the school years," Snape/Harry said.  "By the way, where are we going?"

"Well, I did have that potions homework you, um, I assigned, and I planned on doing it today.  I was going to let you into the tower so you could get started on it," Harry/Snape said smiling.

"Don't count on it, Potter.  I'm going back to my dungeons."  Snape/Harry turned and strode off, pausing to take in to account the billowing robes.  Harry/Snape stifled a laugh and continued up to the tower.

The Fat Lady saw him and almost shrieked.  "Calm down, it's me, Harry.  This is all part of some weird Boxing Day ceremony."

"Oh, this is strange.  Who's switched with who, so I'll know."

"Umm…Mike switched with Moony, so don't be all freaked if Professor Lupin comes up as well," he ignored the Fat Lady's giggles, "and McGonagall switched with Damon, so he, uh, she may show.  Jennifer switched with Trelawney and Draco with Dumbledore.  I know, this is strange, but can I just give you the password and go?"

"Very well, but it is rather disconcerting to hear Snape use the word 'freaked.'"

Harry/Snape sighed, "Lions for the Cup."  The portrait swung open and he sauntered in.  He went to his chambers and sat at the desk, staring at the homework.  He began scribbling down the answers as if his hand had a mind of its own.

"What the --?" Harry/Snape muttered.  There must be some traces of Snape's mind in there somewhere, helping him on his homework.  Not that he cared, mind you, it was just weird.

Snape/Harry stalked down to the dungeons and slammed the door open.  Vyeros jumped and hissed.

~Bloody humansssss~  Snape/Harry blinked.  He understood that. He glided over to the counter and knelt down (he didn't have to go far).

~Can you undersssstand me?~

~Of courssssse.  Have you losssst your mind?~  Snape/Harry snorted, then laughed.  ~I guessss ssssso~

~Harry and I sssswitched mindssssss.  I am Professsssor Ssssnape~

~Who came up with that brilliant ssssstrategy?~

~Ssssonati~

~I thought Ravenclawssss were ssssupposssssed to be sssssmart~

~Asssss did I.  But if Potter and I sssswitched mindsssss, then why can I undersssstand you?~

~Tracessssss sssshould ssstill remain, assss tracessss of you remain in your brain~

~Oh no~

~What isssss it?~

~Potter was going to do hissssssss Potionssss homework~

~Sssssmart lad~

~Too ssssmart for hisss own good.  Goodbye~

~Lovely chatting with you~

Snape/Harry raced through the halls, tearing for Gryffindor Tower.

"Five points from Gryffindor for running through the halls."  Snape/Harry stopped and whirled, coming face to beard with Draco/Dumbledore.  

"What did you say, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Ah ah, it's Headmaster to you, Mr. Potter."  He waggled a long finger at the man/boy.  

"You cannot take points from houses, Headmaster.  This is only temporary."

"Yes, he can," drawled a voice from behind Draco/Dumbledore.  The blonde-haired boy stepped out.  "Just before we switched, I gave all the newly found teachers all rights, for one day.  The points lost and gained will stick, as long as they are justified," droned Dumbledore/Draco.  

"Yes, well then.  Sorry, Headmaster, it won't happen again."  He turned and walked to Gryffindor tower, mentally cursing everything he could think of.  When he got to the portrait, the Fat Lady smiled at him.

"Hello Professor, or should I say Mr. Potter?"

"Just shut up and let me in."

"What's the password?"

"I don't need one……..I'm a professor."

"Not today you're not.  If you don't give the password, I can't let you in."

"Bloody portraits!" he began pounding on her, and she gave loud protests.  "Open up Potter!  You'll regret it when I get my body back!"

"Can I help you, Harry?"  He turned to face Mike/Lupin.

"Erm, yes _Professor.  Pott—I mean Professor Snape is in there and I need to speak with him."_

"Well, I'll go retrieve him for you."

"Can you just let me in?"

"Well, I suppose.  Lions for the Cup."  The portrait swung open and Snape/Harry stormed in, looking around for his counterpart.  Mike/Lupin laughed.  It was actually quite funny to see Harry storming about.

"Where is he?"

"Probably in his room," he walked over to a tapestry of a golden lion.  "Through there are the prefects' rooms."  Snape/Harry pulled back the curtains, but there was only wall.

"How do you get through?"

"Uhh….I really don't think I'm supposed to know.  But it's like the platform at King's Cross."  He looked down guiltily.  

Snape/Harry nodded his thanks and walked through it, coming into a very lush hallway.  There were five doors, each with a gold-engraved nameplate.  He found Potter's and knocked rather harshly.

As the knock came, Harry was putting the finishing touches on his homework.  He waved his hand.

"_Intromus," the door opened and Snape/Harry burst in.  Harry/Snape turned just after he signed his name, and set his eagle feather quill down on the desk._

"Ah, Mr. Potter?  What can I do for you?"

"You've already finished?" he groaned, not even noticing what he'd been called.  

"Of course.  What did you need?"

"Er, nothing.  Just realized I can talk to snakes now."

"Really?  That's weird.  I guess a little bit of me was left in there somewhere."  Harry/Snape's glance flickered over to the parchment, but returned to Snape/Harry just as quickly.  

Snape/Harry turned, then winced a little.  "What is that pain in your, uh, my ribs?"

"Oh," Harry/Snape's face fell, "Uh, that was when one of my ribs broke, but it was near the beginning of the summer, so it didn't heal right."

"How long have you lived with this pain?"

"Hmmm," Harry/Snape's face scrunched up in thought, "It was the summer after my third year.  That was the worst summer there, because the previous year, Fred and George busted me out of my room using their dad's car."

"You said you lived in the cupboard?"

"Yeah, well, once they found out who my godfather was, they started being a little nicer to me."  Harry/Snape's head dropped as he remembered his godfather, and what had happened to him.  An uncomfortable silence passed between them, and Snape/Harry stirred.

"Yes, well, I believe it is time for lunch."

Harry/Snape drew himself up to his full height (which was slightly more than his old one) and walked out with Snape/Harry to the Great Hall.

When they arrived, everyone was discussing events with their counterparts, and the two slipped into their seats.  Dumbledore/Draco stood.

"How as everyone been faring in their new positions?" the Slytherin's voice drawled.    Harry/Snape scrutinized the boy for a moment, and saw the familiar twinkle in Draco's grey-blue eyes.  He decided grinning and twinkling was not a good look for Draco.  

"Well, I, for one, have enjoyed it," Harry/Snape said.

"That's because you did your potions homework with some of my knowledge.  That's akin to cheating."

"Now, now," Dumbledore/Draco waggled a finger, "I can't boot someone completely out of their own head.  They wouldn't be able to get back in.  So I had to leave a little bit of everyone inside themselves."

"This is all getting bloody confusing," Remus/Mike stated.  

Snape/Harry looked at the watch, "Well, we only have to wait another eleven hours.  I think I'm going to sleep it all away."

"Sorry, Mr. Potter," Jennifer/Trelawney smirked (definitely not a good look for Trelawney), "That would be defeating the purpose of this day.  You're supposed to be finding out what it's like as the other person.  I really don't know how Trelawney stays up there all day."

"Then I suggest _Professor Snape gets down to the dungeons and not in Gryffindor Tower."_

Harry/Snape hung his head, caught.  He picked at his food, then left with Snape/Harry to the dungeons.

"Why are you coming down here?  I never come to the dungeons."

"Unless you need to think?"  Harry/Snape stopped in his tracks and stood, mouth agape.  "Close your mouth, you still have my image to uphold."  He did as he was told, but didn't move.

"How?"

"The same connection you have with Voldemort."  Harry/Snape's hand reflexively shot to his forehead, then remembered he wasn't in his own body.  "The Mark I once had and your scar are faintly connected.  It tingled every time you were near."

"Why didn't you say anything?  I thought you'd have yelled at me or something.  At least taken points from Gryffindor."  By this time, they had continued their trek down to the dungeons.

"You obviously wanted to get away from everyone, and there I could keep an eye on you, so to speak.  As long as the Mark tingled, I knew you weren't off getting yourself killed or worse."

"You and Herm…" Harry/Snape chuckled a little, which broke out into laughter at Snape/Harry's confused look.  "I'll tell you some other time, when things aren't so…awkward.  I can't believe I'm talking to myself."

"Not funny."  Harry/Snape was just about to open the door of the potions classroom, when something creaked on the other side.  "Wait!" Snape/Harry whispered.  

"What?  This place is old, and shifts.  It makes noises all the time."

"Yes, but we are underground.  This castle wouldn't do too well if the foundation were to shift would it?  Something's not right."  Before they could back off, the door flew open, and two Death Eaters they both recognized glided out.

"Ah, Mr. Potter and the traitor.  What a pleasant surprise.  Well, I suppose this will save us a trip up to Gryffindor Tower."  Harry and Snape, in each other's bodies, had no clue where the other kept their wands, so they were left defenseless as the two shouted a spell, and they were both stunned.

The last thing Harry/Snape saw was Parkinson's smiling face.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

Snape groaned and sat up, his head still pounding.  He grabbed his head, only to find a mop of black mess.  _Oh no,_ he thought, _I'm still in Potter's body._  This was not good.  He looked around, his eyes desperately trying to adjust to the low light.  He didn't see himself anywhere; another bad sign.  Voldemort didn't like traitors, and was no doubt torturing him mercilessly.

In answer, the cell door opened and he was flung in, bloodied and broken, but alive.  Snape made no move until the Death Eater, who looked like Parkinson, was out of sight.  He knelt down and shook his shoulder.

"Potter!" he whispered, "Potter, wake up!"  The boy opened Snape's eyes and blinked a few times, trying to figure out just where he was.

"Hurts…" was all he managed before falling unconscious.  From the looks of him, the boy had been through hell and back.  Snape closed his eyes and cursed, wishing he knew what time it was.  How much longer would they be stuck in each other's bodies?  What happens if one of us is unconscious at midnight?  A million thoughts raced through his head as he tried to revive the unconscious form beside him.  

"Never knew you cared about the traitor, boy."  Snape turned around to face a relatively young man, an American by the accent.  _Voldemort must be stretching his boundaries_, Snape thought.

"Who are you?" he snapped.

"How rude of me; let me introduce myself.  My name is Brendon Roberson.  The Dark Lord welcomed me into his ranks a few short days ago, and I was given the dutiful task of torturing one of you of my choice.  Come Potter, I have waited for this for a long time."

"No," a weak voice croaked, one Snape recognized as his own.

"What was that, traitor?  Did you not get enough?"

Harry sat up painfully and looked the young man in the face.  "Leave the boy alone.  It is me the Dark Lord wants to play with, let him."

"The traitor has a soft spot for the Potter boy?  Who knew?  Well, I am a patient and generous man.  I shall grant your request. Come along now."  He opened the door, and with strength he didn't really know he had, Harry stood on shaky legs.  Snape laid a small hand on his arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked forcefully.

He faked stumbling so he could get closer to his own ear.  "Buying time until midnight," he whispered.  Then he straightened and limped out, cradling a broken arm and a dislocated shoulder.  So Snape was left to try and figure out just how long that was.

******

"Professor!  Harry and Snape are gone!" Mike came barging into the Great Hall during dinner, after having been assigned fetch the pair.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore stood in the young Slytherin's body.

Lupin's face contorted into one of terror.  "They're gone!  They weren't anywhere in the castle."

"Hmmm….Accio Marauder's Map!"  Seconds later, a small scroll came flying through the door.  He unrolled it and pointed his wand at it.  "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he whispered so no one else could hear, and carefully studied the grounds.  Snape and Harry were nowhere to be found.

He nodded to the young boy in Lupin's body and swished his wand in a wide circular pattern.  "Finite Incantum."  With a discomforting whoosh, everyone in the room was returned to their rightful bodies.  "It seems he is correct.  We can only assume the worse; that Riddle has them."  No one missed the use of the Dark Lord's true name.  "Draco, Damon, Remus, we will go after them.  The rest of you stay here.  Minerva, you know what to do in case…?"  She nodded solemnly, and he smiled weakly.  Draco, Damon, Remus, and Albus hurried out the door to the Headmaster's office.

"Months ago, when Severus was still a spy, he told us where Voldemort's castle is.  We will Apparate just outside its boundaries, so as not to be detected.  Draco, go to Harry's dormitory and get his cloak out of his trunk.  The password is 'Lions for the Cup.'"  Draco rolled his eyes and ran off.

Once he reached the portrait, the Fat Lady eyed him warily.  He hurriedly told her Harry was in trouble and gave the password, and she swung open without hesitation.  He flew up the stairs (after gaping at the hominess of the common room) and began rifling through Harry's trunk.  He grabbed a silky cloak and bolted back down the stairs.  He met everyone on his way back to the gargoyle and they all jogged out to the edge of the Apparation barrier.  On the way, Dumbledore explained the plan.

"Draco, you know you are a part of the prophecy," Dumbledore said.  "Where is Caribe?  You may need him."  Draco nodded and pulled out the whistle.  He blew on it, but no sound came out.  He was about to try it again when the golden eagle screeched overhead.  

"You and Damon are to hide out under this cloak," Damon snorted a little, "It is an Invisibility Cloak, so you will not be seen.  I will cast a non-detection spell so you will not trip any minor alarms.  Remus and I will each attack a side of the castle while the two of you slip in.  With his numbers so low, there should only be about ten Death Eaters, and none that strong.  I believe the strongest is Parkinson, but he is easily taken care of.  You two are to find Severus and Harry.  When you do, have each of them drink this," he handed each boy a vial of potion.  "It will cancel the spell I cast and return them to their bodies.  When that happens, Damon, you are to take the cloak and Severus and get out of there.  Draco and Harry must face the Dark Lord alone."  Caribe screeched.  "Alright, you'll help out where you can," he told the bird.  

"That reminds me," he, too, pulled out a whistle and blew on it, and Fawkes appeared.  "We may need you old friend."  Fawkes nodded and joined Caribe in flight.

They all reached the barrier and paused a moment to catch their breaths.  Draco grabbed Dumbledore's wrist, and Damon latched onto Lupin.  The two older wizards Apparated to a dark cemetery.  Draco snorted quietly.

"Figures," he said as he and Damon slipped under the cloak.  They slinked up to the doors and waited for them to open.  Dumbledore and Lupin spread out and cast shield spells on themselves.  Lupin readied defense spells while Albus warmed up some minor curses and hexes.  Sure enough, eight Death Eaters, with Parkinson in the lead, stormed out of the gate, and the two boys slipped in unnoticed.  Each cast a glance back to the wizards fending off the enemy before turning to their own mission.  And with that, they crept down to the dungeons.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

Wow, I apologize profusely for the confusion of the last couple of chapters.  All this body-switching is giving ME a headache.  It is fixed in this chapter, so things go back to a relative normal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry walked slowly, due to what he thought was a sprained ankle, down the hallway.  His captor walked silently ahead of him.  Well, he would get some good out of Snape's body, if only for a moment of revenge.

"So, you're an American.  How old?"

"So you decide to talk, traitor?  I'm a pleasant enough person.  I am 22 years of age."

"What league were you in?"  Harry thanked his stars he could remember the lecture from months ago.

"I was in Colanus, of course."  Harry racked his brain, and came up with the obvious answer: Slytherin.  Well, as long as he was on a roll….

"Did you know Samantha?"  That did something.  He visibly tensed, not much, but enough that Harry noticed.  "You did."

"I heard of her.  I did not realize the connection, as I did not know your name before becoming a Death Eater.  She was a few years under me, but smart as a whip.  You should be commended."

"I did not raise her," Harry decided letting this man know her mother was a Muggle was not a good idea.  But connecting with him on a personal level was.  Perhaps it would make his task harder, especially since he was so new to the job.

"Do you plan on talking the entire way there?"

"Just passing the time.  You know, you do remind me of a young boy she wrote me about."  Harry was willing to see how far he could push this.  Perhaps he was just a misguided youth, in need of guidance.  Misguided youth?  Where did that come from?  This guy was older than he was!  Of course, he didn't know that.  All this mind-switching was starting to give Harry a headache.

"While that is interesting, we have arrived.  Please step inside."  He opened a door and motioned for the older man to lead the way.  Harry groaned inwardly, but did as he was told.  Maybe if he cooperated, he wouldn't get Snape hurt too much more.

*******

Draco and Damon made their way through the dungeon corridors, treading as softly as possible.  With most of the Death Eaters outside, there was really no one guarding the dungeons.  Suddenly, Snape's voice broke the silence.

"……..a young boy she wrote me about."  The two boys ducked into a corner, which was really more instinct than necessity.  

"While that is interesting, we have arrived.  Please step inside."  A door opened, then shut, leaving the hallway in silence.  Draco leaned over to the older boy.

"Well, there's at least one who hasn't heard the call yet.  If he's still down here, there may be more, so keep a look out."  They started down the hall again, even quieter than before.  As soon as they reached the last cell, they heard the door open up again.

"Quickly, traitor!  I have no time for your games!"  Again, the two boys ducked out of the way as Snape's body and a young man came flying down the corridor.  Snape was shoved into a cell, and the young man bolted, presumably to help his comrades outside.  Draco and Damon noted that he had forgotten to lock the door to the cell, and Draco shook his head.

"The Dark Lord is lowering his standards."

"Who's there?" came Potter's voice.  The two boys de-cloaked and entered the cell.

"Professors Dumbledore and Lupin are outside fighting the Death Eaters.  We were ordered to get you out of here."

"Harry needs help."  Draco thought it extremely disconcerting to hear Potter refer to himself in the third person, but remembered the vials.  He pulled them out and handed one to Potter.

"Here, Professor.  Drink this while I give the other one to Potter."  Damon helped Snape sit up, and Draco poured the viscous liquid down his throat.  Harry downed his immediately, then dropped the vial, causing it to shatter on the ground.  The sound was echoed down the corridor, and Draco prayed that no one was around to hear it.  Snape slumped against Damon for a moment as Harry fell back onto the cold floor.  Draco mumbled an apology to the boy as he handed Damon the cloak.

"When he wakes up, get him out of here.  He's going to be in a lot of pain from the looks of it."  Draco went over to Harry's unconscious form and shook his shoulder.  "Come on, Potter, wake up."  Harry groaned and rolled onto his side, shutting his eyes tight.  Slowly, he propped himself up, glancing around.

"Draco?  How did you get here?"

"Come on, there's not much time."  Both boys scrambled off the floor and looked back at Damon and the unconscious form.

"Will he be alright?"

"Sonati will get him out of here.  We have to go.  Lupin and Dumbledore may need our help."  Harry nodded quickly and bolted out the door with Draco right behind him.  They made their way quickly up and out of the dungeons.

When they reached the courtyard, most of the Death Eaters had already been dispatched.  Lupin was currently in hand to hand combat with Parkinson, and Dumbledore was fending off Cruciatus' from Roberson and Goyle.  Both Harry and Draco pulled their wands at the same time.

"You help Dumbledore, I'll help Moony," Harry called as he dashed to his friend's aid.  Draco nodded to no one and ran to help the Headmaster.  He pointed his wand at Goyle, his father's right hand man.

"_Ferito!"  The large man stumbled and fell backwards, tripped up on his own feet.  Dumbledore took care of the American with a lightning strike, knocking the young man back into the wall of the castle with a sickening thud._

Harry ran up behind Parkinson, "_Terra Orios!"  The ground underneath the Death Eater shook, and rose up around him.  Lupin stared at Harry in amazement before jogging over to his side._

"Where did you learn that?"  They both looked up at the temporarily occupied Death Eater.  Lupin picked up his wand and pointed it at the man atop the pillar of rock.

"_Expelliarmus__!"  Parkinson's wand flew into Lupin's hand, leaving the man unarmed and extremely helpless 50 feet in the air._

"Hermione told us of a few spells from her advanced class," was his reply.  "I really didn't know if it would work or not."

"Then why did you try it?"

"At the least, it would have drawn his attention away from you.  Then you could have done something."  Lupin mussed the boy's hair and smiled, one that faded when they looked to the door of the castle.

Damon had gotten Snape out, but was more concerned with keeping the man upright than keeping the cloak over him.  Their legs were sticking out, and were stumbling all over the place.  The four rushed over, Lupin taking up the task of holding Snape upright.

"_Moblicorpus," he said, and Snape began to float.  In true Snape fashion, he groaned in protest, but that was about all he could do._

"Well, this seems vaguely familiar," Remus said, smiling at Harry.  Harry chuckled a little, and waved off Draco's confused look.

"I'll tell you later."  Dumbledore laid a hand on each boy's shoulder.

"You two must go inside now.  I will go with you, protecting you where I can, but I do not know how much help I will be.  I was taxed with 6 Death Eaters, and am very drained.  Remus, take these two back to the castle and call Poppy.  Severus needs immediate care."  Lupin nodded and cast a worried glance at Harry and Draco.  Harry smiled a little.

"Don't worry, Moony.  We'll be alright.  Go on," he hugged the older man, who squeezed him fiercely.

"Take care, Harry.  You too, Draco."  The blonde boy nodded, and Lupin was off, with Damon and a partially-conscious Snape trailing him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, there ya go!  Next chapter?  VOLDEMORT!!  R&R please!!


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

The trio walked in silence through the castle to the main chamber, where Voldemort was last seen.  As they turned down another corridor, they saw it.  Large oak doors emblazoned with a serpent loomed before them, daring them to enter.  Dumbledore stopped their trek.

"Both of you stand together.  I am going to cast spells on both of you to help you in your fight."

Harry, who had been thinking for some time, finally spoke up.  "Sir, why are you letting us fight?  I mean, a lot of people have said that we're too young, or to let the older ones handle it.  Why don't you just go get a lot of Aurors and storm the place?"

"Harry, it is true that many feel you are too young to shoulder this responsibility.  In the past, I have stopped you for just that reason.  But now, I believe you are not only ready for this, but destined for it.  So I will help you, as will these two," he motioned to the two birds perched above them.  "Harry, the phoenix is a very selective creature, and Fawkes has chosen you to protect.  He rather insisted on coming along."  Caribe screeched in agreement, rather annoyed with the flighty bird, but tolerant just the same.

"Sir, I don't really know what to do.  What if I fail?  What if he wins?"  Harry's mind began racing with doubt, and Draco nudged him.

"Hey, don't start that, Potter.  Find some of that bloody Gryffindor bravery and let's go."  Harry nodded slightly and turned to the Headmaster, who smiled at them.  He lifted his wand and began incanting very complex spells.  This was repeated over and over until the two boys could clearly see the wear on the older wizard's face. 

"I must leave you now and rest.  When it is done, send Caribe back with a message, and I will send Minerva to retrieve you.  If this is not possible, you must find a means to get yourselves out of here.  I have faith in both of you, and good luck."  With a quick hug to both boys (something which caught Draco off guard) he left, casting a glance back to them before turning the corner.

Harry looked at Draco and took a deep breath.  Steeling himself for the battle, he stuck out his hand.  Without a word, Draco took it firmly and they shook.  Harry straightened his robes and grasped his wand firmly, then walked at Draco's side to the door. 

It was larger than it first appeared, and it now towered over them.  Harry looked over at Draco and shrugged, then leaned into the door.  With the other boy's help, they managed to creak the door open wide enough for them to fit.

Inside it was dark, and the decrepit smell of death oozed into every crevice.  Though only in the room for mere seconds, both boys felt it permeating their bodies.  A roaring fire crackled in a seemingly endless fireplace along the back-arc of the wall, but that was the only light, and the only heat.  To Harry, it looked like a throne room from one of Dudley's old storybooks.  To Draco, it was an all-too-familiar reminder of what might have been.

The room was circular, with a 3 foot ledge running the circumference about 4 feet off the ground.  Directly in front of the door were steps leading down into the impression.  In the middle of the room was a large chair, made of black mahogany with deep green fabric.  The armrests of the chair were serpents, and in the back, which was facing the door, was carved the Slytherin symbol.  Draco thought he could faintly see an outline of someone in the chair, and pointed it out silently to Harry.  As if in response, the someone spoke.

"Mr. Potter, how kind of you to call upon me at this hour.  And to bring an old friend of mine…I am overjoyed that you two are together.  This _will_ be enjoyable."  A dark figure rose from the shadows, holding a wand.  Draco paled a little, but held his ground.  Harry gulped audibly, and held his wand at the ready.  "Not scared, are you boys?  Tsk, tsk, where's that hailed Gryffindor courage?"

"You're acting very brave for being outnumbered, Voldemort!" Harry yelled, trying to sound bolder than he really felt.  "Are you sure _you_ shouldn't be a Gryffindor?"  Draco's eyes widened, and he was sure the Dark Lord would have killed Harry on the spot.  Instead, he chuckled.

"Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear.  Such as power; _my_ power.  As for being outnumbered?  Well, let us just say that I will enjoy playing with the two of you before I kill you."  

Draco and Harry split and began walking opposite ways on the ledge, circling the Dark Lord.  All three figures were waiting to see who would make the first move.  In the end, it was Harry.  Calling on the memory of his discussion with Hermione, he began recalling the various charms and spells she had been rattling off that day.

"_Lumos Ferito!"_  A crack of thunder was heard, then a bright flash seen, and Voldemort was blown back near the fireplace.  Smirking, he stood, and pointed his wand at Harry.  Draco logged that spell in his memory, then began to quickly analyze it.  _Lumos is light, _he thought, _but what's ferito?_  He thought about the effect, then came up with the only logical solution: a light strike.  _Now_, he thought, _to modify it a little._  He pointed his wand at the Dark Lord, who had just cast a choking spell at Harry, and shouted with all his might.

"_Frigio Ferito!"_  A large wave of cold rushed at Voldemort, encompassing him.  When the light cleared, Voldemort was entombed in a block of ice, still smirking.  But it had had the desired effect; Harry was no longer choking.  He jumped down, sprinting past Voldemort, and joined Draco on the other side.  Both boys watched as Voldemort's hands glowed red with energy, and the ice shattered, sending shards everywhere.  Draco let out a cry as one sliver embedded itself in his left shoulder.

Voldemort smirked, and pointed his wand at the chair, "_Alacrito_."  Slowly, the chair began moving toward the boys.  Harry tried to pull Draco out of the way, but the chair sped up.  It scooped up both boys and turned around.  As Harry tried to push Draco off, strands shot from the Dark Lord's wand, binding them to the chair.  It trotted over to him, and Voldemort glared menacingly down at them.

A screech was heard from the corridor, but Voldemort didn't give it heed.  He simply pointed his wand at Draco.  "I think I'll get rid of the spare first."  Memories swam through Harry's head, threatening to overtake his mind.  The screams of his old friend filled his head, but all he could do was shake violently.  Draco felt Harry shivering next to him, and thought perhaps that he was trying to get out.  He, too, began struggling, and soon, the chair was rocked back and tipped over.  Voldemort loomed over them, his wand still trained on Draco.  "Tell your father hello for me, dear boy."

Faster than Voldemort could whisper the Killing Curse, his wand was snatched from his hand.  All that Draco saw was a flash of orange, but he knew it was Fawkes.  He could see Caribe soaring above him, and then launch into a dive, straight for Voldemort.  Draco smirked in the Dark Lord's face, causing him to turn around.  He dove out of the way, and Draco realized the eagle didn't have time or room to pull up.  He was going to crash right into them!  He shut his eyes tight, preparing for the impact.  But it never came.  He opened his eyes, and the last thing he saw was a bright flash, then nothing.

Voldemort staggered as he stood, blinded by the light.  When it cleared, the boys were not tied to the chair.  They weren't anywhere in fact.  Hovering about two feet above the chair were two balls of energy; one was gold, the other silver.  Slowly, they began to merge together until they were one, the brilliant white light casting everything out of shadow, leaving no corner unlit.  Then, in a blink of an eye, it hurtled toward the dark wizard, then into him.  At first, he felt nothing; then came the burning sensation in his heart.  It was as if his blood was burning him from within, purging all the evil from his body.  Light erupted out of every orifice, and a small vibration began in his brain.  Voldemort watched as the evil was pushed from his body, and then molded into nothingness.  As he began to wither and die away, he knew this was the end.

Fawkes was gliding near the rafters, still holding the dark wizard's wand.  With his unlikely strength, he broke it in two, dropping both pieces into the fray.  He dove down, landing near Caribe, who was weakened from the amount of energy lost.  Fawkes laid his head down on the larger bird's wing and cried for his friend.  Caribe's eyes fluttered open, and he softly screeched a command.  Fawkes nodded and grabbed eagle's legs in his own talons, careful not to damage.  Then, they rose, out the door and into the night.  Caribe focused his last bit of energy reserved in his body and transported both of them back to Hogwarts' grounds, before falling unconscious once more.

In the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore and McGonagall heard the call of Fawkes and rushed out, leaving Snape struggling to break the confines the medi-witch had placed upon him.  They met up with Lupin and Sonati, who had also heard the cry of help, and they raced out to the lake.  Beside the waters, Fawkes had stopped, for fear of losing his grip on the large bird.  Lupin stroked Caribe's golden feathers and lifted the bird carefully.  Dumbledore smiled gravely at him, then turned to McGonagall.

"Minerva, Apparate to Hermes' Cemetery.  You will see a large castle to the north.  Go there and retrieve Harry and Draco."  She nodded quickly, and set off at a run for the Apparation barrier.  Lupin and the others ran back to the castle, and burst through the doors of the Hospital Wing.

"Poppy!" Remus cried, "Help!"  He laid the bird on the bed next to Severus, who was now eying everyone intently, demanding that someone tell him something.  Poppy came out and looked at her newest patient.

"I am not a veterinarian!" she huffed.  "But I will try," she gave in to Dumbledore's disapproving look.  She began to examine the bird, quite unsure of what she was looking for.  Severus took this moment to sit up and grasp the Headmaster's arm.

"Albus, what happened?"

"I do not know, Severus, but Minerva has gone to retrieve the boys."  Severus nodded solemnly.  

Minerva felt the evil creeping into her skin as she appeared in front of the castle.  _If you have to be inaccurate at some point_, she thought, _I'm glad I erred here._  She reached for the door handle, but pulled back at the sheer amount of energy radiating from the building.  She squinted her eyes, and transformed into a cat.  She slipped quietly through the corridors, and followed the waves of energy that were emanating all around her.  She finally found where the strongest energy was located and carefully made her way into the room.  If it weren't for her cat-eyes, she wouldn't have been able to see.  The room, which looked as if a thousand rampaging elephants had had a party there, was completely empty, save a pile of robes and a broken wand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:  Okay, how did everyone like this chapter?  I want to thank my friend Flyer for helping me out on this, and other, fics.  She helps me get to writing so y'all get a chapter.  I hope this satisfies your likes for the time being.  Please review now!

**In Chiller-type voice**:  Did our heroes survive?  Will the bird live?  What will happen to them all now that Voldemort is gone?  Find out in the next chapter of…...booming voice The Last Sorcerer!


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

Professor McGonagall searched the entire castle, but found no trace of either boy. She re-entered the Throne Room and transformed back into a human. After gathering up the robes and the broken wand, she quickly apparated back to the forest and rushed into the castle.  
  
Once inside, she ran straight to the Hospital Wing. Upon seeing her burst through the doors, Snape sat straight up and Dumbledore stood. With tears in her eyes, she reported her findings and presented the robes and the wand. Snape's eyes shone with recognition of the items and pursed his lips.  
  
"Severus, these are indeed Voldemort's?" the Headmaster asked. The potions master merely nodded. Dumbledore mirrored the movement and turned back to McGonagall. "And this was all you found?" She, too, nodded. "Then there is only one thing left to do. Remus, please go contact Johan Relean. Minerva, please call upon your mother. Tell them to meet me in my office in one hour. It is of extreme importance." Both messengers merely nodded and exited.  
  
"What are you going to do Albus?" came a soft, silky voice from behind him. Without turning, the old wizard answered.  
  
"The Three will cast a very powerful spell as a means to determine whether Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy survived. It will take many days to cast, and I will need Minerva to assume my duties in my absence, and you may be asked to help her as well." Knowing Snape had nodded his affirmation, Dumbledore exited the Hospital Wing to prepare. Madame Pompfrey came over to his bed and assessed his injuries. Seeing that he was indeed well enough to return to his chambers, she released him. Snape merely nodded and thanked her for her assistance. Slowly, he made his way down to his dungeons.  
  
Snape spent the remainder of the holidays in his chambers or in his lab. He didn't note the arrival two powerful magic users, and McGonagall was bogged down with her duties as well as Dumbledore's. Remus consoled and spent time with the three other students while the Headmaster and his guests performed the spell.  
  
The Second Term Feast was as exuberant as ever. No one, not even the Ministry, knew of Voldemort's defeat. The only thing that had been released were the deaths of Parkinson, Goyle, and Pettigrew. The last came as a shock to most of the wizarding world, and many fought for the clearance of Black's name, posthumously. The entire faculty headed the rally, and strangely, Snape was one of the most adamant.  
  
Ron and Hermione searched for Harry immediately on their arrival, but could find him nowhere. They ran to their Head of House before the feast started. Hermione noted how tired she looked.  
  
"Professor, where is Harry? He's not in Gryffindor Tower or in the Great Hall." Hermione sounded calm, but the older witch could knew she was very worried about her friend.  
  
"Please go to the Great Hall," was all she said, then turned and walked away. Ron put a comforting arm around Hermione's shoulder, knowing that that wasn't a good sign. As they entered the Great Hall, they surveyed the Head Table. Professor McGonagall was occupying Dumbledore's usual spot, and Snape was nowhere to be found. The conversations ceased as McGonagall stood.  
  
"I suppose everyone has questions concerning several absences among the staff and student body. I'm afraid I must be honest, though it pains me deeply. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were killed during the defeat of Voldemort. Professor Dumbledore has gone to the Ministry to finish dealing with this matter, and Professor Snape has accompanied him." Here, she choked back tears, unable to continue. Hermione ran out of the Great Hall, crying audibly, with Ron right behind her. Remus stood and followed them out, and Professor Vector stood, taking over where the Deputy Headmistress could not continue.  
  
"Quidditch games and practices are cancelled for the remainder of the year, but we are allowing all students to go to Hogsmeade on designated weekends. As of yet, exams are not cancelled, but the faculty will adjust as needed. We do not know when the memorial service will be held, but we are calling in grief counselors for all students to see if you would like. Please, eat your dinners and return to your common rooms as soon as possible." He nodded to the deathly quiet assembly and took his seat.  
  
Remus found the two Gryffindors in their common room. Hermione was crying hysterically into Ron's shoulder, and he was consoling as best as he could through his tears.  
  
"Ron? Hermione?" Hermione looked up into her former professor's face, then launched herself into his arms. He wrapped one arm firmly around her and held her as she shook, consoling her as a father would. He looked up at Ron and held out his other arm, and the boy leaned into him, sobbing uncontrollably. Soon, Ron stopped and looked up apologetically, but Remus just patted his shoulder.  
  
"Why don't we go back to my chambers. The other students will be arriving soon." Hermione nodded into the older man's chest and pulled back. Wiping her eyes, she straightened her robes and followed the wizard out, walked hand in hand with Ron the whole way. They reached Remus' rooms and he let them in.  
  
It was a scarlet themed room, with a roaring fire heating and lighting the room. Lions adorned the banisters of the four-poster bed, and on the back wall was a montage of pictures. Hermione sank down into the plush couch while Remus went to tell McGonagall where they were.  
  
Ron inspected the pictures and found it was a tribute of sorts to the Marauders. All seven years of the four mischief-makers were portrayed, and Ron couldn't help but smile at a few. The first picture was of the four boys standing in front of the portrait to the Gryffindor common room after the Sorting, smiling and slapping each other with high-fives. Ron leaned in to read the caption: "The Proud Gryffindors." The next was labeled "The Marauders are Born" and it showed a rather sour looking, eleven year old Lucius drenched in what looked like banana pudding. Ron recognized the location as the Slytherin common room, and suddenly wondered which Marauder had snuck in to take the picture.  
  
And so the years progressed in pictures, including James and Sirius making the house team as Seeker and Beater, James and Lily's first kiss at the Yule Ball their fifth year, Sirius and Peter having a belching contest, and all four boys and Lily displaying the number of OWLS they received. The last picture on the wall was graduation. James was spinning Lily in his arms, and Sirius was trying to pull one last prank on Peter, who was not looking too happy about it. Remus was desperately trying to get all four of them to stay in the frame. Ron again found himself wondering who the photographer was. Remus tapped him on the shoulder, handing him a cup of hot cocoa. They walked over to the couch and Ron joined Hermione on the couch.  
  
"Professor -"  
  
"Moony," he corrected.  
  
"Who took those pictures with all of you? I mean, if all of you are in them, who's behind the camera?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He shifted over to sit beside Hermione and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned into him and sniffed. "I know it hurts now, but trust me, it will get better. After James and Lily were killed, it took all my strength to pick myself back up. Especially after learning it was a Marauder who had betrayed them. You have to remember, at the time, I had believed Padfoot had not only betrayed Prongs, but that he had killed Wormtail as well. In one fell swoop, I had lost my entire family. Thankfully, not many people knew I was a werewolf, so I could still go out and find things to do. I received many letters and cards from many of my old schoolmates.  
  
"James and Lily's deaths still hurt a little when I think about what they could be doing now. Hands down, he'd be an Auror for the Ministry, and Lily would probably be teaching Charms here." Hermione began crying, thinking about how different Harry's life would have been.  
  
She inhaled shakily, then spoke. "Moony, do you think Harry still would have been our friend if his parents hadn't been killed?" He smiled a little and squeezed her shoulder.  
  
"I know he would have. He still is your friend now, and he always will be. I have something for the two of you. I made three copies of this book," he pulled out two leather bound books. He handed the blue one to Hermione and the green one to Ron. "I think I will keep this one," he set a red one in his lap. "I hadn't really planned on giving these to you until graduation, but I think now is a good time."  
  
Both teens opened their gifts, and saw each of their baby pictures. Of course, Hermione's was a Muggle picture, but it made her smile anyway. Ron's face flushed when he saw his, but he sobered at seeing Harry's. Hermione shut hers and scooted closer to Ron. The next picture was of the three of them laughing in front of the castle their first year. Harry shoved Ron playfully out of the picture, and he jumped back in smiling. They sifted through a picture of Harry's first Quidditch game, the end of their first year, and a picture of Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table during the Sorting Ceremony their second year. Ron smiled, then laughed. He remembered him and Harry taking his dad's flying car to Hogwarts because they missed the train. The next few pictures were unmistakably Colin Creevey's work. The three of them sitting at the Halloween Feast, Harry catching the Snitch in Malfoy's first game, and then the three of them on the train on their way home.  
  
Remus watched as they worked their way to the last picture. It wasn't a picture, really, more of a collage. It had the entire Weasley clan picture from the Daily Prophet, a Granger family picture he had owled Hermione's parents for, the picture of the Potters from Harry's photo album, and the Marauders' graduation photo from the wall. Ron smiled and closed the book, wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Something to remember him by, hmm?" Remus smiled, though forced, through forming tears. "Now, it is getting late, and you do have classes tomorrow. I will escort you to your common room, but if you need to talk, or even just cry," he placed his hand on Hermione's head, "I will be here." They stood and followed him out, and as they passed the Entrance Hall, the Headmaster entered with Snape behind him. Hermione broke out of Ron's grasp and clung to the Headmaster. She didn't cry, having sworn never to cry in front of him, but he patted her shoulder and smiled weakly.  
  
"I am truly sorry, Hermione, Ron," he looked up to the red-headed boy. "They died saving us all." She nodded and stood tall. Snape looked over to Remus, who looked as if he was barely keeping it together.  
  
"Remus," he inclined his head.  
  
"Severus, how are you?"  
  
"Managing. If you will excuse me, I have pressing matters to take care of." He swept out of the Entrance Hall to his dungeons, and Remus shook his head after him.  
  
"Poor man, I don't know how much more of this he can take," he said to Dumbledore. The Headmaster merely nodded and excused himself as well. Remus escorted Ron and Hermione back to the Tower and left to grieve in private.  
  
When they entered, Ron and Hermione were immediately engulfed into a Weasley hug, which was really more than just the Weasleys. Colin was consoling a sobbing Ginny, Lee was clinging to George, and Fred held Alicia with tears streaming down both faces. Once they worked their way out of the conglomeration, they were accosted by the rest of the fifth years. Hermione hugged Neville, Seamus, and Dean, knowing those three would take it hard. There would be an empty bed in their dorm for their remaining time here, reminding them of its former occupant. She then turned to Lavender and Parvati, who she hadn't really got along with, but embraced them just the same. The portrait swung open and McGonagall entered, her face damp with wiped-away tears.  
  
"Good evening, Gryffindors. I know the past events will have a tremendous impact on you in the upcoming months, but I ask you to please do the best you can in your schoolwork. I know it may sound callous now, but life must go on. Harry would not want you to fail anything because of him. I would like to take this time to have a moment of silence in memory of Harry Potter." Hermione raised her hand, "Yes, Ms. Granger?"  
  
"What about Malfoy? Didn't he die saving us as well?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger. I know most , if not all, of you didn't get along well with Mr. Malfoy, but in the past months, he and Mr. Potter developed a sort of friendship. And together, they brought down the Dark Lord. So, yes Ms. Granger, let us have a moment of silence for both of them." A still silence engulfed the common room, and in fact the school, for at that very moment, all of Hogwarts took this moment to remember Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy, saviors of the world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Throws hands up in defense from inevitable onslaught of flames*  
  
A/N: Don't worry, this isn't the end. It actually gets much cooler from here on out. Okay, so there's only one chapter left, but there will be a sequel, only I don't know when. I probably won't do the sequel for a while. I need to breathe. This fic was taxing on me, though well worth it, and I would just like to thank all my reviewers, especially those who stayed with me. The 35th and final chapter is, of course, dedicated to ThemGirl, formerly known as Princess Kattera, who has been reading and reviewing since the beginning, and even emailed me a few times. 


	35. The Finale

As promised, this finale is dedicated to ThemGirl, who has been reading and reviewing since the beginning!  Thanks to all my readers who have taken the time to read this and (hopefully) enjoy it.  I give you:  THE FINALE

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, typically a place bright with students talking and laughing with (or sometimes at) one another, was shadowed and gloomy, even in the bright sun.  Mere days had passed since the devastating news of the deaths of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had broken the blissful peace of the holidays, and the strain was evident on every face.

It was the first weekend back from the holidays, and though little homework had been assigned, many students had opted to remain inside their dormitories.  The memorial service for the two boys was scheduled to begin in only a few hours, and the expected number almost rivaled that of the Quidditch World Cup.

Remus wandered aimlessly through the halls, deep in thought.  He had spoken at James and Lily's service, and it only seemed fitting that he do so at their son's.  He found himself at the Hospital Wing, and allowed himself a smile.  Other than Gryffindor Tower, this was undoubtedly where Harry had spent a lot of his time.  Every year, he managed to end up in here one way or another.  He carefully pushed open the door and peered inside.

Only one bed was occupied at the moment, and the figure in the bed only took up the top half.  He entered quietly and noted that Poppy was brewing potions in her mini-lab.  _Odd, he thought, __she usually doesn't brew potions unless Severus isn't around.  He made a note to drop by the dungeons after this.  He edged closer to the bed and looked over the form of the large eagle.  Tentatively, he laid a hand on the animal's chest, feeling the faint but rhythmic heartbeat.  _

"Remus, I didn't hear you come in," Poppy emerged from her lab and stored the potions in her cupboard.

"Yes, well, I was just checking up on Caribe.  How is he?"  He absently stroked the golden feathers, a worried expression etched on his face.

"Well, as you know, he was bonded with Samantha as her familiar.  When she died, that connection was ripped away from him, injuring him.  He was very weak, and since that time, Draco had been looking after him.  They, too, formed a connection, though not as strong as that between Samantha and Caribe.  The bond he and Draco shared was greater than that of wizard and a normal pet, and when Draco died, he was again injured.  He is very weak, and I do not know if he will be able to recover from this one."  Poppy checked the bird's vital signs and then walked with Remus to the door.

"Have you any word from Albus?"

"No, Remus, I'm sorry.  He and Professor McGonagall have been in discussion all morning.  Discussing the memorial, I suppose.  If you see Severus, could you tell him he needn't worry about this month's pain relieving potion?"  Remus nodded, and apologized for Severus' forgetfulness.

"Oh, Remus, I'm sure he didn't forget.  I believe he has reached his breaking point with this latest news.  Albus tells me he hasn't left his chambers since the announcement."

"Yes, I am going to speak with him momentarily.  Good day, Poppy."  He nodded and left, briskly walking to the dungeons.  Passing the Entrance Hall, he took a look out at the courtyard.  Sadly, it was empty, almost as if there were no students here at all.  Remus frowned and continued on his quest.

He reached the dungeons, after stopping to check on the Slytherins, and gave the password.  He knocked lightly on Severus' private chamber.  No answer.  He knocked again, this time harder to ensure that he had indeed been heard.  Cautiously, he entered, and was immediately assaulted by Beethoven's "Requiem."  Apparently, Severus had strengthened his silencing charms on his chambers.  He quickly shut the door behind him to contain the noise.

"Severus?  Are you in here?"  He had to shout to be heard above the orchestra, and he found his companion staring into the fire, lost in thought.  Vyeros was curled on the rug in front of the fire, hissing softly.  Snape looked as though he hadn't moved from that spot in days, which was probably near the truth.   

Remus clapped his hands over his ears as the crescendo reverberated through the room.  "_Finite Organum!"  The music abruptly stopped, but still Snape sat unaffected. _

"Severus, you must get up.  The service is less than three hours away, and your presence will be required."  Silence.  "I will be forced to remove you forcefully if you persist much longer.  This is not healthy."  That got a response.

"Do you honestly think anything you can do to me would be worse than this?"  Remus didn't understand what he was talking about, and he said so.  Snape merely waved him off and returned to gazing into the fire.

"Severus, you must talk to me," he moved to sit opposite him, almost forcing Snape to look at him.  "I will not let you keep this bottled up.  You've done that for far too long.  You don't have to pretend anymore; Voldemort is gone."

Snape let out a dry laugh.  "You think this has something to do with him?  You couldn't be further from the truth."  It was obvious to Remus that he was not going to offer this information freely.

"Then tell me what's been bothering you?  What's been keeping you in here for the last three days?"  He leaned forward, elbows on knees, non-verbally pressing Snape to answer.  The latter sighed, knowing he was not going to be left alone until Remus had been satisfied.

"Very well, but will you retrieve Albus?  I do not wish to repeat myself."  Remus nodded and grabbed some powder from the urn.  Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire, and Snape saw for the first time how much the old wizard had been affected.

"Albus, could you come down here please?  Severus has something he would like to discuss with us."  The Headmaster sighed and said something to someone in the room, presumably McGonagall, then stepped through.  If a glimpse through the fire was bad, Snape was now in shock at the state of the man who now stood before him.

The Headmaster's shoulders were uncharacteristically slumped, and the twinkle was completely gone, with no hint of it ever returning.  His robes, normally cleaned and perfect, were ragged and dirty, as if they hadn't been changed for days, not for lack of time, but for lack of care.  Snape ventured a small experiment.

"Albus, would you like a Lemon Drop?"  Remus raised his eyebrows, then quickly reverted his expression to neutrality, understanding what the potions master was doing.  But Albus merely shook his head and sighed, sitting, rather stiffly, in the plush chair opposite Snape.  Remus sat on the couch and nodded at Snape, who seemed to have momentarily lost his ability to speak.

"Albus, I have noticed over the past few days that Severus has not been his normal self.  And I believe it goes deeper than the recent events.  He has agreed to tell me, but only on the condition that you were also present."  Albus seemed to sit up straighter when his young friend was mentioned.  His face then morphed into guilt, but Severus caught it.

"Albus, don't feel guilty for not having noticed.  I'm actually surprised anyone noticed.  Everyone had so much on their minds, and I suppose I just needed some alone time.  The thing is I never came out again."  He sighed, preparing to bear his soul to his mentor and friend.

"When Samantha came from America, a part of me was rekindled; feelings I thought I had buried.  I was never good with children.  I don't even know why you chose me to be a teacher.  But, of course, she was my daughter, so I promised myself that I would at least try to get to know her, even if she was staying only temporarily.

"In the short amount of time she was here, I had begun to open up more to her.  I was actually accepting the fact that I had a daughter who didn't despise me for who I was or had been; I was given the chance to be a father.  Of course, as with all good things in my life, she was taken from me, and a wound was created.  Those feelings that she had unlocked could no longer be contained.  I think that night was the first night I have cried in a great many years.

"Grief turned to hate so quickly as I saw the three Death Eaters in the café.  Something inside of me snapped, and I charged them with every intention of killing them there on the spot.  But I regained control of myself and was prepared to turn away.  Then they mentioned her and I was once again consumed by my hatred and loathing of them.

When Potter, Harry, came and saved my life in that courtroom, I was angry with him.  I was not angry that he had saved my life, but that he had broken his promise to me to never use the spells of that book, and that he had been injured in the casting.  I understand that you gave him permission to use that spell?"  Albus nodded gravely, expecting to be chastised, but next came something neither expected.  "Then I want to thank you.  Once again, you were right.  With Harry in the infirmary, and I watching over him, we were given a chance to, as cliché as this sounds, get to know one another.  Again, Albus, you were correct; Harry is – was – quite adept at potions.  In the infirmary, he correctly identified that a potion had been brewed incorrectly.  In that moment, I felt a surge of pride.  It had scared me that day, and I still do not understand where it came from.

"As time passed, and the holidays grew closer, we came to a tacit agreement, which blossomed into a companionship of sorts.  That void that had been left in Samantha's wake was beginning to mend, though slowly.  I think Harry understood that he could never replace her, and I don't think he ever intended to try.  But I do know why he loved Hogwarts so much; it was the only place he felt truly at home.  I can't even begin to forgive myself for attempting to get him expelled all those years.  He would have been sent back to those despicable Muggle relatives."  Severus leaned forward, placing his head in his hands.  Remus had a distinct feeling the story was not over, but he didn't press the subject.  Severus had already opened up much more than he had expected.  After a few moments of silence, Severus did continue.

"Draco was to be one of the greatest in the world, I felt it.  The day he renounced his father's ways, I was filled with a sense of hope.  I thought perhaps, if the Malfoy line were freed from the darkness, there was hope for others.

"Upon hearing news of their deaths, the wound had been ripped open tenfold.  I thought perhaps if I was to shut myself up, I could get control of those emotions, but my mask would not go back on.  And that is how Remus found me."  During his speech, he had sat back up, and was now slumped back against the chair.  No one spoke for a few minutes, then Dumbledore stood.

"Severus, would you like to speak at the memorial?  I know Remus is going to, and I believe Minerva is as well, but Draco has no one to speak for him.  Would you do him that honor?"  Severus looked up, the battle between heart and mind evident on his face.  Finally, heart won, and he nodded.  Dumbledore smiled weakly and left, leaving Remus to talk quietly with the potions master.

He entered his office, finding Minerva in tears.  She quickly composed herself, but the Headmaster simply laid a hand on her shoulder.  After a few moments of silence, they summoned Professor Flitwick, and the three went to the Great Hall to prepare for the memorial.  They found Severus and Remus waiting to help, as well as almost every professor there.  Poppy was tending to Caribe, who had insisted on being at the service, and Professor Binns.  Even Trelawney had come down to assist in any way she could.  Together, they arranged the thousands of flowers they'd received in a few short days.  They extinguished half the candles in the room, darkening the overall mood.  Bright and cheery wasn't something they wanted right now.  Minerva transfigured all of the tables and benches into pews, and lined them up all the way to the door.

With less than an hour until the service, the first attendants arrived: The Weasleys.  They had pulled their children from the Tower, as well as Hermione, Colin, Alicia, and Lee.  Now the mass was moving toward the front of the Hall, all of them either sobbing uncontrollably or weeping silently.  Minerva rushed to greet them, as did Remus, and Ron and Hermione broke from the pack to embrace their friend.  Alicia and Ginny wept into Minerva's robes as Arthur attempted to calm his wife.  Bill and Charlie were consoling the twins and Lee, and Percy stood, stoic and stone-faced.

Slowly, the Hall began to fill, and the Gryffindors and Slytherins took their places at the front.  Professor Sprout watched with tears in her eyes, remembering Cedric Diggory's memorial.  Sadly, there hadn't been as many in attendance, but it had been heartfelt just the same.  

Soon, the Hall was standing room only, but the doors burst open and cameras and reporters flooded in, snapping pictures and asking everyone questions.  Remus and Severus stood with determination and strode forward.  Snape brought down the full force of his glare upon the nearest photographer, who subsequently dropped his camera, breaking it.  Remus grabbed the other camera and ripped it open, taking some of his aggression out on it.  He then turned to shoo the students away from them, leaving Severus to deal with the intruders.

"How dare you come in here as if this were some festival!  Have you no respect?"  He bore down on all of them, and they shrunk back.  "You can be sure the whole of the Ministry and every witch and wizard will know of your intrusion!  I will not rest until the lot of you have been removed from your positions and given ones that befit you!  Perhaps guard duty at Azkaban will cure you of your disrespect and contempt!"  They had been backed up to the door, and were now quivering in fear.  Normally, when Snape yelled like this, only his Slytherins smirked at the unfortunate ones.  Now, the whole student body smiled proudly at their potions master and shot daggers at the trespassers.  Of course, there was always a brave one, and the nearest reporter spoke up.

"Sir, we mean no disrespect," this received chortles and glares from the students, "It's just that the Minister is unable to attend as he is dealing with the last of the Death Eaters, and he asked if we would record the proceedings in pictures and words so that he might relieve some of his grief."  Snape's eyes narrowed; he had not noted the Minister's absence, but was somewhat relieved that he hadn't shown.  However, he could not let these people stay after their interruption.

"If you had bothered to check with us, you would have found that we already have a photographer and a reporter.  They are students here and volunteered.  Now if you will kindly leave?"  He gestured to the door, but the man again spoke.

"Sir, I understand that we have trespassed, but perhaps you will permit us to stay?  We wish to pay our respects to the brave boys."  Snape scrutinized them for a moment, and Remus touched him on the shoulder and nodded.  

"Very well, but you will relinquish your quills and parchment to me and you will sit in the back."  They agreed and handed their tools to the potions master, then snuck back to the door, standing apart from everyone.  Remus and Severus returned to the front, and the Headmaster nodded at them.  Gravely, he stood and stepped up to the magical microphone.

"Welcome, and I thank you for coming.  Today, we grieve for the loss of two students, classmates, and friends.  Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy gave their lives defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort.  Valiantly and willingly, they fulfilled a prophecy laid out for them many years ago.  I will now read it to you."  He opened his leather book to a designated page and cleared his throat.

_"The love of a flower saves, and the evil fades into shadow. Many years will pass before blood and mark will restore it to power, and the souls of the past can give only passing safety. The merger long feared will come to pass, and terror will strike the hearts of even the most valiant. Only the union of lion and dragon can defeat the evil, but can only succeed with the strength of a true alliance. The legacy of the eagle reigns high, and will aid in a time of need."  Everyone was quiet as the words sank in. _

"The legacy of the eagle spoken of in this text is this bird, whom many of you may recognize."  He gestured to the golden bird cradled in Madame Pompfrey's arms.  "This is Caribe, whom was being looked after by Draco Malfoy.  It belonged to Professor Snape's daughter, Samantha, who passed away last fall.  She was an animagus, an eagle.  Caribe aided Draco and Harry, giving them the needed assistance to bring down the Dark Lord."  A pause, then, "A few of the boy's friends and teachers have asked to speak a few words."  He stepped away, and Ron walked up with Hermione.  Together, they stood behind the mike, Hermione crying into Ron's shoulder.  He cleared his throat and began.

"My first day on the Hogwart's Express was nerve-wracking to say the least.  With five older brothers who had done so well for themselves here, I had a lot to live up to.  Almost everyone would know me right away because of my looks.  But despite my reputation and the standards I'd have to live up to, he was my friend.  He didn't care that I was a Weasley.  All he cared about was that I was Ron.  Not a lot of people knew this, but he never wanted to be famous.  He did whatever he could to hide his scar, so that people wouldn't notice him and fawn over him.  But at the same time, he accepted the responsibilities that came with it.  He was loyal and brave, a true Gryffindor.  He will always be my best friend."  He choked on the last words and stepped away, giving Hermione a chance to speak.  She stifled one last sob, then wiped her eyes.

"Harry……*sob*…Harry……goodbye, Harry Potter.  I will always hold you dear in my heart."  That was all she could manage as she lost her control and began to cry.  Ron led her off the stage, and Severus stood.

"I am here to say a few words on Draco's behalf," the mask was in place again, albeit temporarily.  "Contrary to popular opinion, Draco never wanted to follow in his father's footsteps.  Yes, it is true that he held his father in high respect, but I do not believe it went so far as to emulation.  Over the past several months, I believe many of you began to see the real Draco.  My only regret is that you did not see it sooner.  He had so much potential, and he was beginning to see that himself.  I have no doubt that the friendship he and Harry shared was spawned from this new show of self from Draco."  Ending rather abruptly, he reclaimed his seat.  Minerva stood and shakily approached the mike.

"Harry was an excellent pupil, and a decent person.  He was selfless in every sense.  There was a sort of innocence about him that endeared one to him very quickly.  I was there when we rescued him from the ruins of his home in Godric's Hollow and dropped him on his relatives' doorstep.  He was sleeping, as if nothing in the world was wrong, and to this day, I have not forgotten the blissful image."  She sat back down, and Dumbledore stood.

"As neither boy has any magical relatives to seal their coffins, we ask that Remus Lupin and Severus Snape step forward."  The two men stood and nodded at one another and walked to the empty caskets. Each laid a hand on the boy's casket and silently cast a spell.  Light engulfed each, sealing it forever.  They sat back down, and Dumbledore began to speak, but was interrupted by someone sheepishly approaching.

For the first time in his life, Dumbledore stood speechless, and resisted the urge to faint.  He took a step down and looked into the eyes of this young boy; this young boy he knew so well.  When he finally found his voice, he could only manage to croak out one word.

"Harry?"  But his wasn't the only voice that had rung out in the silence.  Snape had stood as well, looking into the boy's face, and had spoken at the same time.

"Draco?"  The boy, however, did not seem perturbed at all by the misunderstanding.  He merely looked from the Headmaster to the potions master and nodded.

"Yes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And voila!  It is complete!  No, I'm not kidding…that's the end.  Of this one anyway.  There _will be a sequel, focusing on the boy, but I probably won't start that for a month or so.  I need to finish up my X-Men fic, and as soon as that's done, I'll start on this one.  I also have another HP fic in the works, untitled as of yet, but I've already got two chapters written.  It's not a Severitus challenge, but it is a Snape is like Harry's father thing.  _

I thank all of you for reading this.  I am very proud of it.  I'd like to thank ThemGirl for sticking with me for almost 4 months.  I'd also like to thank J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world filled with unique and intriguing characters.  This would not have been possible without her inspiring genius.  Can't wait for the 5th book or the 3rd movie!  


	36. Note and Apology

Alrighty then.  I know I said I would have the sequel up by January…well, that didn't go as planned.  I have the first three chapters written, but I'm a little stuck.  I _know_ I can't just leave _The Last Sorcerer_ there; there has to be more.  But between _The Black Secret_ and _Reflections_, not to mention a MASH fic that I'm gonna start, I have no idea how I'm going to work on this.  I need to finish _The Black Secret_, which is coming to an end soon, and _Reflections_, which is rounding second, heading for third.  Then I may be able to start _Rene_.

I'm gonna work on this one a little here and there, but don't expect regular updates as often as I'd like.  I'd like to try one a week, but I don't know how that'll go.  I'll try.  I hope everyone liked _The Last Sorcerer_, and I'll work on making the sequel just as interesting.  Thank you all for being patient, I know there are some who have given up on this fic.  I promise to try and be better about it.

May the blessings of Slytherin fall upon you,

Rickman's Girl

Trish


End file.
